One Last Chance: A Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin Love Story
by ButterflyWings123
Summary: "You've got one more chance to fall in love. Are you going to take it or not?" Remus Lupin had no idea how much his life would change the day he met the free spirited and willful metamorphmagus, Nymphadora Tonks. His heart wouldn't stop racing. But how could he love her and ruin her live with a single kiss? "If I told you I loved you, would you stay? Would you stay for me?"
1. 1

**Just a little note: I know there might be a few inaccuracies about the plot and the characters and I pray there aren't many. Anyway, my reasoning behind these mistakes is the fact that I do not have the books at my expense. With this being said, I have/had to skim over parts in the books/movies. I do not own these characters nor the places in the book. I truly hope you enjoy the story.**

 **All settings and characters belong to JK Rowling.**

Order meetings weren't the most enjoyable. Remus found the majority of them not very entertaining. Of course, he'd never pass up the chance for dinner made by Molly Weasley, one of the most talented cooks in the wizarding world.

Of course, he didn't think this meeting would get any more interesting. That was until he met the enthusiastic young Auror, Nymphadora Tonks.

He first spotted her talking to Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Even though he spotted her, he wouldn't have looked back again if not for her bright pink hair. Remus hadn't seen her before. She seemed almost too young to be even part of this meeting. Her bright eyes, high cheek bones, and wide smile seemed all too familiar to Remus. The same exact smile was worn by none other than Sirius Black.

She introduced herself to him as only Tonks, until Mad-Eye had decided to be a big more professional (with a frown from Tonks) and called her Nymphadora. He was surprised by her audacity to tell her mentor and her superior not to call her Nymphadora.

The children weren't present at this meeting, even though Remus had suspected they were listening on with their extendable ears. He didn't want to say anything about it. They did deserve to know the danger they were going to be in.

He looked on as the meeting before him progressed. This one was more quiet than the others. Molly and Sirius arguing about Harry and his safety. Arthur sitting on the side, hoping not to attract his wife's wrath. Bill Weasley looking at his mother fearfully. Snape watching with a sour expression. Kingsley looked on worriedly. It was this time that Remus used to really examine the new member of the Order of the Phoenix.

His first thought was about James and Lily, and Peter, before he had betrayed them. All of them. It hurt more than Remus could imagine. He'd grown up having no friends. When he finally found them, he worried they were going to treat him like an outcast once they found out about his condition. (Becoming animagi for him obviously disproved that theory.) He'd lost James and Lily so abruptly. Their only son was the remnant of their once bright and vibrant souls.

He missed the others more than he realized. Remus sighed, looking melancholy and depressed.

"Alright! Molly, Sirius, if you please." Mad-Eye said, looking at them harshly, "I should be giving out the assignments."

Remus would have groaned out loud. The assignments. What wonderful jobs for members of the Order to do. Hopefully he'd get stuck with Sirius, or Bill, or Kingsley. Maybe Arthur. Now probably wasn't the best time for an assignment. He had just recovered from the full moon. Scars and scrapes still bled. His back ached.

He took a moment to glance around the table. Mad-Eye looked at one side, handing out their assignments as Remus studied the other. Molly and Arthur were talking animatedly about the children. Sirius probably left to cover up the portrait of Mrs. Black, who was screaming ruthlessly about Mudbloods and filthy half-breeds. He glanced at Tonks, who was changing her hair different colors and in different styles to keep Bill entertained. They were good friends from their years in Hogwarts, Remus supposed. By the comfortable way they talked. Not as lovers. Not as enemies. Not as total strangers. But friends. Teasing banters and hidden jokes.

Remus was amused by the young witch's comments and remarks. Each with a sarcastic twist one would only get it if they thought about it. Her other ability, changing her features at will, also put a small smile on his face. He did find her rather funny and smart.

Remus wished Sirius was here to talk to him. Or make silly comments. Or reminisce about the rest of the marauders. Or about all the pranks they pulled that landed all their rear ends in detention. He sighed once more.

"Ah, now for this side of the table." Mad-Eye began.

Remus stopped paying attention until his name was called. He was deeper in thought than he thought he was. The way her hair changed different hues of pink in a matter of moments further impressed him. Her bedazzling smile were also very distracting. Something about her made her shine.

"Remus and Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora." Remus heard her mutter, resulting in a snort from half the table.

"You two," Mad-Eye continued, "Will be patrolling Diagon Alley. Enjoy yourselves." he finished sarcastically, like he'd done with every other member.

Remus leaned back into his seat and let out the breath of air he didn't know he was holding. He was hoping to have Sirius as his partner, not some new witch who seemed way too young to be at this table.

The Order stood and split into their groups. Remus glanced around for the pink haired witch.

"Wotcher partner!" she greeted him with a smile. Remus nearly had a heart attack.

"Hi... Tonks."

"You ready to go?"

"As always." he mused.

And with that, the members departed 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus and Tonks had decided to apparate rather than walk in order to get to their destination quicker. A loud crack booked throughout the mansion.

The world seemed to spin for only a few moments, Remus had landed at Diagon Alley and watched Tonks land approximately two feet away from him. Upon seeing him, she tripped forwards. Maybe she was just clumsy? He attempted to catch her and so he did. The corners of his mouth were upturned with a smile.

"Thanks." Tonks smiled gratefully, "Sorry, I'm really clumsy."

"It's not a problem." Remus grinned, "You remind me of Sirius when we were younger."

Tonks laughed, then softened quickly, "We should probably be doing our job."

"I agree."

The pair of them began walking down the Alley. For the strangest reason, it was quiet instead of its usual loud and bustling noise. Maybe it was because it was nighttime. But Remus had suspected another reason. Mad-Eye wouldn't have sent them here if he (or perhaps Dumbledore) didn't think this place was a hideout for Death Eaters.

"So, you're an Auror," Remus said shocked and impressed.

"Yes."

"I find it shocking that you were able to become one so quickly."

"Moody was my teacher and mentor. And since I could change my appearance at will, that made me great for spying missions. Unfortunately, I'm incredibly clumsy. Not so great for stealth."

At this, Remus laughed. Tonks smiled too. She seemed so nice. He could only hope that she didn't know about his little problem. What if she treated him differently because of it? Remus was utterly impressed by this young metamorphmagus. She also told funny jokes to keep him on his toes.

Her wit amused him. Cracking jokes about every shop. As they passed Flourish and Blotts, all you would hear were sly comments about how first years were expected to carry all these heavy textbooks. 'Thanks Dumbledore, you know, totally not going to break an eleven-year-old's back with those books. One of the most powerful wizards of the age and never figured out that wizarding books could hurt'.

Remus smiled kindly at her. She smirked back at him before turning her hair several different colors and adjusting several other facial features. He laughed loudly, not remembering that there could be Death Eaters hiding.

Remus clutched his stomach as he snickered and chortled. Tonks threw her head back with a grin. Her laughter was infectious, he decided. But the giggles were silenced a moment later, as a spell whizzed past Remus's ear.


	2. 2

Tonks was surprisingly enjoying this mission with Remus Lupin. She didn't think it would be that exciting, her being with someone who didn't seem to have a fun sense of humor. They were having fun until the Death Eaters decide to show up and join the party.

Several spelled whirled by her ear. She spun around, facing a small group of Death Eater, all dressed in black capes and hoods. One seemed extremely familiar. Tonks nearly swore out loud. Remus was intelligent enough to quickly cast a patronus and hope for help. Tonks could only hope that they would get here in time.

As a matter of fact, Tonks didn't really want to serious injure or kill one of these Death Eaters. After all, they were still people, and like every other person, deserved a chance to be good. Stunning, confusing, and disarming were two spells she could do that were mostly likely not going to kill whoever she used it on.

She and Remus were back to back, facing at least two wizards on each side. One was extremely familiar. Tonks decided not to stun him or her just yet. She quickly knocked the wand out of pale hands of the cloaked wizards using the disarming spell and stunned him. But the Death Eater has somehow managed to push her without his wand. She fell on her knees, then quickly stood up again, ignoring the blood dripped from her wounds. Tonks turned her attention to the other one.

The Death Eater seemed to see no reason to keep his or her hood on and quickly pulled it down. Standing before her, with a vicious and bloodthirsty grin, was her beloved aunt Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Ah, Nymphadora. I find you at last. My blood traitor sister's only daughter. Your blood is unclean, you know. I find it offensive that my sister married the muggle-born and had the audacity to have a child with him as to break the long line of purebloods. And you choose to conspire with that... filthy animal. Along with our disgraced relative Sirius Black."

"Well, Bellatrix, if you find me offensive, I suggest you stop looking for me."

Tonks kept her cool as long as she could. But what had her aunt meant by 'filthy animal'? She wouldn't be able to think about it at the moment, Tonks could contemplate her aunt's words later.

She quickly shot a stunning spell at Bellatrix, who dodged it easily. In return, she fired the Cruciatus Curse several times. Tonks crumpled to the ground, her vision blurry with tears. The world was tilted and spinning. The pain was almost unbearable. Tonks clutched her stomach and clenched her teeth as shrieked and screamed in pain. Her ragged breathing was one of the only sounds she could hear. She looked up to see her aunt manically laughing, as if in triumph. Tonks could hear Remus nearby, shouting spells and shield charms. Remus certainly heard her, as she caught him staring at her in shock and utter fear. Bellatrix hadn't defeated her, Tonks thought defiantly, not yet. She mustered up her strength. She would only have the energy for one well timed spell. And she had to make it a good one.

"Stupefy!" she pointed her wand at Bellatrix, who fell to the ground in shock.

Tonks nearly passed out, and knew she wouldn't have the energy to cast another if she was attacked again. Her head hurt from the fall. Tonks had scraped her hands and knees from one of her falls. Tonks was able to somehow sit up and tried to stand. Her feet wouldn't support her for long, but she had to look strong for as long as possible. She stood up facing the Death Eater Remus was fighting and held her wand at ready. Instead of casting a spell at the weak witch before him, he summoned more Death Eaters. This must have escaped Tonks's notice, because for the first few seconds, she didn't understand why Remus was dragging her into a shop.

"Tonks! Come on!" he said hurriedly, quickly shoving her into Flourish and Blotts.

"Wait... why?" she asked, her head still spinning.

"He summoned more Death Eaters! We have to go!"

"R-Remus. I-I don't understand." her head was still spinning from being hit with the Cruciatus Curse several times. The pain was unbearable. (She'd heard a couple had become insane from being tortured with the pain curse way too many times.) Her breathing was heavy and ragged once more.

Tonks's head was beginning to clear a little. Remus began casting shield cast quietly. They ducked behind a shelf of books. Tonks laid her head against the heavy books and breathed deeply to steady herself.

"Tonks, you alright?" Remus asked, concerned for the young Auror.

"Yeah,"she breathed, "I'm fine."

"You sure? Bellatrix hit you with that curse pretty hard."

"Yeah. I'm-I'm good."

"Eat this." he held a small chocolate bar out to her.

"Thanks." Tonks took it gratefully and bit into the creamy sweetness of a chocolate bar. She smiled at him gently, to show she was okay.

Suddenly, the shelf exploded.

~oOo~ 

Remus nearly screamed. He cast a shielding charm to protect Tonks. He wasn't going to let her get hurt.

"Remus!" she screamed, reaching out to grab him. Her usually pink hair was turning several different colors at the same time, "Don't! Let me help you!"

Remus didn't want to turn his attention away from the Death Eaters standing in front of him, wands blazing.

"Ah the werewolf. I didn't think Dumbledore still affiliated with the likes of you. Monster." one spat.

Remus didn't have the time to express his anger. But he couldn't help feeling that what the wizard said was true. He was a monster. He didn't deserve any of the wonderful things he received.

"Stupefy!" he shouted, aiming for the Death Eater who'd spoken to him.

He only focused on making sure the Death Eaters wouldn't find out anything from them. Remus refused to back down. He didn't pay any mind to Tonks' grief stricken pleads and cries in the background. She had to be safe. No one was going to risk their lives or their jobs for him. His parents. Dumbledore. The other professors. Sirius. James. Lily. Peter.

Someone cast a spell Remus knew he wouldn't be able to protect himself from. It was coming too quick. Too fast. He wouldn't have the chance to cast the shielding charm. He knew the curse was going to hit him. He relaxed and waited for it to come. He couldn't tell what spell it was, but he would do anything, anything, to protect the rest of the Order.

The spell didn't hit.


	3. 3

Remus didn't feel a thing. All he saw was Tonks crumpling to the ground. Remus had a panic attack. His eyes widened in shock and surprise. He didn't know what kind of spell the Death Eater used. He wanted to kneel down next to her. Check her pulse. Check her breathing.

Remus stood up straight and began shooting off spells with more strength and determination than he thought. He didn't notice when he stunned most of the Death Eaters. He didn't even notice when the rest of the Order came. All Remus was concerned about at the moment was saving the beautiful and bright young witch in front of him.

He knelt down beside her, gripping her wrist frantically for a pulse. Suddenly, a ginger headed woman ran up to him.

"Remus!"Molly enveloped him in a hug, then spotted Tonks, laying still and cold on the ground, "Oh no..."

Remus still held her wrist and placed two fingers against a spot on her neck to find a pulse. He was overjoyed aight relief when he felt the beating of Tonks' heart. It was steady and not as quick as he thought it would be. Her breathing was shallow and quiet.

The rest of the Order appeared, each stricken with a look of pity and worry. Molly was busy checking on the poor girl, as Sirius questioned Remus about what had happened. Even though Tonks and Sirius weren't that close, they were still second cousins, and he cared for her as much as he did. Remus told them everything that had happened. Arthur spoke first.

"Do you think she'll be able to disapperate with us?" Arthur asked, putting hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I'm not so sure. We shouldn't risk it."

"The killing curse and the final stun must have taken a lot out of her. But she'll come back." Mad-Eye said, almost to reassure himself.

Remus had to be strong, but realizing he'd caused this pain made him feel weaker. Molly Weasley could sense how he felt. She placed a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder, as if to say 'it's not your fault and if you keep saying it was, I'll hex you'.

The Order had decided to disapperate. They didn't want to be attacked by the Death Eaters any longer. Not wanted to risk anymore lives. It was also the quickest mode of transportation.

The Order had arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place before Remus did. Molly was running back and forth through the house. She mostly focused on making sure Tonks was going to be okay. Not waving to Remus as she walked past him. Even going so far to have visible tears in her warm hazel eyes. Arthur and Sirius were busy with the rest of the Order, looking for a solution to their problems. Remus didn't feel like joining them.

He sat in the nearest arm chair and glanced around for a book to read. Not finding one, Remus decided a nap would be something nice. Molly and the Weasley children were cooking dinner, he assumed, by the sweet smell of warm food. Tonks was going to be okay, he tried to reassure himself. She was going to be okay.

Remus's dream started like this: quiet, eerie, and cold. But he wasn't shivering. What was happening? He found himself in the midst of a battle, but a small one at that. Only one Death Eater. He couldn't see under the hood, but he could tell that the wizard didn't like him. The Death Eater held his wand at ready, aiming for the ground. It was there Remus finally decided to look.

He saw dark hair and gray eyes. Sirius. And bright pink hair with shifting eye color. Tonks. What were there doing in his dream? Sirius was sending him a knowing smile, as if he could tell what Remus was thinking. Tonks was wearing her usual jokester grin. Suddenly, a flash of green light filled the sky.

Remus woke up in cold sweat. Droplets running down his back and neck. His breathing heavy and ragged. What had just happened?

Sirius came crashing into the reading room. Not literally, but only figuratively. As he strode

gracefully inside, Remus sat up a bit straighter and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"The meeting sucked." Sirius began, quite bluntly.

Remus was indifferent, "How so?"

"I didn't get to hex Snape."

He laughed, "You never get to hex Snape."

"Yes, but this time you weren't there to make remarks with me."

"Sirius, we've all grown up now. It's not polite to make snide comments about a coworker."

"Well I haven't."

Sirius took a deep breath, Remus could clearly see how stressed he was. Worry lines on his face. Weary looking joints. Heavy, dark bags under his eyes. He was probably stressed mostly about Harry. Remus was stressed too. And seeing Harry reminded him too much of James. Of course, he's got Lily's eyes.

Remus knew Sirius hated his house. Mrs. Black screaming about Mudbloods from down the corridor. Possessions that seemed cursed to him. A house elf with unswerving loyalty to this house and Purebloods. Remus remembered that Sirius had been yelled at and berated constantly, and had felt like he'd been forced to run away. He remembered his little brother, Regulus, who'd died fighting He-who-must-not-be-named. (Remus was still a slight but traditional to the old ways of addressing the wizard who started this all.) Sirius lost as much as Remus did, and maybe even more.

"So, mate, you fancy anybody."

Remus laughed about his friend's casual attitude, "Mate, we're in the middle of a war, do I have the time to fancy anybody?"

"Thought I'd ask."

Remus grinned. His thoughts drifted to Tonks. The bright haired, bright eyed, spunky girl with a flair for spells. She seemed so carefree and happy. She was beautiful, too. Remus found her so interesting and amusing. He unknowingly smiled. Sirius must have caught that smile.

"Who are you thinking about?"

"You can't just assume it's a who." Remus tried to lie.

"I know it's who, by your silly little smile. You've never smiled like that before."

Sirius was right. Remus had never smiled like that before. He'd never had a faraway gaze. Or a blush spreading across his cheeks if he saw someone. Never that jumpy, fluttering feeling in his stomach.

All he because he'd never been in love.

Love. A faraway, but familiar context to Remus. Something he parents gave him. Something his best friends gave him. Something his former students gave. Something the whole world could give. But all the love in the world wouldn't make Remus love himself. He was a monster. A freak. He could kill anyone he loved in ten minutes, without being able to stop himself. He could hurt people.

Remus sighed and looked back at Sirius, "You know, I can't fall in love. Because of my... condition."

"You've got one more chance to fall in love. Are you going to take it or not?" Sirius looked him in the eye pitifully.


	4. 4

It's been three days since they fought the Death Eaters in Diagon Alley, and Tonks still hadn't woken up. Of course, Remus was going to blame himself. He never felt that it was anyone else's fault. Only his own. He could have protected her. Saved her.

He sat on the side as Molly dabbed Tonks' forehead with a wet cloth. The entire Order was frantic with worry. The calmest one there, surprisingly, was Sirius. But even he wasn't that calm. They were both running their hands through their hair or tapping their foot anxiously.

This is all my fault, this is my fault, Remus couldn't help but think. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. He left the room and headed for the reading room, he footsteps the only sound echoing through the house.

Remus sat down on one of the chairs. He intended to take a book out to read, but his thoughts drifted elsewhere. To a certain pink haired Auror. He couldn't help but think about how brave she was. How kind. How funny. Remus was certainly amused. Even impressed.

There must have been someone else in the room, because he heard a snort. He glanced around to see Arthur Weasley, pushing up his glasses and raising an eyebrow at Remus.

"Out of all places, I didn't think you'd be in here, Remus." he said, bluntly.

Remus let out a tired sigh and leaned further into the chair, "I quite like the library, Arthur."

"What's troubling you?"

Remus looked confused, "How can you tell?"

"You've got that silly grin."

Of all things, his grin? Remus was slightly amused by the way Sirius and Arthur could tell his emotions by his smile, but it was a little strange.

"What smile?" Remus tried to sound innocent.

"You fancy someone, don't you?"

"Well, I..." Remus swallowed, "It's not like I can marry anyway."

Arthur sent him a sad smile, but said nothing. Maybe he realized that Remus didn't want to be bothered with love troubles. Finally, the Ministry Worker spoke.

"Do you know what I can get Molly for her birthday. Flowers don't seem to be sufficient."

"Unfortunately, that's not my area of expertise. You should see Sirius, he was very reliable with the ladies."

"Alright then, thank you, Remus."

Arthur left without another word. Remus didn't really think Sirius had great ideas for gifts, but he didn't want to have to talk to someone anymore. He wanted the peace and quiet. Then quickly fell asleep.

~oOo~ 

Tonks felt herself shiver. Something could touched her forehead. Wait... shiver? Feel herself? Was she awake? Was she really awake?

Tonks couldn't recall what had happened yesterday. Or the day before. Or the day before that. All she could remember was the pain. The spell. The fear and panic. What was happening? Where was she?

Tonks coughed loudly, hoping to catch someone's attention. She didn't want to sit up. Suddenly, a squeal of joy and relief echoed. Molly Weasley was looking down at her, a wide smile clear on her face.

"Oh Tonks!" she cried gleefully and embracing the young witch, "We'd thought we'd lost you!"

"Can I... can I have a glass of water." she asked, her throat suddenly dry.

"Of course, dear."

Molly left the room and Tonks was left to her thoughts. She attempted to sit up and succeeded. Her head was throbbing, and her heart pounded madly. By the several other people who came in once Molly came back with a glass of water, she'd told everyone else that Tonks was awake. She took a few moments to sip her glass of water peacefully, quenching her thirsty throat.

A sudden hug from Sirius surprised her. And did she feel... tears? Tonks wanted to tease him relentlessly, but she didn't have the strength to. Remus was smiling widely from the doorway. The children were crowded in one corner of the room, all talking animatedly and grinning.

In an instant, she felt Sirius let go and another pair of arm engulf her. A lovely and relaxing faint whiff of chocolate reached her nose. The person pulled away, and smiled at her. Tonks found herself looking into the warm and beautiful hazel eyes of none other than Remus Lupin.

"I thought..." he laughed ruefully, "I thought I'd lost you."

The pair was silent. So was the rest of the room. Tonks had guessed that Molly had shooed everyone out, but for some reason, she hadn't pulled Remus away from her. She took in the calm stillness and gentleness.

"I'm... I'm so sorry." he breathed, "This is all my fault."

"I... I don't blame you." she said, only stuttering because of the close proximity between her and Remus Lupin.

Tonks felt color rising to her cheeks, and her heart racing fast. The moment seemed to stand still. She could have sat there for hours, breathing in the scent of sweet chocolate and the softness of a wool sweater. Butterflies flittered in her stomach. Something new was waking up in her. As if coming back from a long nap. It's been so long since she'd felt like this. This sensation... familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time. She could feel her hair turn different shades of red and pink.

Tonks' heart leaped and skipped beats. She breathed seemed much louder now. Time seemed to slow down. Or had it stopped. No words could describe her emotions. What was this feeling? Tonks couldn't put her finger on it. Was she ill? Molly could help her. Suddenly, she felt Remus pull away and smile at her. Tonks' heart had nearly stopped at that smile. So warm and gentle. So kind. So loving. Blood and heat rose to her usually pale cheeks. Her shifting eyes twinkled with something new.

When she replayed her feeling to Molly, the older witch only laughed. Tonks couldn't understand why? She felt ill. A heart beating much more quickly than it should. Something fluttering in her stomach. A rising sensation whenever she saw him. More color in her cheeks than there usually was.

"Oh darling,"Molly began, "You're in love!"


	5. 5

It's been several weeks since Tonks woke up. Remus was utterly relived that the young witch was fine. His heart nearly stopped after the two days she hadn't been awake. But for some strange reason, he found himself wanting another mission with the pink haired metamorphmagus. And he waited in anticipation as Moody gave out more assignments.

He glanced at Sirius for a moment, who winked at him for some strange reason. Sirius' eyes flitted across the table to look at ... Tonks. Why had he winked at him? Sirius acted as if he knew something about Remus that he didn't. Why wouldn't he know something about himself. It wasn't like he was repressing any feelings for a young witch ... stop it Remus, he scolded himself.

She was so different to him. So much kinder and funnier than the someone he expected her to be. Her gentle laughter amused him. So did her willingness for an assignment. And her grin. Her skills in magic impressed him greatly. Remus was fining himself looking forward to this week's assignments.

"Remus and Nymphadora." Moody began, Remus silently cheered, a wide smile showed on his face. "You'll be visiting the Malfoys' house."

Remus was shocked to find that his heart didn't sink at the thought of seeing Lucius's white peacocks. Thank goodness the children weren't going to be around to follow the rest of the Order and demand that they have a mission too. Or at least not listen in with their Extendable Ears.

He glanced at his new partner. Tonks grinned wickedly and didn't even comment on Moody addressing her by her full name. He joints still ached from the full moon a little while ago. He preferred not to go into much detail about it, but it involved quite a few new scars.

"Well partner," Tonks said cheerfully, grinning widely as she strutted up to him, "You ready?"

Remus nearly paused for so long before answering. He was beginning to find her very attractive. Not that she wasn't before! It was just that he never noticed the little, adorable, and sweet things about her. Same smirk she wore greeting him and Sirius. The twinkle of laughter in her brown eyes. The corners of her plump lips turning up at the sight of him and his best friend. The little bits in her hair that were yellow, to show her Hufflepuff pride, Remus guessed. Her long eyelashes. Her prankster reminded him so much of Sirius and James. He could even see the same kindness and humor Lily had. But she was so much different than them. Unique and beautiful in her own way.

"Ready for anything, partner!" he gleefully exclaimed, a smile spreading across his face.

She beamed, putting her elbow on his shoulder. She was shockingly tall. Not as tall as him, but she was only a head shorter. Remus was surprisingly excited for this mission. He could almost feel the pain and angst from yesterday slipping away.

Remus felt usually giddy. He had absolutely no idea why. A grin spread on his face as they made their way to the Malloy Mansion. Using their preferred method of apparation, they reached the lavish home in no time. Remus wanted to relax in the grass and just have a private talk with Tonks. He didn't know much about her, but she seemed so new to him. So vivacious and vibrant. So young and whole.

He didn't notice how much time passed. Remus wanted to strike up a conversation.

"So, what do you do in your free time?" he asked.

"This isn't the best time to strike up a conversation, Remus." she raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Well, if we're going to be partners for a mission, we should get to know each other." he retorted with a grin.

"Alright."

Remus found himself laughing at the little stories and witty jokes Tonks told him. He didn't notice the time passing so quickly. This was one of the first times in his life he'd felt truly happy since James and Lily were killed. He felt so free.

He was learning that she love to dance. That she enjoyed her fair share of pranks during her years at Hogwarts. That her favorite class was either Defense Against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration. That she was a half-blood. So was he. At first, Remus didn't think they had anything in common. But he learned that they could be more than just partners on a mission. Maybe friends.

They spent a lot of their time at the Malfoy's house laughing and chortling.

Out of nowhere, the silver form of a weasel appeared to them, speaking in Arthur Weasley's voice.

"It's time to pick up Harry from his home. Meet us at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging."

Remus and Tonks nodded and looked at each other, a serious and solemn expression plain on their faces. This could be dangerous and their would be no room for error. If any of them were spotted, Remus didn't want to think what would happen. They quickly apprated.

~oOo~

Picking up Harry was actually pretty simple, Tonks thought. She raised an eyebrow at Remus when he called her Nymphadora. She had thought he learned that she hated her name.

Tonks has to love the little things about her. The bits of green in his hazel eyes. Ruffled and wavy light brown hair. The corners of his lips upturning at the sight of chocolate. Or when she made a comment during the meetings. The way his fingers drummed on the table or his fuzzy wool or cotton sweaters. She didn't think she'd find herself falling head over heels for Remus Lupin. But she didn't know what attracted him to her. The way he smiled? His humble posture? The kind habit he had of giving people chocolate when they seemed sad.

Tonks found herself grinning at the thought of him. Sirius glanced at her from across the room and raised an eyebrow. How she wished she could tell Remus her feelings! But he'd only shrug her off. He must have only seen her as a friend. Nothing more. She pursed her lips, the ghost of a smile left on her face.


	6. 6

**Chapter 6**

It's been more than a week since the last mission. The children were off at school and safer at Hogwarts than they were here at 12 Grimmauld Place. But the worse part was yet to come for Remus. It wasn't going to be over yet.

He was staying with Sirius for a short while. There were several rooms he could stay in and he really had his pick. But of course, he picked the simplest and most unassuming one. He'd be leaving it in a few minutes.

Remus quickly crawled out of his bed and snuck past Sirius's room. He didn't need to endanger his friend any longer. Sirius always cared about him, but Remus didn't want to impose any longer. He delicately slid out the doors of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Remus ran, far away. Looking for a place he could go to change. The moon was rising quickly. His eyes searched the town. Apparration... he thought. But to where? The Shrieking Shack? Would that be too far? Would he be able to apparate quick enough? He swore under his breath, deciding it was too far. Perhaps his childhood home would serve as well.

Remus apparated to his home. Well, his parents' anyway. Hopefully they weren't home. His mother had died a short while ago, but he wasn't so sure whether or not his father was still present. No matter now, the moon was rising higher and higher into the sky. A bright circle of horror and tragedy for Remus.

Doors weren't locked. Remus was suspicious. He rushed inside, and hurried to the backyard. And sat there. Waiting patiently for the time to come. A shiver ran through his body. The change was going to be painful. He didn't want to put anybody else in the pain he went through. He didn't want to see his friends suffer at the sight of him. Friends. People who loved him... cared for him...

Impossible, he berated himself, no one could ever love someone as beastly and worthless as you. Remus didn't want anyone close to him to be hurt. That's why he pushed so many people away. Except the forever stubborn Sirius Black and James Potter. Peter and Lily refused to let him believe he was worthless.

But not what would happen? Sirius was trapped in the walls of his hated childhood home. James and Lily were dead, their son the only legacy of them. Peter had joined You-Know-Who in fear. The world was no longer safe nor happy. The wizarding world was split. But there weren't just good and bad sides, Remus told himself, everyone has a flaw. So many would die. So many innocent people.

Remus's thoughts drifted to Tonks and the rest of the Order. They all seemed to love him and care for him. They treated him like the family he once had during his years at Hogwarts. Molly and Arthur. Dumbledore. Kingsley. Even Mad-Eye wasn't so bad half the time. The Weasley children. Harry. Hermione. Without them, there be no hope for a better, brighter world. That's why Remus kept fighting. He fought his transformations. He refused to become a murderer. A hated creature. A disgusting beast. Anything but those titles.

But, a small part inside him poked at his mind. That little piece said that everything he thought was true. No one would love him. He was all of the above. Ugly, hideous, horrifying, ghastly.

That's why he couldn't get close to people. He'd end up hurting them. And one they found out his secret... Remus didn't want to imagine the consequences and the prices his friends would pay.

His mind wandered once more. To the gentle and mischievous grin of a Nymphadora Tonks. Oh, how he'd rather move out of the country. He wanted to run. He didn't think he would able to stand watching her fall in love with someone else. Marrying that other someone. Beginning a whole new life, completely forgetting about Remus. Remus didn't want to be forgotten by a women who seemed to be sweet on him. His heart began to ache. But that wasn't the only thing hurting. The time had finally come.

Remus felt his bones shatter. The pain was unbearable, even though he'd faced it the last thirty-one years of his life. It was a like a small fire dancing and spreading under his skin. The hurt. The aching.

His flesh morphed to fit his new skeletal system. Fur grew quickly. His eyesight became better and more accustomed to the dark night. Remus suddenly had a thirst for blood and madness. He couldn't understand why he wanted it. He just did. But the pain... noting seemed to be able to hurt more.

His howls pierced the evening silence. Howls of fury. Pain. Torture. Fright. Thirst. Hunger. Remus was angry. He couldn't control the way he felt. Something inside him erupted. A hunger for blood and flesh. Something. Anything to satisfy his needs.

The pain flared up under his skin and bones. Inside him was a battle. On one side, a thirst for the blood of a living being. The satisfaction of a kill. The wonder of having a raw meal. On the other, a need to scratch himself furiously. Something to rid his body of the pain. He wanted to claw at his own skin. For he felt like such a horrendous creature. A being no one would desire to encounter. A thing one would hope to see killed.

Would his own blood satisfy his needs? Would it? He'd take pleasure in tearing at his own skin, shouldn't he? Punishment for being a werewolf. Punishment for wanting someone who would never be his. Penance for wanted to murder another being. Retribution for his selfishness, wanting his friends to be with him through every transformation. Discipline. He needed this.

Remus scratched at his fur and skin roughly, his sharply claws piercing the flesh. Blood spilling from the wound. He was worthless, absolutely worthless. What matter would it be to the rest of the world if he passed. But Remus wanted it to be a better world. But what if he stopped fighting? What if?

Remus finally felt himself tiring out. His strikes were slowed, less harmful. Hie eyelids were heavy. He collapsed into heap of fur, flesh, and blood.

 **A huge thank you to those reading, voting and commenting. I would once again like to apologize for my lack of a British accent for the characters. (I don't own them, all rights to JKR). Seeing as I'm a 13 year old Filipino New Yorker, I cannot replicate a British accent or feel for these characters. (I've also never been to Europe). Please point out a few mistakes (in a kind way) I make in their dialogue so I can fix it. Love you all!**

 **-Abby**


	7. 7

Tonks didn't expect anyone to show up on her doorstep that morning. She never expected anyone on her doorstep at this ungodly hour of daylight. Seven fifteen in the morning. Wonderful.

She was asleep, comfy and cozy under her warm covers. Until a sudden pounding at the door startled her. She nearly lost her head and would have screamed at the people knocking. Tonks threw the covers off her bed and slipped on some fuzzy pink slippers. Her soft lavender pajamas were the only things keeping her warm now. She headed for the door, a zombie paced walk accompanied by the sounds of yawns and sighs.

"Coming!" she shouted groggily, her body still half asleep.

Tonks nearly tripped over the umbrella stand, knocking over a few coats on the coat rack in the process of trying to steady herself. She opened the door a crack and peeked outside t9 see who it was.

None other than Remus freaking Lupin.

She grinned widely, suddenly awake by the arrival of a guest and threw open the door. She didn't really take in his appearance much yet, but his first action was not to greet her with a smile, but to throw his right hand to his face and cover his eyes.

"Tonks... you're still in your pajamas...?"

She glanced down and laughed, knowing she was in her sleeping clothes. She opened the door wider to let Remus in.

"Come inside and I'll go chance. Make yourself at home, Remus."

She quickly left the room to change, leaving Remus sitting down in her living room. She hadn't really had the chance to take in his appearance, but he seemed more tried than usual. Tonks expected him to be those 'wake up early in the morning with a grin and a cup of tea' kind of people. She guessed he wasn't because her present observation.

She quickly rummaged through her closet for a shirt and jeans to wear. Finding some of her older concert shirts, a pair of blue jeans and her underwear, she quickly tossed them in and raced back to the living room to be a good host.

Remus was sitting standing near the doorframe, glancing around the room awkwardly as if he didn't know what to do. Which he probably didn't, Tonks thought. His face lit up the moment he saw her walk back in.

Now she studied him carefully. His face had a few scratches and bits of dried mud. His wool and cotton clothing seemed torn in several places. His usually bright hazel eyes that sparkled with laughter and twinkles had dark bags under them. Remus's smile was pained, a ghost of his kind grin. There was a new scratch on his face, another on his arm. Both were red and looked painful.

"Remus..." she began, "are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be," he answered tonelessly, "it's a beautiful day."

Tonks led him to her couch and told him to sit down. Remus obeyed. She was going to make breakfast and tea. The water for the tea wouldn't take so long to warm, it was the food that would take a while.

She was pretty clumsy, but somehow managed to figure out how to make her own food. Nearly stubbing her toe on the leg of her couch and tripping over thin air, Tonks made her way to the kitchen of her flat. She quickly pulled out bacon, pancake mix, and eggs, then began heating the water.

The water was done in a few moments. She reached for two tea packets of whatever tea she had to set them in the warm water. Tonks grabbed the mugs of hot tea by the handles, carefully walked to the living room, and set them down on her coffee table. The very same one she'd fallen or tripped on several times in her past.

Remus smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Tonks."

"You're welcome." she could only grin back.

She finished making the eggs, bacon, and pancakes, then set them down on the dining room table. Tonks blew away a strand of her pink hair that had fallen on her face. Thankful she didn't trip, she reached for a pair of utensils. Remus walked in, sniffing the air with a quite pleased expression. She smirked, the pleasure apparent on her face.

He pulled out a chair for her and then sat down in his own. Tonks' dining room table was square shaped, a chair on each side, making four in total. Her kitchen was small, a few cabinets near a stove and oven. Some others next to to a refrigerator. The marble tiles on the floor were cold, and the walkway was an open concept one that led into the living room. She sat down in front of her plate and picked up a pancake with her fork. Remus looked at the food, both hungry and uncomfortable.

"Well?" she laughed, "Eat."

Remus laughed at her bemused and insistent expression. She watched as he hesitatingly picked up his fork and stabbed a pancake. Tonks smirked as he quickly ate his breakfast. She knew he was hungry.

In the weeks later on, Remus kept coming over for a meal of some sort. Not that she minded it. Tonks enjoyed having company over for a meal. It was better than eating alone. They told jokes, teased and bantered, she even got Remus to laugh more than he usually did. She felt so comfortable talking to him. Like she could tell him anything and know he wouldn't tell a soul.

Tonks began to find him quite endearing. His small chuckles and loud laughs when he found whatever she said hilarious. His shining hazel eyes that seemed to shift between brown, green, and blue. Remus's kind and gentle smile. Wavy brown hair he often ran his hands through. His warm and wonderful personality seemed to amplify his delicate features by a hundred. She soon found herself seriously smitten and was eager for him to come over.

One day, Remus came over for lunch. Tonks greeted him with a smile and the meal went on as planned. She had a feeling in her heart that she was going to do the right thing, right? What would he say? What would she say?

"Remus..." she began as he finished up, "Walk with me."


	8. 8

Remus felt anxious as the young witch led him outside her home, near a forest. For the strangest reason, he could smell the salty sea air and breathed in deeply. Were they nearby by a shore? He didn't believe it. How, after all this time, had he not noticed. Tonks' house was incredibly close to a windy and gusty shore, but the cliff side made him a bit nervous.

He didn't know why he continued to come over to her house over and over. Was he even sure that she wanted him to be her guest? He knew that he should keep away from her, and listen to his brain. Unfortunately, his heart said no. Remus kept finding himself back at her house. He didn't want to be near her. He'd already fallen and was seriously smitten with her, he didn't need Tonks looking for a relationship with him!

No, no, no. This was all wrong. The wonderful and beautiful princess was always supposed to marry the handsome and young prince. Like in the stories his mother told him as a child. Of course, a wizard's life wasn't a fairytale. The fair lady wasn't supposed to marry a monster like him. She'd never fall for him.

But what if she had?

Tonks was certainly a wonderful person. Her kind and joking demeanor. Prankster smile. Remus couldn't keep away from her. What was wrong with him? He knew he wasn't allowed to fall in love. That seemed to be a forbidden thing for him. Love was so far away, yet so close. Remus found his heart beating rapidly and his breath hitching.

"Remus, I've been meaning to talk to you." she began, a mundane expression plain on her heart shaped face.

"Is this about coming to dinner and breakfast and lunch?" Remus stuttered and blurted, "I can stop, if you'd like."

"No!" Tonks cut him off, "It's not about that."

She glanced up at him, her fingers enclosed around his wrist. They were surrounded by trees and a lake on one side. She sat down, take him down with her. Her eyes seemed to cry and her lips were trembling. Was she feeling alright? Remus wondered.

"Remus. I- I..." she stopped and looked down, "Have you ever felt this warm feeling in your stomach? Your heart beating? Heat rushing to your face?"

Remus had begun to feel all these symptoms as she spoke. But what was she asking him?

"Have you ever fallen in love, Remus?" she asked, her wide and gentle hazel eyes looking up at him with wonder and awe.

His heart stopped. No, this couldn't be. He knew in his heart she wouldn't return his feeling. He must not have answered quickly enough.

He felt her warm palms press against the side of his face and draw him closer to her. In an instant, her gentle lips pressed against his, leaving Remus to feel like he was falling. His arms wrapped around her waist to pull her closer.

The kiss was gentle, loving, and sweet. A warm feeling bloomed in Remus's chest. They lingered there, lips touching, eyes closed, arms in a warm embrace, just a moment longer. Remus's thoughts hit him like a brick.

What was he doing? He shouldn't be doing this! One, Tonks was Sirius's cousin and two, he was a monster. Someone who didn't deserve anything, nor love.

He had always compared their relationship to a blazing fire in a hearth and a person seeking warmth. The crinkling embers and the light flickering on the walls. Fire was wonderful and kind, but could be harsh and dangerous as well. Remus felt like he was the fire, Tonks the beautiful and vibrant person seeking hope in the flames. If she got too close to him, she would burn and be scarred for the rest of her life. But if she was colder for just a little longer, she would recover and never feel pain from the blazing hearth. Remus rather Tonks be cold for just a little longer, even if it caused the end of him. Without the person tending to the flames or keep it alive, the fire would die, slowly but surely.

Remus pulled away and leaped our of her warm embrace, regretting it almost immediately. Her eyes widened, breathing heavy and ragged. Her chest heaved up and down from the lack of air.

As did his.

"I-I-I." he stuttered in reply, his eyes wide with fright.

He didn't deserve her. He never would. She needed someone young and rich. Someone who wasn't a monster. It wasn't that he didn't like her. That's a lie, a little voice said, you love her. This was all so new. Why had his life become so complicated? He looked away, hoping he didn't cause her pain.

Tonks' heart shaped face took on a sad expression. She looked down, her now brown hair covering her eyes.

"Oh." was her simple reply.

That was it. Remus ran. Far away, vowing silently to himself he would never cause her pain. He was going to throw himself into his work for Dumbledore, never to see the young Auror again. He didn't want to watch her fall in love with someone else. Get married to another man. Begin a family. A whole new life, without him. His heart wouldn't be able to take it. Remus prayed his legs would carry him so far, he'd never remember what happened.

 _You're being selfish_ , he silently scolded himself, _you should be hoping she does fall in love with someone else._ To help her recover from a little burn that you caused. The little voice taunting him was right. She did deserve someone better than him. Remus felt tears well up in his eyes. His heart raced, but soon sunk deeply, as if never to recover. That kiss... He felt something light up inside him. Something almost magical (well, they did live in a world of magic), but a brand new kind of magic. A flame rising in his heart, but it had been extinguished only moments ago. He furiously wiped away the tears that plagued his eyes.

Remus was in love. And he knew what he had to do.


	9. 9

Tonks could only stand there, shocked, as Remus ran. What happened? He seemed to be enjoying himself in the moments past. Salty tears of regret and hurt welled up in her hazel eyes. Was something wrong with her? Was she not fun enough? Kind enough? Pretty enough?

She furiously began wiping her face. It was hopeless, tears blurred her vision and began to fall. Each drop hit the ground with a splash. She cried. Her heart was being broken into pieces, taken out of her chest and stomped on repeatedly. The ground was brekIng under her feet, and she was falling through. She shivered, not from the cold, but the regret and pain she felt. It hurt. Everything hurt at the moment. She sat down, sniffling. Each sob was heart wrenching to hear.

What was wrong with her? Why wouldn't Remus love her back? Did he not see how she felt about him? Tears continued to flow, watering the earth throughly. She felt so useless, crying over a boy. Her usually bright pink hair had lost its color in the heat if the moment. It became a dull, dark brown. Her hazel eyes lost its normal sparkle.

She wanted to sit there, grieving in self-pity. But her mind said no, even if she was broken into a million pieces because of one seemingly selfish act of want and desire. Her heart was in shards, laying helplessly on the ground.

She glanced up at the darkening sky. Even the sunset wouldn't be pretty anymore.

Maybe Tonks was taking this a little too far. It was only a man, right? There would be more fish in the sea, as they say. Love has no bounds, doesn't it? But her heart really did feel shattered and smashed. She truly loved him, and he, in return, ran away. What was wrong with her? Another salty droplet made its way down her pale and grief-stricken face.

True love was something she'd never experienced. She had flings with others, obviously. Shared a few sweet kisses, yes. Was cat-called and hit on several times, true. But what hurt her so much about one human. Remus Lupin.

Maybe he was the only man to ever see her for something other than her metamorphmagus abilities. Maybe he was gentle and sweet towards the younger children in the Order. Maybe he showed her utmost respect and kindness. But what about Remus Lupin made her love him?

She began her slow paced walk back to her house, these loving thoughts filling her head. Tonks' tears had stopped, for which she was thankful for. She didn't want to trip over a root or tree branch because she couldn't see. Come to think of it, it was surprising she didn't trip at all.

And... she spoke too soon.

Tonks found herself plummeting to the ground, stumbling over a large tree root. Pain erupted in her right knee and she sat up, glancing down at it to see how bad the wound was. She cursed out loud. Blood was dripping down her legs. She didn't have anything to clean the wound, thankfully, her house was only a short walk anyway.

She reached her fronts steps to find someone she wouldn't expect to see. Wavy tan hair and a scarred complexion. He seemed to be leaving something on her doorstep, but noticed her coming quickly and shoved whatever it was behind him.

"Tonks!" he shouted in surprise, not specifically joy or relief, "What... what happened?" he spoke, glancing at her leg.

"None of your business." she snapped, suddenly regretting snapping at him. Remus's eyes widened in fear. Tonks quickly opened her door and stepped inside.

As she hurried around for her a first aid kit, she heard the wooden planks cream behind her, meaning Remus had followed her inside. And by the clicking of the lock, she could tell he had the decency to close her door.

"Let me help you." he said, as she walked back into the living room, clutching a first aid kit in her hands. She lifted her chin, studying the pleading man beneath her.

Pain once again erupted in her leg. She wasn't wearing pants this afternoon, but shorts. Meaning the cut would be worse. She sat down on the couch and as she tried to grab the kit, Remus snatched it from her coffee table and opened it on the other side of the table. And she couldn't reach that from her 'leg-on-the-table' position. Tonks sighed, feeling absolutely helpless as Remus bandaged her leg.

He appeared to be studying her wound. She laid there, doing absolutely nothing as he wrapped the gauze around her right knee. He was so gentle with her wounds, always glancing up at her nervously the next time he was going to de infect it, waiting for a nod from her. He also muttered an apology after every cleaning.

She felt cold and angry towards the man kneeling in front of her. Tonks was done crying. She frowned at him, hoping he would notice. But then felt her heart break into two again after teaching him stare at her, eyes wide, looking hurt and uncomfortable. She stood, as did he.

"What are you doing back at my house." she asked, her voice dripping with tension and harshness.

"I-I..." he seemed to be nervous under her glare, "Came to apologize."

"Apologize, right." she answer came as a statement, harsh and cold.

Tonks's glare pierced his gaze. He looked afraid to look her in the eye. "I-I'm sorry, Tonks."

Rage built up inside her. She wanted to yell at him. Scream. Anything. But nothing came. She hoped to find strength to be angry. She glanced at him, then towards her door.

"Get out of my house." Tonks said, angry and unforgiving.

Remus's wide eyed stare was replaced with a look of shock and sadness. He looked hurt and broken. He made his way to the door, quietly closing it on the way out.

She sighed and sat back down. Then spotted a bouquet of flowers sitting on her dining room table. She made her way over to. A note scribbled on a piece of parchment sat next to it. She immediately knew who the flowers and note were from. Who else was in her house in the last few minutes?

Remus.


	10. 10

Remus rushed from her house after she had kicked him out. He really must have done it. Running away. That was all he seemed to do. And he felt terrible about that. Being weak and worthless to the Order. All he could do was run. Run from he problems. Run from the ones he loved. Run from ... Tonks.

Why? Why did he run? His heartbeat quicker with every step. His heart was breaking, piece by piece, and falling to the dirt, never to be recovered. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Hopefully the note would explain everything to her. He prayed for her safety, hoping she wouldn't chase after him.

He really did love her. Everything about her. Her little imperfections made her seem so perfect. He felt his heart break at the thought of her tears. Tears and pain that he'd caused. But it would be a good thing in the end, right? She wouldn't love him anymore ...

Love him. Those specific words struck a thought in his mind. Love. He'd never felt this way before. Heart racing. Breath shortening. Butterflies flittering in his stomach. He'd never fallen for a girl before. Fallen. A perfect word to describe love. Something that could make you weak and susceptible to pain and hurt. But it was also something that could make you strong. Something that would help you move mountains and carry boulders. Something that would make you strong.

How could someone as wonderful and beautiful as Tonks love him? A beast. A monster. A creature of darkness. Being around herself seemed to cause them both pain. Knowing they couldn't willingly love each other, staying so far apart, that it hurt.

She was as radiant as the sun, bright and beautiful with warmth to share. But he, a creature of darkness, was burned by her delicate touch. He wanted her to be his, more than he could imagine. But being near her and knowing she would never love him as much as he loved her burned him, crushing his soul like a grape.

Remus didn't notice the delicate silver phoenix flying towards him. It flew quickly, as if carrying an urgent message. The silver bird was obviously the patronus of Albus Dumbledore. It stopped in front of him, speaking in the older wizard's voice.

"Meeting today, 8 o'clock, at 12 Grimmauld Place, meet me there early, Remus."

Remus nodded, and the phoenix flew away, as if gracefully floating on the wind. Realizing that could still use magic to get to 12 Grimmauld Place quicker, he apparated there, hoping Dumbledore would be there already.

Remus stopped in front of the doorway of 12 Grimmauld Place, but to him, it was just Sirius's house. He knocked on the door, hoping Sirius would hear, but not his mother, whose portrait was hanging in the hallway.

His old friend swung open the door. Sirius beamed at him. Remus could only smile back.

"Padfoot!" Remus embraced his friend, "Is Dumbledore here?"

"Wow, thank you Moony. You really care about how I'm doing today. And for your information, I'm doing great."

The pair of them laughed, and Sirius stepped aside to let Remus in. He grinned, something he felt as if he hadn't done for a while.

"So Moony, how have you been. Still single?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Snogged anyone lately?"

"Oh God, Padfoot." Remus fought the urge to blush, still felt the heat rise or his face.

"Ha!" his old friend laughed in victory, "So who was it?"

Remus's eyes widened, thankfully, Dumbledore broke the silence by entering the house, uninvited, "Ah, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black. What a pleasure it is to see you both."

Remus smiled sheepishly. He didn't ant to admit to his childhood friend that he had a crush on his second cousin. Or snogged his little cousin. Or that he left her after that. Then tried to apologize in a note.

The meeting began as soon as everyone arrived. The children were continuing their studies back at the school. Tonks refused to meet his eyes. For which he felt guilty about. He missed her usually bright and warm brown eyes.

Remus sighed, leaning back into his chair. Maybe she would forgive him? Maybe she'd find somewhere in her heart that she could treat him as an equal? No... that's impossible to hope for.

The young Auror lifted her eyes to spotted Remus sitting across from his at the table. Surprisingly, he didn't spot fear or hatred in her warm eyes. He didn't see repulsiveness or anger. But a look of sadness. Pity? But love all the same. He could see friendship in a small, nearly invisible smile. She maybe had read his note. Remus's heart was leaping for joy. She wants repulsed by him! Or his condition! He wanted to cheer and pump a fist into the air. But they were at an Order meeting. And he couldn't do any of that. Remus sent back a gentle smile, hoping not to scare the young witch with his excitement.

Remus's smile only grew throughout the meeting. Sirius and Tonks would make silky expressions as Snape spoke, them all sharing a hatred for the potions master. But they had grown out of them school day pranks and were respectful as they could possibly be. She seemed to forgive him. After everything he did. How could someone have that much love and happiness in her heart for someone as disgusting and horrifying as me, Remus thought to himself. How? She was truly magical. Truly lovable. Truly beautiful.

Beautiful. A word you could use to describe someone who seemed so perfect it hurt. Pretty was set for appearance. But beauty had no limits. Remus saw that in Tonks's brown eyes, everyone and everything was beautiful. Therefore, she was the most beautiful in the world in him.

 **Hi! I just want to thank everyone, once again for commenting on and reading this story!**

 **-Abby**


	11. 11

In the weeks later on, Remus continued to throw himself into his work. Never caring how it hurt him, as long as it helped the Order. He was going to make this world better to avenge his friends. James. Lily. The Order. The children. They needed a new and better world. Remus was going to make sure they would live in that world.

The Order sat at a long table, Mad-Eye at its head. He was beginning to give out new assignments.

"Nymphadora and Remus..."

Tonks didn't even frown. Remus knew that something was wrong. Maybe she had fallen in love with Sirius along the way. But that's silly. They're blood related. But, of course, the whole pureblood thing. Remus was having a silent argument with himself. Debating whether Tonks had fallen for one his best friends or not.

It's better she fall in love, he thought to himself, she wouldn't love you and you wouldn't be putting her in danger. Remus sighed, waiting to hear the mission at hand for the pair of them.

"Rudolphus LeStrange's home. That is where you two will be hiding out." he raised an eyebrow at them with a slight frown.

Remus was excited. A mission for the first time in forever. The full moon wouldn't be for another few weeks, for which he was thankful for. He could have grinned, if not for the solemn air of the meeting. He slumped in his seat, knowing Tonks wouldn't look at him.

The meeting quickly fished and Remus stood to greet his partner for the night. Surprisingly, she looked up and smiled at him. Smiled? He spotted the little tips of her hair turning lighter and pinker. He could only grin back. They said nothing, only exchanged looks of happiness and pleasure as they walked outside.

Remus followed the young Auror. He didn't exactly pay anymore attention to Mad-Eye after he'd declared the missions. And Remus had absolutely no idea where the heck Rudolphus LeStrange's home was. He'd guessed it was a large house, seeing as the couple both came from wealthy, pureblood, families.

Remus wondered if they could apparate to the house's grounds, but he figured it wouldn't work. There would be some sensors or protective spells. The LeStranges were rich and powerful. They figured it wasn't too far from Grimmauld Place, seeing as the Blacks and LeStranges were distantly related by blood and by marriage.

Remus ran a shaky hand through his hair. Tonks glanced up at him sadly.

"You don't have to apologize." she began, looking at her boots, "I read the note."

Remus felt as if the stunning curse had hit him and he would have fallen to the ground. She actually read the note he left for her? He sighed, releasing a warm breath of air into the cold atmosphere.

Remus and Tonks found themselves standing in front of the mansion. The home didn't see, like a home at all. Dark. Dreary. Cold. Unforgiving. Endless words to describe the LeStrange mansion, none of them being good. The home was at least two stories. The dark gray concrete blocks making up the home were crumbling. The statues of magical creatures haunted him and sent chilling shivers down his spine. Tonks seemed to notice, but stayed silent.

Remus glanced up the midnight sky. Then back at the young and lovely pink haired Auror beside him.

"Here goes nothing." he sighed, her hazel eyes meeting his.

~oOo~

They hid under a bush in the yard. Wasn't the most comfortable nor innocent looking position. Tonks sighed, knowing Remus was unhappy and sad. His backstory only made her sadder.

Remus had left her note that caused her heart to wrench out of pity and love. He'd told her everything. Every little secret. And he trusted her to keep them. That he was a werewolf. That even he feared the moon. That he told lower of himself. He needed a hug. A warm, enveloping hug of hope and love.

Spying on the manor was utterly useless. It was too quiet. Nothing has happened for the past half hour. The night air was beginning to chill her skin. She shivered nad huddled closer to Remus for warmth.

"Sorry." she began, "It's kinda cold out here."

"It's quite alright," he smiled, "I feel the same."

The pair of two looked for a sigh of something happening. Still quiet. Small talk seemed to be the only option. Tonks made a few comments about the appearances of fellow Order members. Of how handsome Sirius was, after years of torture. She didn't find it strange, seeing as they were second cousins and could do stuff like that al the time. It was never awkward to called you family pretty or handsome for her.

Remus seemed to resent that. He replied with a snide remark, showing a bit of anger and bitterness. Of how they were popular. How they were attractive.

"He would always get the girls." he said bitterly, seeming to glare at something in the distance.

Could he really resent that about his best friends? Couldn't he see a bit of worth in himself? Tonks thought him an idiot in that moment. He may have been a bright wizard in spells and potions, but he surely knew nothing of feelings and self-esteem. She wanted to slap him.

Why didn't he realize she loved him? Was he really that stupid? That oblivious? Tonks nearly punched him. Remus John Lupin had to be smarter than this.

But soon, words of love, hope, and a bit of frustration left her lips. She couldn't stop herself. She knew that he needed help. But she needed to express her frustration.

"You know who I've fallen for, but you're too bloody ignorant to realize it!" she scolded him.

A small smile crossed his face. But suddenly flitted away, as if it was never there. She felt her heart reach out to him. Tonks smiled, her color changing hair nearly giving away their cover.

Maybe he realized she loved him? She could only hope so. Tonks' heart lifted and went out to him. Remus was always so melancholy and sad. She needed to be the one to bring happiness in his life. She was the one who needed to make him smile.


	12. 12

Remus didn't know what to say. She loved him! He waned to jump for joy. In an instant, his heart was crushed. He knew he could never get married. He didn't want to pass his condition to an innocent child. Nor could he make his wife an outcast.

He needed to pretend not to understand what she had meant. He needed to tell her that he didn't love her, his head was elated, while his heart hurt. He knew she was smarter than that. But it was worth a try. He needed to avoid her. He needed her to fall out of love with him. He needed to be away from her. This was the right choice, was it not?

In the weeks later on, Remus kept volunteering for the most dangerous of missions. He was going to walk to his death that admit he loved her. She didn't need to know that he loved her. She didn't need to know. But he had a feeling that she knew.

Tonks being extremely unhappy. Her usually bright hair was their natural dark brown color. She was clumsier than usual, falling and tripping bier the strangest things. At the Order meeting, she refused to meet his eyes. And when she accidentally looked at him, he saw so much pain, sadness, and tears.

Remus felt a little voice poke at him. Something didn't feel right. And it wasn't just Tonks' unhappiness. Something wasn't right at all. He glanced up at the stairs, where Sirius was, retrieving something from his room.

Something wasn't right. Remus knew it. His heart felt something was going to go wrong. And somehow, somehow, he just knew it was going to involve Harry and his friends. Some members of the Order quickly apparated to the Hall of Mysteries, where a great battle would begin.

The battle was fought. The battle was won. The battle was no more. These were some of the only words to play in Remus's head. Deaths. Casualties. These were normal signs of a battle, right? He glanced at Harry, who was so painfully James's son, it was hard not to address him as an old friend. As James Potter. He seemed to be in so much pain. More pain than a fifteen year old should be having.

Anger grew in Remus. Sirius. Sirius was dead. Gone. Lost from this world forever. Remus wanted to slam his fist against a wall. It was all his fault. Why didn't he move him away from the Curtain. Why? Sirius seemed so lively and joyful. Only to die. Now. When the war was far from over.

Deaths. Casualties. Hurt. Sorrow. Pain. Fear. Remus's chest began to hurt withe every step from the Hall of Mysteries. The rest of the Order members were tragically injured. Dumbledore and himself included. He glanced at Tonks and Moody, who were covered in blood and wounds. Each was injured severely, with broken limbs or bleeding wounds. Remus felt pain in his side. A few pain curses were thrown by the Death Eaters.

Sirius was dead. He's gone. Remus scolded himself. How could he let him die? It was all his fault. Maybe if he'd moved Sirius from the veil... maybe if he finished off Bellatrix LeStrange first. Maybe if he pushed him out of the way... but he would have died.

It was no matter to Remus. His life was worth nothing to the world. Just the casualty of one werewolf. A creature. A beast.

Sirius's death has distracted him from nearly everything. He was even clumsier than Tonks. A few weeks later, Remus hoped to find some new mission for the Order. Something he could do.

He went to Dumbledore. Someone who showed him mercy and kindness. He's not the only one, a little voice in his head poked at him. His minded flitted to a certain pink haired witch.

He glanced at her, hoping she wouldn't notice. He watched the way her hair slowly change. It used to be a light brown. Hazel, you could call it. With hidden streaks of yellow and gold in her hair. Now, the color slowly shifted into a dark brown, matching that color of her chocolate eyes. He soon realized her appearance was influenced by her emotions. She looked up, seeming to feel his eye on her, and glanced at him, sad and depressed. Remus felt the same way. Sirius's death wouldn't be easy to overcome. For the both of them.

The pair of them walked side by side, away from a place of death and destruction. He refused to look at her. But he felt Tonks' eyes on him, and he felt her small hand slide into his. It was the first sign of comfort Remus had received. He couldn't stop himself from looking at her. She smiled, but her hair remained brown. There was pain in her eyes. Dried blood rested on her clothes, but her smile and eyes were the same. So many emotions mixed into it. Pain. Happiness. Hurt. Regret. Hilarity. Love...

She squeezed his hand gently, as if comforting him over his best friend's death. _She must feel the same grief he did_ , he realized, _this was her family member dying. And she watched it happen._

Remus nearly charged into the Veil during the battle. It was only best friend's son's anger stricken face and Tonks who'd stopped him. Holding Harry back was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, when he wanted to mourn too.

But what stopped him? What really did stop him? Tonks wasn't anywhere near him... but she was the only thing on his mind.

Remus didn't bother fighting the tears back. He brought his other hand to his eye and wiped quite a few salty droplets away. Tonks seemed to notice and let go to his hand to embrace him. Remus really needed that hug.

How did such a wonderful person like her not be afraid of him? He was a werewolf for goodness' sake! But she didn't seem to worry about that. As she hugged him, a single word of description was on his mind. _Beautiful._


	13. 13

**Wrote this while listening to "First Burn" a Hamildrop written by Lin Manuel Miranda. Also while messily sobbing.**

It had been so long since Sirius's death, but to Tonks, it only felt like a day ago. She saw Remus smile or at least find comfort in her embrace. And that was all she needed to do.

But Remus refused to stop plunging in missions for Dumbledore. He refused to listen to her words and warnings. Tonks clutched her shirt as she watched Remus volunteer for a dangerous mission. One that forced him to live among werewolves.

His wavy sandy brown hair. Amber eyes. Pained smile. Thin future. She'd fallen. Fallen deep in love. Her pain grew. Why? The idiot! She found his kind and gentle demeanor so wonderful. Tonks felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. Did he wish to kill himself after what she had said. Her small declaration of love? Didn't he live her back?

She sat there helplessly as he spoke and promised to leave today. Tears began to fill her brown eyes. Her hair was back to its natural brown. She was clumsier than usual and unsophisticated. What had happened? How had this man change her life? She was a completely different person.

Didn't he listen? The big headed fool! She wanted to cry. Her mouth sat, agape, hurt and betrayed. He knew what she wanted from him! Why didn't he listen! The stupid, bloody, idiotic, bovine... she could have continued her seemingly endless list of insults, but found it pointless as he left the table. There were no missions for the rest of the Order.

She stood as everyone left, but found herself nearly collapsing out of grief and anger. She stomped her way over to him, making sure her steps resonated on the ground. Her fiery hair matching her temper.

"HOW DARE YOU?" she screamed, "DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN?"

Tears came to her eyes. They welled up and began to fall. She could barely see his delicate face, lined with scars and permanent marks of pain. His amber eyes were frightened and ashamed. _He should be_ , she thought.

She continued her tirade, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THIS. WHY? DOES IT PLEASE YOU TO CONSTANTLY PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER. DO YOU WISH FOR DEATH?"

"Tonks... I-" he helplessly stated, tears falling from his eyes, "If I'd known..."

"WHAT DO YOU BLOODY MEAN 'IF YOU KNEW' YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME." she brought her sleeve to her face, furiously wiping her tears.

Her heart beat fast out of pain and frustration. Her breathing become heavy. The frown and snark on her seemed along permanent in that moment. Her throat was hoarse from yelling.

She stood and cried, her sobs racking her body, causing her to double over. She knelt on the ground, her hair covering her eyes.

"If I told you I loved you..." she nearly screamed as she choked on her sobs, "would it make you want to stay..." Her voice cracked, the floodgates opened, letting out a barrage of tears. Her clutched her shirt even tighter, her sobs filling the quiet room. It was empty except for the two of them.

"Would you stay ... for me?"

 _~oOo~_

Remus looked down on Tonks sobbing on the floor in a mess of tears and cries. A beautiful mess, he thought. He wanted or reach out and comfort her and he almost did, if not for a voice in his head, begging and pleading him to stop.

 _No. She can't fall in love with you. You can't fall in love with her. You are a danger to society. You could hurt her_ , the same voice said, scolding him.

Remus' heart was broken into pieces. He yearned to hold her. Hug her. Tell her everything was alright and he wouldn't leave,

Tears began to blur his vision and his breathing was heavy. There was no way to answer her question. He really did love her. But would that make him stay, giving his werewolf form to accidentally kill someone he truly loved.

He watched as Tonks finally found the strength to stand. She stood, glared at him, and began her clumsy walk to the door. Her eyes were pained and hurt. They were still the same brown eyes he'd fallen for.

Remus watched her leave, doing absolutely nothing. Tears continued to fall to the ground, blurring his vision. He wiped his eyes and turned around, to see Molly glaring gently and Arthur Weasley, who had put his hand on his wife's shoulder. Molly seemed to be disappointed and angry while Arthur looked a lot more disappointed and tired than his wife.

"Remus,"Molly began, taking a breath, "Can't you see she loves you?"

"I can't be with her because my ... condition." he said, knowing it wasn't the right thing to say in front of Molly Weasley, "I'm a monster."

The Weasley couple glanced at each other. Remus knew he was about to get a lecture.

"Remus, do you really think Molly would let you into this house if you were truly a monster." Arthur stated.

"Falling in love isn't a little matter. You know you've fallen for her. Why do you refuse to love her back." Molly leaned against her husband, "And you're right about that, Arthur."

"The children love you." Arthur looked at him over the tops of his glasses, "If the twins can respect and appreciate you, you deserve someone that loves who. Not as a parent or a sibling or a teacher, but someone who is willing to build a life with you. And that one person who truly loves you —"

"And is willing to take the risk." Molly interjected.

"Is pushed away ... by you." Arthur finished.

The couple began to leave as Remus stood there, in awe of them.

Molly poked her head bald into the room and looked at him, "Remus, do think on what we've said."

Then she left to clean her home and kitchen. They wouldn't understand how he felt about this. Would they? But they were human. They were wizards. They were purebloods. They had everything they wanted. A family. A happy one, nonetheless. Did Molly and Arthur really understand his situation.

 _Of course they do_ , a little part of Remus' heart said, _they know how much you love her and how much she loves you. And they're absolutely right_. He should try to have a relationship with her. It may or may not succeed. But he should try. At least.


	14. 14

Tonks apparated to her home near the forest, a mess of tears and snot. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket, refused to believe that the man she loved was so stupid as to volunteer for a death wish.

But that very same man had come knocking on her door an hour later.

She was innocently cleaning, but her clumsiness was making a mess right after she'd fixed it. Tonks sweepers, wiped, and even dusted a few of her shelves to keep her mind off of Remus.

When the knock on her door was heard through her home, she didn't race to answer. Even as she walked slowly, she managed to trip on the coffee table and bellow a string of articulate swears and curses not meant for those under the age of ten. Tonks opened the door after undoing the lock.

Remus.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face before meeting his eyes. He ran a hand through his wavy sandy brown hair and wore a wool sweater. His eyes held curiosity and gentleness.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her tone uncaring and serious.

"I... I wanted to se—see you." he stuttered, a small smile on his face.

Tonks was certainly not amused. Did he really think he could come back with flowers as an apology and she would forgive him completely. She stepped outside and stood on her tippy toes as an attempt to get in his face. It wasn't working. Remus was simply _too_ tall.

"Look, you really thought you could just come to my house with a hug and I'd forgive you completely? For ignoring me? For never listening to me? For never... oh dammit. I can't do this right. You're too tall."

At this, Remus chuckled, the grin plain on his face. She wanted to slap him. Did he not realize how unhappy she was? The bloody idiot. But suddenly, she felt warm arms wrap around her. Remus was... hugging her.

"I came to apologize for not listening to you." he spoke softly, whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry."

Tonks was speechless. The words had simply died in her throat. But less than a moment later, he slipped away, leaving her alone at her house. A small smile. A wave.

The holidays weren't bright without Remus and Sirius. There wasn't really anywhere to spend them, Except with her family. Her parents were still kind and loving enough to hav their twenty-two year old daughter spend the holidays at their home.

The Tonks family cottage was decorated with Christmas lights and wreaths. A tree near the fireplace was decorated with ornaments and flowers. A delicate angel sat in top. Tonks grinned.

Remus had been gone for so long now. She didn't think he'd want to stay among the more violent werewolves for more than six months. It felt as if he didn't want to anywhere near her. Tonks felt her heart break a little. Why didn't he want to be near her? She thought he enjoyed her dry but witty humor and fun personality. Was it because she was clumsy? She was too young and immature?

Tonks had begun to have self doubts for a while. Since she had met ... Remus. Tonks liked to portray herself as a confident person who didn't have a care in the world. She didn't really feel that way. _No one does. Everybody has self doubts_ , she told herself.

For a bit of more fun and magic in the household, Tonks casted the patronus spell to see a little jackrabbit running around her house. What she saw was much different burst from the top of her wand was much different. Very different, indeed.

 _~oOo~_

Remus was really beginning to hate this mission. Werewolves were messy people and had no sense of personal hygiene whatsoever. But Remus did what he could to help the Order and ... keep away from _her_.

Whenever the lovely picture of a pink haired witch came to mind, Remus would end up standing or sitting and just daydreaming. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't think about her. He couldn't.

Because thinking about her made him love her more. And making him love her more meant he'd have the courage to marry her and end up making her an outcast in society. Remus loved her enough to keep away from her.

He'd pushed the thoughts behind him. The werewolves didn't really live altogether, they loved in smaller packs. Remus had been wandering from pack to pack, pretending he was a stray (which he was, he didn't exactly live among other werewolves) and under a fake name. He'd changed the name several times from Charles White to John Church to Edward Brown and so on and so forth.

He did all of this to keep away from her. Remus wanted to see her again, but he knew he couldn't. If he married her, the results would be disastrous. Oh, but how his heart yearned to see her again.

The embrace they shared was kind and comforting. The gentle smell of candy and flowers. Salty sea air. Her soft hair. He missed her so much it hurt. Why did he volunteer for this mission again?

Remus was pulled from his daydream. _You volunteered to make sure she wouldn't love you_ , a little voice poked him, _and she'd love some young and wealthy coworker and you'd be forever forgotten by her._ That thought brought sadness to his heart. Forgotten by the woman he'd loved the most? He knew that she'd fall in love with someone else as long as he was away from her, but he didn't want to be forgotten.

A whole new fantasy came to mind. The war being over and You-Know-Who was dead. Witches and wizards would be able to settle down and have a family. Everyone could make whole new lives for themselves and others. But he wasn't forgotten by the woman he loved the most.

Tonks would have a small family, and Remus could come over everyday just to visit them. They could still be friends. Maybe not as close as Remus would have wanted them to be, but still close.

He pictured Tonks sitting on a couch, cradling a child of a year old. Remus was looking down at a young boy, no more than the age of five. He had bright blue hair that changed colors. Tonks looked up to smile at him, her hazel eyes shining with happiness and satisfaction. But no longer the love or pain from when they fought in the war.

Remus shook his head to wipe the image away. He needed to focus on the task at hand, not what he wished or wanted. He promised to see her again, what the war was good and won.


	15. 15

Tonks found the rest of the holiday quite depressing, seeing as there weren't many assignments to do for the Order. Mad-Eye had seemed to give her a break from all the missions and sleuthing. She didn't really want to deal with any of this fighting anymore.

It was finally the day before Christmas Eve. Or Christmas Eve Eve, as she had jokingly called it. She had absolutely no idea where the heck she was going to be spending her Christmas. Molly had offered for her to come over and have dinner there, but Tonks had turned it down. She didn't really want to celebrate when the man she loved was in danger. Grave danger.

Tonks stood to decorate the tree. She could imagine how much fun this much be at the Weasley's house. A huge family. A large gathering of children decorating the trees and later sitting by the fireplace opening presents. Everyone would drink hot chocolate and tell stories and fables.

Tonks always dreamed of having a family. A large one no doubt. Her mother had been disowned by the Blacks after she had married Tonks' father, Ted Tonks. Her father's relatives weren't close and she only spend her time with her mum and dad.

Having a family to celebrate the holidays with was something she would love to have. Children opening presents, gleeful smiles on their faces. Snuggling by the fireplace. Having not a care in the world. She sighed, letting lose a breath of air she didn't know she was holding.

Sirius' death wouldn't be an easy thing to overcome. She couldn't imagine how difficult it must be for Remus. Sirius had been his childhood best friend. Or Harry. He was Harry's godfather who had been absent for twelve years of Harry's life. But he still cared. Sirius was also her mother's cousin. They must have been close.

She spent the Christmas alone. Hot chocolate by the frosty windows. Curling up under the blankets and watching the movies that they played every Christmas. A personal favorite of hers was The Nightmare before Christmas.

She sighed. Her home was so melancholy for such a joyful holiday. She'd turned down the offer of spending Christmas with her parents because they seemed to have done things differently since she moved out.

How she recalled baking cookies with her mother. Or her father picking her up so she could put the star on the tree. (Seeing as Dora was horribly clumsy, she'd dropped the star quite a few times.) The warm smells coming from the kitchen. Bright lights shining from the tree. Under the tree sat a present for each one of them.

Maybe she could visit her parents... she did get them presents. Tonks glanced at the clock on her wall. It was the late and they wouldn't be awake right now. She sighed and huddled under the blanket a bit more snuggly. She felt quite tired, working at the Ministry has gotten harder. Worse than it used to be.

She closed her eyes for just a second, then drifted off to sleep.

 _~oOo~_

Remus decided to spend Christmas at the Burrow. One less reason to see _her_. Molly had let him stay over for the night, which he was forever grateful for.

They'd spent the evening talking. Remus didn't want to think about what they were talking about. It was dangerous to know things these times. The food was glorious, as it always was when it was made by Molly Weasley. The children were simply overjoyed when they opened gifts and talked around the table. Remus stood apart, admiring their shining and happy faces.

Remus missed Tonks. Quirky smile. Shining eyes. He scolded himself, _the more you think about her, the harder it will be for you to leave._

Remus was going to be helping Dumbledore by living with a pack of werewolves. He'd be finding out who they worked for. What they did. And a lot more valuable information. It wasn't the most wonderful job in the world, but it pushed her away from his mind.

Yes, he loved her. He loved her dearly and would never risk seeing the pain on her face every time he returned from a full moon. He'd only be a burden for her. An emotional burden. A financial burden.

Remus never dreamed of getting married or having a family. To him, it was just never a possibility. He was a werewolf, someone other people could never love. But _she_ did _._ He'd loved her back. He loved everything about her.

He'd been amused by her quirky antics when they'd first met. She was a star, shining in the dark and making others smile using her talents. Then he'd become impressed after that first mission. Extremely talented at magic. Wordless enchantments and spells. But still knew how to smile. She never let the fact that she was amazing at magic get to her head. Tonks never seemed to think herself higher than anyone else and looked amazed when Molly performed the simplest of household spells.

Then, he was smitten. Sirius teased him relentlessly. Teased. In the past. When his best friend was still alive. Remus' heart nearly stopped as he remembered the Veil. The fighting. The death.

Oh, but how he was smitten with her amazing personality. She was wonderful all the same. He cherished every minute they spent together during and after Order meetings and how he missed going to her house for meals. That way, they wouldn't both be alone. But that time together had diminished greatly. He hadn't seen her in the longest time.

He wondered how she was spending Christmas. She'd probably gone to her parents' home. If she didn't, he hoped that she wasn't spending the holidays all by herself. Remus knew he had to stop thinking about her. He'd never be able to leave.

He could only stay away from her, hoping that she'd fall out of love with him. It aches his heart to think of that. Falling out of love seemed to be like a such a silly thing. It you loved someone, wouldn't you love them forever? You'd cherish every living moment with them and light up at the sight of their smile. But love, being driving force of the universe, was tangible and uncertain. Love was another complicated matter in Remus' life. How he'd felt so silly to think she'd fallen for Sirius.

It wasn't that he hadn't noticed that she'd fallen for him. He'd fallen for her first. Of course he noticed, the light ink blushes. The sweet smiles. But he had a horrible way of concealing that he loved her to bits. Red cheeks. Stutters. Awkward smiles across the room. Being clumsy the moment he'd notice that she was in the room with him.

Remus just didn't want her to end up falling deeper for him. He couldn't love her. He couldn't give her everything she needed or wanted. He hoped to stay away. Yes, he loved her more than anything in world. More than he loved himself. She'd made him see things in a whole new light. He didn't believe he was good enough to be with her. But she spent so much time with him, every single moment told him that he wasn't a monster. That he was worth living. That he was worth receiving the gift of love and life.

Remus learned to hide his affections for people a long time ago. These emotions of love and longing, so raw and new, were more powerful than sheer force of will.


	16. 16

Remus was beginning to hate his job. Living amongst the werewolves for months now. Fun, right? Fenrir Greyback was constantly suspicious of him. Remus had to take a new name and mess up his appearance a little.

He was glad to have been given a bit of a break to spend the Christmas holiday with the Weasleys. But after what had happened with Tonks and the Burrow burnin down, he knew he needed to stay away from her more than ever. Remus was making the right choice, wasn't he?

The Burrow had been rebuilt in the time that passed. Dumbledore was glad to have Remus spying for the Order. He really knew he should be here this long, but he had one last mission.

But living with his fellow werewolves sucked. A new pack every month. Spy on some other lone wolves. Every so often Remus wondered why the bloody heck he was doing this. What was he going to get out of throwing himself into potential danger.

But Remus quickly got over it. He wasn't that type of person, to be selfish and arrogant, right? He was doing this for a better world. For James and Lily. For Sirius. For Harry. For the Weasley family. For the Order. For Dumbledore. Remus wanted a better world for future generations. He hoped to watch Harry and his friends grow up and have their families. He wanted to see the Order members smile without the worry and the pain. He wanted to see Tonks again.

He wanted to see her bright and alluring smile. Her practical jokes and snickers. Her clumsy but winning personality. So many things, Remus couldn't count. He just wanted to see her truly beautiful and loving smile once more.

Remus glanced up the pack her was currently residing in, under the name John Church. Before temporarily joining this pack of werewolves, he'd casted a few charms to change his hair and eye color, a bit of his facial features, and the clothes he wore. He had the appearance of a twenty year old, light, wavy, and short haired, blue eyed werewolf with a cunning smile. Remus was currently attempting to construct his backstory.

He and the other lived in this kinda of secluded village buried deep into the woods. It was evening now, few weeks before the full moon. Everyone had decided to eat their dinner together. Remus wasn't too shocked that they acted like regular people. Just people with an illness. A few people made food while other had set the tables. This pack was a but more welcoming than a few others Remus had visited.

The head of this little family was a man by the name of Alexander Scott, a close friend of Fenrir Greyback. They often conspired with one another and spoke about their plans to the group. Fortunately, Remus had not interrupted a meeting.

Unlike Greyback, Scott was calmer and a tad more welcoming. He didn't outright attack Remus for pleading a place amongst his pack for a short while. Remus knew Greyback would be sure to attack him if he begged a place among his friends. Scott was a dark haired, dark eyed man. His hair draped across his shoulders in a messy and unnerving way. The outfits these people wore were seeking new and tidy. Whatever few rips and tears were hidden in the creases of the fabrics.

The meal consisted of a simple bubble and squeak **(I'm personally sorry if I get any of these British things wrong, the internet isn't very reliable and I'm from New York.)** shared among the group. It was made of leftover vegetables from their last meal, which Remus assumed was lunch. He sat and ate politely as Scott tried for a simple conversation.

"So, Mr. John Church, where are you from?" Scott glanced at him, as did the rest of the table.

Almost forgetting that _he_ was John Church, Remus weakly responded, "Upper Scotland. I had just graduated from Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts, you say." Scott smiled, "You can do a bit of magic?"

"Yes, so to speak."

"Interesting."

Remus was getting nervous under Scott's glare. He fidgeted under the table, drumming his fingers on his knees. Remus had to ask his extremely important question.

"Alexander Scott, may I ask how the war against You-Know-Who, is coming along?"

"War against him?" the head werewolf gave a hearty laugh, "We can discuss that later. For the moment, enjoy the meal."

Scott sent Remus a look saying they would talk about this later. He nodded and finished eating his food. Remus was so tired, it had been such a long time since he slept well. He nearly face planted into his food.

Remus had been chased off by the other pack he had visited. And had so much as two hours of sleep and serenity.

His sleepy thoughts drifted to the Order, something that would help him keep awake with their mishaps and accidents (mostly caused by Tonks, he reminded himself). Remus felt the corners of his lips turn upward and the heat spread across his cheeks at the thought of the clumsy Metamorphmagus.

Her laughter and sky comments kept him awake at the dinner. Of course, the thing that struck him the most was her kind and natural personality. So easy going and jaunty. A beautiful and wonderful woman like her could never fall for a simpleton like him.

Of course, Remus expected the alpha of the pack to notice his tired manner. Scott had pulled him aside once the dinner had terminated. Scott greeted him with a sly smile, telling Remus that he knew something he did not.

"I see you fancy a lady, John." Scott began, quite bluntly.

Almost forgetting he was John Church, Remus' eyes widened in shock, "How can you tell?"

"Your silly smile." Again with the silly smile thing, Remus thought. Exactly what Sir—a lump of sadness and mourning filled Remus's throat, "Mr. Scott, please explain to me why this is relevant to this conversation."

"It is not, I'm afraid. I do enjoy talking about rumors and gossip." Scott sighed, glancing at Remus.

Remus folded his arms against his chest crossly, hating Scott for withholding information from him. Then again, Remus had been here for less than a day. He shouldn't expect to have an instant answers within this pack.

He sighed, listening to Scott's statements about the gossip, hoping to please the alpha with his listening skills. About the silly rumors of affairs and romance. Remus knew that werewolves were still human, he just didn't expect them to be into these sorts of things. They were a lot like Remus's former students.

"Now, John. What had you what to talk about?" Scott asked, notably kind.

Remus blinked, "Ah, yes. I would like to know if you and your pack are fighting for You-Know-Who."

A sly and devilish smile appeared on Scott's pale face, "Yes, we are."

Remus took a step back, "You are? But why?"

"So we can get what we want." Scott began walking toward the village. Remus followed him, "You see that us werewolves are just normal people with a monthly problem, yet we casted out by the rest of society. But, if the Dark Lord wins the war, we will finally have better treatment. We can rise above all. And even if we are betrayed by the Death Eaters, we have a plan to fight back. The more bitten people there are, the larger the army. This will make such precious information to your beloved Order, won't it," Scott looked him in the eye, "Remus Lupin."

 **Hey everyone! What do you think so far? Thanks for everything!**

 **-Abby**


	17. 17

Tonks was so tired of feeling utterly useless. She had nearly fallen asleep at the last Order meeting as Snape was talking. (Not that she would have minded it, she so would have preferred to sleep through Snape's report.) The missions were boring and uneventful. She didn't have many partners who would at least try to make her laugh.

She desperately wished Remus would return from his death-defying mission of invasion and deception. That made it seem more important than it actually was. It wasn't hard to figure out that the werewolves would work for Voldemort. Tonks had predicted that earlier on, and of course, like every single man she had ever met, didn't listen or refused to believe her. She needed better company.

The Burrow would be a lovely place to visit, but she didn't think the Weasleys would appreciate her entering their home without permission. What was she thinking, Molly and Arthur would definitely let her in. But bothering them with nothing? Ah well, she sighed, alone again. The next meeting wasn't until next week. She didn't want to leave her home and visit her parents for the fear of attracting the Death Eaters to them.

After making herself a cup of hot chocolate, she sat down on the couch to read a book. Something her hadn't read in a while. But her focus refused to stay on the black and white pages. Her eyelids began to feel heavy. Sleep would be nice, wouldn't it? And relaxing.

After changing into pajamas, which consisted of a loose sleeveless shirt and shorts, Tonks climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up snuggly around her body. She fell prisoner to sleep and her eyelids drifted closed.

Approximately twenty minutes later, there was a loud pounding at her door. Tonks moaned and rolled on her side, looking utterly disheveled. She blew strands of light brown hair (with the tips a very dark pink) as she stood, still in her loose pajamas.

Another round of loud knocking.

"I'm coming!" she yelled somewhat sleepily and rushed to the door.

She swung open the door and saw the figure of a bloodied and dirt covered man. The man's hair was clearly filled with leaves and twigs from the forest and his clothes were covered in bits of mud and dried blood.

The name left her lips before she realized it, "Remus."

Remus looked at Tonks pleadingly. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The poor man was tired and exhausted. She heart went out to him, her stomach twisting and turning.

"Tonks..." he collapsed and she managed to catch him before he hit the floor and drag him into her house.

"What—what happened?"

She watched him attempt to choke out his story, but stopped suddenly, his eyes bulging. Oh my God, she thought. She dragged him to the couch to lay down. Remus coughed, droplets of blood flew to his ripped shirt.

Her eyes welled with tears at the sight of such a broken man. She started to address his wounds, but he turned away.

"Let me help you..." she said, tearing a piece of her shirt to wrap the injury on his arm. Her hand came back bloody and red.

"Aren't you frightened of me? Repulsed? Disgusted?" he questioned in outrage, finding the courage to speak.

~oOo~

Scott's words rung in Remus's ears. Don't you realize that we are monsters? She will never love you back? We are hated by all of society, Remus. Can't you see why we allied ourselves with the Dark Lord? Tonks looked at him with such pity in her eyes. She seemed so broken and hurt by what he said. Did she think that he assumed she was a terrible person?

"I just want to help you!" she yelled, "Is that what you think of me? A foolish girl who can't handle a bit of blood? I'm a bloody Auror for God's sake."

Her words rang for a moment. Remus relented and let her help him. She addressed his wounds smoothly and quickly, using healing spells and bandages (mostly band-aids).

"I-I" Remus coughed, "I guess I owe you again."

"For what?" she questioned, healing a cut on his leg.

A small smile crossed his face, "For helping me. And for just being there."

"I'm doing what anyone else would have done."

She smiled at him, radiant as always. Little stars twinkled in her eyes. She was beautiful and kind. Fierce and protective. Caring and compassionate. Her seemingly simple view on how she helped him meant so much more to Remus. She wasn't judging on what he was or how he appeared, but who he really was. He loved her for that.

"It was—" Remus began his story, "Alexander Scott. A close friend of Greyback. He had somehow figured out who I was and ... had the a few members of the pack attack me. I ran through the woods. Your house was the closest..."

Tonks shook her head softly, a laugh escaping her pink lips, "I told you didn't I? But of course, you didn't listen to me."

They just sat there, thinking for a few moments. He enjoyed this time with her. Tonks ran to the kitchen of make a cup of tea for herself and Remus. She came back with two warm mugs of Earl Grey in her hands. Remus sat up and took one.

Remus began to feel a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. When she smiled at him, the feeling only grew. She sat down next to him, snuggling into his sweater. Then she suddenly jumped up.

"I forgot to fix your clothes!"

"Tonks, it's okay."

"Lemme just grab one of my dad's or Sirius's old shirts. They're here somewhere."

He watched as she left the room and dashed into another. Remus sipped his tea quietly, the subtle taste warming his lips. It wasn't too hot, nor too cold. Tonks really knew how to make tea (if that was even a thing, knowing how to make tea differently than others).

She walked back into with a set of a simple black shirt, brown leather jacket, and blue jeans. She seemed unwilling to part with it, but held it in front of Remus. The clothes faintly smelled of cigarettes and motor gas.

"It was Sirius'," she paused, cradling the jacket once more, "And I think he'd want you to have it."


	18. 18

Remus smiled at her gently. Grateful for something new to wear, he took the shirt and jeans to change into. The faint scent of Sirius comforted him. A gift from the girl he loved. A gift from one of his best friends. He could feel a cocky grin from Sirius and James as he slipped on the jacket. Lily's gentle eyes, laughing with them. Peter's calm demeanor, but kind grin, before he had betrayed them. All of them.

It still stung like a fresh wound, blooding oozing from the cut. Salt being rubbed into it. Remus pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and stepped out to meet a smiling and laughing Tonks, her hair a gentle mix of pink and chocolate.

"You look great." she chuckled.

Remus attempted to strike a pose, as Sirius would have done, but failing miserably, "Thanks."

Tonks erupted into laughter. Remus joined her. He'd do absolutely anything to hear her lovely laugh. So gentle and loud at the same time. Remus didn't think he could imagine a life without her. Tonks attempted to make her way over to him to hug him, but ended up slipping instead, somehow managing to knock over the umbrella stand, hit her foot on the coffee table and stumbling into his arms.

"I didn't fall..." she spoke, slightly mystified.

Remus chuckled, "No, you didn't." Her strap began to slip down, and Remus, like a gentleman, pulled it back up.

Her eyes lit up, and she disappeared into a different room to grab something. She came back clutching a book.

"Have you ever read some muggle fairytales?"

Remus didn't want her to know that he'd read every single one so she's end up reading them to him. Or at least with him.

With a grin, he replied, "No, not at all."

 _~oOo~_

Tonks knew he was lying. The glint in his eyes. The smile. But she couldn't resist grinning back. This man was an absolute gentleman and sweetheart.

Her being a metamorphmagus wasn't always beneficial. The men she'd been with over the years had only wanted her for reasons other than love. They didn't appreciate her personality, but her looks and the way she could change her appearance. Only to fill their deepest fantasies.

But Remus was a gentleman. He never asked her to change. Instead of wild kisses and gestures, he preferred simple moments and loving hugs. Instead of studying the fact that the strap of her shirt with slipping down her arm, he fixed it without hesitation nor a passionate determination for romance. She wished all men were like that.

She felt him bury his nose into her shoulder, then glancing down at the book that sat in her lap. As she read to him, he seemed a lot more antsy than usual. Fidgeting with his hands, constantly tapping his feet on the wooden planks of her floor. Occasionally snuggling tighter against her shoulder.

The tale she read was the story of a girl who could look past the differences. And saw the person she fell in love with for who he truly was. She had convinced him that he could be good. Remus seemed interested in the story. However, they only ended up reading that one. Beauty and the Beast was quite a long story.

 _Oh no_ , she thought as she glanced outside, realizing what time it was.

"Remus... look, please." Tonks gestured to her open window, who had the light to the full moon on display.

He got up so abruptly it scared her. She glanced at him in pity, but she smiled at him in love and concern.

"I have to go." he said curtly, "Thank you."

Remus ran out the door. Tonks sighed, knowing this pleasure wouldn't last. She bookmarked the old and dusting book where they were. The amusing part was that they were about to read the part where Belle leaves to see her father. She was about to hurry into her room to tuck the book away, but noticed a little something near her door. A note the size of a Post-It.

Instead of gentle and loving words from him, a charcoal drawing sat on the little piece of paper. Tonks picked it up to study it. A little flower blossoming from a book. She wondered when Remus had time to draw this, seeing as it was extremely well drawn. Maybe at one of the Order meetings during Snape's lectures? Probably.

She almost missed what was holding the note from flying out her doorway. A chocolate kiss, wrapped in delicate silver. Deciding to save both the chocolate and the drawing, she smiled and tucked them away in one of her boxes.

It contained other notes and gifts she had received over the years. Most of the recent ones were from Remus. Others were from old friends from her years at Hogwarts, sent in the mail. (It was an old and very secret Hufflepuff tradition.) The ones from Remus were quotes from his favorite books or little poems. This was the first drawing he'd left her after a visit. And he used to visit very often. Used to.

Order meetings became quite distressing for Tonks. She painfully watched as Remus willingly threw himself into missions that would lead to his death. He could barely look her in the eye anymore. Didn't he love her? Didn't those nights of him showing up at her door wounding and hurt count for anything at all? What had changed inside him? She really thought he loved her. She left that meeting fuming and upset

Why did he think his actions were noble and chivalrous? Did he think he was sparing her feelings? If anything, he was causing he more pain than she had expected. It nearly drove her to insanity. She knew he'd never willingly spend even seconds of laughter and memories with her again. She knew he'd end up walking into his grave because of his utter refusal to see her.

She wasn't aiming to convince him to fall in love with her, she hoped to convince that he was good enough to be with someone who loved him. Not the monster and horrifying being he thought he was.


	19. 19

**I'm going to apologize in advance for this chapter being slightly shorter than the others. I couldn't exactly lead into the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and I spent this chapter talking about Remus's feelings. It's probably a very boring chapter, but I hope you read it nonetheless. Enjoy!**

Remus couldn't do it anymore. He was so freaking tired of everything. Full moons were so much more painful. Tearing himself away from Tonks was painful. Sirius, James, or Lily were no longer there to support him. They were dead. Dead.

That's when it finally hit Remus. They were all dead. And he would soon be the death of more people he loved. He'd nearly killed his best mates in an accident with the moon and one of his transformations. What exception would his loved ones who were sill in the land of the living be? He couldn't let them risk their lives for him.

He sobbed tears of mourning and so much pain. His heart was being torn into pieces. His head hurt. Images of the people he loved flitted in his mind. James. Sirius. Lily. Harry and the rest of his friends and fellow students that he had taught. The Weasley family. Dumbledore, who'd been like a father to him. His professors and former coworkers. Tonks...

The last one came as a shock to him. He wasn't going to fall in love with her. He refused to. But somehow, his heart had made it possible. He found himself beaming ear to ear as soon as she walked in the room.

But her usually charismatic and brilliant personality had somehow eroded and wasn't like it was before. Her hair, a symbol of her warm and loving character, had faded to a dull brown. Her eyes had lost its delicate sparkle. She no longer walked tall, but instead with a slouch. The smirk had been wiped clean off her face. What was wrong? He had become so frustrated. He finally understood how James had felt when he was with Lily.

He desperately wanted the old Tonks back. What had happened? He sobbed once more, knowing that the girl he had fallen in love with was unhappy and sad. And he couldn't figure out why. The salty tears refused to stop flowing. Remus began regretting every decision he'd made. He'd been so happy doing his years at Hogwarts, but what if he'd never attended? What if he'd never joined the Order? How much different would his life be if he'd never existed?

So much pain... it was so hard to keep fighting.

He could give up here and now. But where would that leave the rest of the world? Living under Voldemort's rule. Innocents would be killed and slaughtered ruthlessly. Muggleborns and Half bloods alike would be hunted down to extinction. Half breeds, like himself and Hagrid, killed. Blood traitors, such as the Weasleys, would be hunted down. Muggles weren't safe, either.

This was the only reason he kept fighting. For those who would come after him. So they'd live a more peaceful life. But what difference would one soldier make?

Life became so pointless.

He stopped visiting people after a while. Remus just sat by his window, sipping his tea beige it got cold. She stopped having those lunches and afternoon teas with Tonks, knowing that if he spent anymore time with her, he'd be unable to stay away from her.

He began regretting ever meeting her. He should have known he would've fallen for her. Flashbacks of her smile made him even sadder, knowing Remus wouldn't be able to see her again without losing control of his emotional.

What would they do? What would Sirius and James, two of the kindest and most hilarious people he knew, do? What would Lily, one of the most sensible people he'd met, do? What would they do if they were in his place and had his condition?

He sobbed again. He was such a coward. All he'd done was run from her. He was going to end up killing himself on these missions or going insane. And he didn't want to see her face when that would happen.

Oh, how he could just imagine the pain the Order would face at his death. But her pain would be unimaginable. What would difference his life make in the world. They'd get over the pain wouldn't they?

But did he love her enough to cause this much pain for himself? To stay away from her? The answer, Remus knew, was yes. Loving her would be selfish and he'd only cause pain for the both of them. Knowing it was him who'd ruined their lives. Knowing it was him who'd cast them out of society. The Order had only been instructed to tolerate his presence, not care for him. But outside the Order, they could never be happy.

Being forced to move around a lot. Barely having any money. She deserved so much better than him. He knew in his heart he loved her. That was why he'd been staying away. She was going to find a handsomer and wealthier husband at the Ministry, right? No point in causing pain for her now. He wanted to make sure she'd survive this war, so she could have a better life.

No doubt he loved and cared deeply for her. Tears fell once more. He couldn't marry her. They'd never be happy outside of the Order.

Some time had passed before Remus received the message that the Order were to arrive at Hogwarts. A bloodshed was about to take place.


	20. 20

**Feels ahead. I've gotten looks from my family as I was reading these scenes. I also now have an entire Spotify playlist for sad songs dedicated to writing sad chapters. Read on, fellow wizards and witches! Comment your house Hogwarts or Ilvermorny (the North American wizarding school). I'm a Hufflepuff and a Thunderbird.**

Tonks was utterly distressed. A battle? At Hogwarts? What would happen to the children and the other students? Everyone was in danger. Her old professors. Students she had managed to befriend. The others who worked on the grounds.

She rushed to the school as fast as she could, entering the castle through Hogsmeade. Fighting was complicated. With wands and spells and such. Tonks didn't want to kill any of the Death Eaters that somehow Draco had managed to smuggle into the school, but she didn't want to help them either. Maybe maiming or seriously injuring them would work. She'd be fighting relatives who'd disowned her mother and therefore her. She also didn't want to destroy the building, which could result in harming her side.

The fight went by quickly, spelling and curses zipping and zooming through the air. She could hardly recall the details. She managed to duel another Death Eater and keep them at bay as she hoped to protect the rest of the students. The duel had taken up most of the battle. A masked Death Eater managed to hit her with a pain curse and it hurt, but she'd live. Bill Weasley, on the other hand, was much closer to death than she was.

Tonks couldn't stand seeing the pain and grief-stricken faces of the Weasley family. It caused a few tears to roll down her cheeks as well. She'd know Bill from her years at Hogwarts. They weren't close, but the Order had brought them closer. Her heart was torn mostly for the family. She glanced up at the children, Ron and Ginny were worried for their eldest brother. Harry looked so pained and tearful. But Tonks had suspected there was more to that.

Harry and Ginny had quietly announced that Dumbledore was dead and that Snape had betrayed them. She didn't doubt him for a second. Tears fell quietly. Dumbledore was a kind headmaster. She covered her mouth, choking back the tears and sobs. She had to be strong for the children. And the members of the Order.

Tonks stood by Remus, glancing at him. He looked so much more pain than she was. He ran his hands through his hair nervously. She stood by, saying nothing. She knew he needed to grieve this on his own. And he obviously didn't want to see her.

Fleur stood next to Bill, clasping his hand tightly. She cried much more subtly than Tonks. And Tonks had to admire her for that. Molly and Arthur seemed so sad and melancholy, not like the animated and joyous people she'd seen every summer and parts of the year. The children's usual smiles were wiped clean off their faces. Their sorrow made the temperature drop and Tonks suddenly felt cold.

Molly gave the smallest hint of smile through her sobs, "And you were going to be married."

Fleur quickly defended herself, promising she'd marry Bill. Tonks smiled through the pain. She watched as Fleur spoke bravely and purely, saying she didn't care what he looked like. That she loved him for him. Tonks watched as Molly gave in, knowing that her son was going to be with a good person.

Tonks looked up to glare at Remus, who backed away a little, as if she were trying to mentally send an angry message, which she was. He refused to look her in the eye. She continued to send him a frustrated stare.

Molly stood nearby Tonks for a moment, laughed quietly, "I had originally hoped he would have fallen for you." Then left her side to join her future daughter-in-law next to her eldest son.

Tonks smiled knowing that Bill and Fleur would have their happily ever after, like in those beautiful stories she'd read as a child. If Fleur could do a brave thing like standing up to Molly freaking Weasley and declare her love aloud, why couldn't she?

 **(Warning, direct quotes ahead. Pulled the scene off of Pinterest and I spent forever looking for it**? **)**

 _ **"You see! She still wants to marry him even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"**_ she yelled angrily, grabbed the front of Remus's shirt and shaking him. Her glare along caused him to shrink away.

He answered quite meekly, _"_ _ **Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely—"**_

Tonks shock him again, pleading almost helplessly _ **, "I don't care either. I don't care, I've told you a million times..."**_ She knew she may never had directly told him, but he must have gotten the hint.

 _ **"And I've told you million times, that I am too old for you. Too poor. Too dangerous..."**_ he finally met her eyes.

Molly moved closer to the pair of them, rolled her eyes, and sighed, _**"I've said all along You've been taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus."**_

 _ **"I am not being ridiculous. Tonks deserves someone young and whole."**_ he protested refusing to look any of the, in the eye.

Tonks quietly stepped away, knowing when Molly was involved, something was going to go down. She glanced at her feet.

 _ **"But she wants you. And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."**_ Arthur spoke softly, glancing down at his son, who remains unmoving on the hospital bed.

 _ **"This is ... not the moment to discuss it. Dumbledore is dead."**_ Remus's eyes began to well with tears, he couldn't look at her. He just didn't.

 _ **"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to know there was a little more love in the world."**_ Professor McGonagall smiled at the pair of them.

This group had discussed the details for Dumbledore's funeral. McGonagall knew Dumbledore wanted to be buried at Hogwarts. Everyone did. An unspoken sadness fell upon the group. Quite sobs echoed the room. Tonks wiped her eyes. She watched as McGonagall and Remus did the same. Dumbledore being dead seemed to be the most impossible thing in the world. But it happened.

Dumbledore really was dead. A kind and careful headmaster of Hogwarts. One of the greatest the school had ever known, was dead.


	21. 21

Remus felt so utterly torn. She really had told him that she didn't care, through such simple but loving actions. The way she had cared for him. The way she looked at him. Do many times, and he decided not to take notice.

Dumbledore's funeral was a sullen and solemn one. A pristine white coffin held the body of the great headmaster of Hogwarts. Tears were able to slip down everyone's cheeks. Especially Remus'. Tonks ended up sitting next to him. She didn't look at him. He saw her crying. He could tell that she saw him crying too.

Remus put his head in his hands and just cried. Few spoke. He had once again, lost a kind and wonderful person. Remus had lost so much at this point. His best friends were dead. Now, someone who was like a second father to him. Dead. And to find that Snape, a man Dumbledore had given a second chance, betrayed them by killing him.

Remus didn't want to speak. His throat was dry. He glanced up at Tonks, who's eyes were focused on the marble coffin, silent drops falling to the ground. His lips were pursed tightly, as if choking back a barrage of tears. Everyone's red and puffy eyes indicted that they were crying. Some still were.

Remus was never afraid to cry. But seeing others cry hurt his heart the most. He wondered why Tonks had chosen to sit next to him. The most logical answer was that there weren't any other seats. But he hoped otherwise.

Even though she was crying, her hair was still a shade of bright and beautiful pink. Maybe Tonks had remembered to be happy that Dumbledore has moved on and will no longer be in any pain. But, for Remus, this was a hurt concept to come by.

He felt something grip his hand with a squeeze. He looked up at her. Tonks gave a weak smile. The weakest he had ever received from her. Tears rimmed her eyes. Her hand was warm and comforting.

How could a woman like this love him?

She wasn't begging for comfort. She only offered it to him, sparing his feelings instead of her own.

The ceremony was slow and painful. Remus didn't want to recall the details. He couldn't stand seeing the crying and depressed faces of the students and professors, not to mention a few ministry workers. But it had ended after a few prayers were said and speeches were made.

Remus had stayed behind after everyone left. He sat by the Black Lake, contemplating what he had just witnessed. And found a special someone sitting next to him. Tonks spread her arms for a hug, knowing that he needed it.

He let himself be held by the woman he loved the most and cried. Remus held back most of his tears at the funeral. Now he was free to cry. Remus sobbed quite loudly as she embraced him. His heart ached with pain and mourning. She put her head on his and they sat there, crying.

How in the world did he deserve a lady like this one?

Long after the seemingly endless flow of tears and sobbing had they let go. (Remus actually held on for a little longer, he didn't really want to let her go.) She smiled at him, bright and lovely as always. They didn't even need words to express love, but small and simple movements.

Remus suddenly found himself leaning forward. He kissed her lovingly, pulling her closer by pulling his arms around her waist. Tonks kissed back, her hands resting at the back of his neck. He felt her smirk against his lips and pull away.

"Remus, I wanna show you something."

Tonks slipped her ward out of her pocket and casted the patronus charm. Remus didn't doubt for a second that she had the ability to cast it, seeing as she was an extremely powerful witch who he should forever be in awe of. The form it took was what shocked him the most.

A beautiful female wolf erupted from the tip of her wand and shimmered with a ghostly grey-blue. It's eyes were bright and intelligent, but had the slightlesy hint of a smirk on its face. Remus felt compelled to cast the same spell.

But he didn't mean to cast a corporal patronus.

Remus usually never casted a corporal partonus. It was in the shape of a wolf, and all wolf related things disgusted him. But before he could stop himself, a male wolf came from the tip of his wand, shimmering white. It's eyes were intelligent, no longer power hungry like it had when he first casted the charm. It looked... satisfied and happy.

"A perfect match..." he whispered.

She laughed, "You're not wrong."

Remus kissed her again, this time on the cheek. Tonks attempted to push him away as she laughed.

"Remus!" Tonks protested, smirking.

He ended up kissing her anyway, seeing as his arm was still wrapped around her waist. He finally realized it was really meant to be.

She was the fire, the light of his life. A powerful being, something that shouldn't be played with. But a lovely thing all the same. She was something that could bring out his more outgoing side. Leading him to do fun things like making s'mores and being with other people.

He was a calmer being. Water. He helped her stay grounded and make sure she didn't push herself over her limits. He, too, was powerful, but remained calm most of the time. He was the only thing who could extinguish the fire to keep her and others safe. He could make other things shine. He was the moving force in his life.

They were seemingly total opposites, but shared the same prankster smile and force of will. They balanced each other out. They were a perfect fit. Maybe they'll have a few rough patches, but Remus knew it would be hard to stay mad at her.

"One thing."

"Shoot."

"Can I call you Dora?"

She laughed and ruffled his hair, "Whatever you want."

They laughed once more. She ran her hands through his wavy tan hair, smiling.

"Dora?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

She looked down and laughed, her pink hair falling into her face, "Do you have to ask?"

And she did give him a kiss. The new couple sat y the lake, laughing and smiling more than they ever had. Of course, they didn't notice the other members of the Order watching nearby, all grinning and giggling. (Okay, Remus did notice. But he wasn't telling Dora that.)

 **I am going to once more apologize for skimming over events that happened in the books! I'm soooooo sorry. I hope you can forgive me! Anyway, thanks for reading and voting on this story because I did not think people would read this. Love you all!**

 **P. S. This is not the end of the story. I promise there will be more.**

 **-Abby**


	22. 22

Remus knew in his heart the peace wouldn't last for long. But he prayed it would.

 _Simplicity is a beautiful thing_ , he thought. The smallest moments could meet so much to a person. But then there are the other moments. He never regretted the Battle of Astronomy Tower (as it was nicknamed, they all knew it wasn't going to be the last battle), but the Order was making him regret it. Of course, you've got the Order smirking and giggling behind his back, (Sirius would have joined them, no doubt about it) Molly and Arthur (along with the kids) smoothly sliding into seats nearby asking when the wedding was, and Mad-Eye and Kingsley threatening him (Kingsley, being the man he was, was not as harsh with his threats as Moody. Dora _is_ his favorite.)

He groaned as he heard about the next Order meeting. But then grinned as he remembered he had another excuse to see his girlfriend again.

Wait... was she really his girlfriend? He never asked her. Should he ask her? Remus was beginning to pray that kisses and visits would be enough for the time being so he could work up a better way of asking her to _be_ his girlfriend. He ran his hands through his hair as he sipped his tea in the living room. (Yes, he was drinking tea in the hot summer.)

Maybe he could go to her house and ask her? Plan a date? But where? Remus barely had enough money to get by. Oh God, this was going to be so much more complicated and confusing.

Paying her a visit would be fun. They didn't necessarily had to go anywhere right? Ugh, romance was a complicated subject. He loved her unconditionally but had no clue how to show it.

Apparition didn't help matters. It only made his anxiety worse. He landed at the sidewalk a few minutes away from her house so to throw off any Death Eaters that might be watching. (One of Mad-Eye's new rules. Remus didn't see how it helped. They'd watch him enter a house regardless of where he landed.)

Before apparating, Remus had bought a small bouquet of flowers and tucked a few drawings he made and chocolates into the bouquet. Tucking it behind his back, he knocked on the door.

He heard a muffled voice yelling at him, "I'm on my way, just wait a moment."

She swung open the door, her eyes lighting up as she saw him, "Remus!"

"Hi," he kissed her cheek, "For you, milady."

Remus decided to be over dramatic (and a huge dork at the moment, but he wasn't going to admit that to himself) and do exactly what James did for Lily. Well, what he tried to do. She end up hitting him with the bouquet of flowers on Valentines Day in fifth year. And still kept the bouquet. James never lived it down. Remus was hoping he'd be more successful.

He bowed deeply and held out the flowers out in front of him. After satdbingm Dora took the flowers and ruffled his hair.

"Come on inside." she grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside.

Dora came back into the room holding two little mugs of tea. Remus was personally hoping for green tea, but it didn't really matter after awhile and he wasn't going to bother asking her. The dark circles under her eyes and disheveled appearance told him everything.

"It's been a hard week." she plopped down on the couch next to him, "The ministry enforcing these new anti muggleborn rules and trash. And I thought prejudice against glad breeds were bad." she glanced at him apologetically, "Sorry."

"It's alright," he grinned and wrapped an arm around her, "You need to talk to about anything else?"

He sipped his tea, somehow managing to hold the cup in one hand and drink it. Dora looked at him in amazement. He wasn't shocked. Remus knew exactly how clumsy she could be.

"Worst part is that there's this new guy at work," she stirred her tea with a spoon, "and he thinks I'm still single."

"Oh?" Remus asked, smirking, "I guess he thinks you're as beautiful as you are to me."

"You smooth piece of trash." Dora frowned, sipping her tea while looking at him.

"I'm sorry." he laughed.

He could sit there all day just listening to her. Dora yawned after a short storytelling. She laid her head on his shoulder. Remus set his empty mug down.

"Tired?"

"No."

Music started playing from the kitchen. Dora jumped up and grabbed his hands.

"Dance with me!"

"Dora, I don't dan—"

Remus gave up as she stepped to the music. He decided to just let her enjoy this moment, as they didn't know how long they had together. Remus tried to step in time with her as he put a hand on her waist and she stepped on several of his toes. He could only laugh and smile at her. Twirling her dramatically, Dora managed to somehow slip on the kitchen floor (he had no clue how, she was wearing those socks with the weird little grips). Remus followed his instincts and caught her in his crook of his right arm.

"I didn't fall." she said, completely astonished.

Remus chuckled, smiling, "You didn't fall."

They stood there, smiling. He began admiring her beautiful eyes. Chocolate brown with a twinkle. He smirked and pulled her back to her feet, spun her out then back into his arms and kissed her.

"I'm deciding whether I hate you for being so smooth or I love you for it."

"I take after Sirius and James."

"No, you don't. Sirius wasn't this cool." Remus shot her a quizzical look, smirking and silently laughing at one of his friends, "Mum told me stories."

They laughed, wishing this moment could last forever. A smile appeared, seemingly etched into their faces. He could stand there forever.

Is this what love is like? Butterflies in your stomach, a warm feeling blooming in your chest? Heat rising to you cheeks, making them pink. And a hopeful longing to see that person and be with them forever.

In an instant, scaring the young couple, the windows of Dora's house exploded.

 **Hello friends! What do you think of the story so far? Comment your ideas and thoughts! Love you all.**

 **-Abby**


	23. 23

Dora and Remus stood back to back, wands at the ready. In unison, they quickly casted a shielding charm, looking around for anyone or anything that could potentially harm either of them.

Dora's eyes searched for her aunt, who she'd had attempted to kill her multiple times just for being her sister's half blooded daughter. She awaited the loud cackling of the Death Eaters and green spells sent flying into her house.

It was quiet. Too quiet. The afternoon sun leaked into the room from the broken windows, as did the hot air. Shattered glasses littered the floor. Who the heck took enough time to destroy her living room?

"Maybe we should sneak out?" she asked Remus, blowing her hair to the side.

"That'll be impossible. There has to be some Death Eaters here." he answered, his eyes looking at the door, which was unexpectedly unharmed.

She brushed a finger against her arm. The glass had graced parts of her skin and clothing. Her finger came up bloody and red. She cursed under her breath. Dora could feel Remus chuckling against her back. She guessed he could hear her swearing.

I'm an instant, a jet of green light flew past them. It was a few mere inches away from Remus' ear and nearly hit a strand of her hair. He casted a shielding charm in an attempt to protect the two of them under one shield.

"The invisibility cloak would have been really helpful right about now." he muttered.

The joke wasn't going to help matters, but it was all they had to brighten the mood.

"Who's there?" she called out, hoping for a response from the Order about how this was all a joke. But she knew she wasn't that lucky.

Remus held the charm steady. Dora glanced around then casted the spell to reveal other human presences.

"Homenum revelio." she spoke softly, hoping that there wouldn't be people hiding.

Ah shoot. She swore. It wasn't her beloved Auntie Bellatrix. Nor was it the other Death Eaters. Mad-Eye or the Weasley twins weren't in front of them. Not even a coworker. It was seemingly worse.

If you could consider it worse.

"Fenrir Greyback." Remus snarled with a sweet undertone of sarcasm and dislike, "How lovely... it's wonderful to see you again."

Greyback threw his head back and laughed heartily, his chortles filling the hollow air, "Remus Lupin. I haven't seen you since the astronomy tower. Or maybe since you were a boy, shy of the age of five."

Does glanced at him, shooting him a look to ask if he knew this werewolf. He sighed, giving her the feeling that he would explain later.

She hoped that they could talk this out and buy her some time to think of a plan. Unfortunately, she doubted it would happen. Greyback was a lot more to the point than the Death Eaters.

"There's nothing to do but fight them." she sighed, "everything's blocked, unless you wanna give it a shot and start running."

"That's kind of our only option right now." Remus answered, furiously whispering.

"So be it."

"Back door?"

"Nope. I've got a front door and windows."

"Windows it is. Protego!" he casted a shield charm, stopping most of them from reaching them.

Apparition was not going to work unless they had complete control over what they were going to do and where they were going to go. There weren't many places in range for the young couple to go.

She glanced at Remus, whose faces was tight with rage and concentration on keeping the shield up. Dora could attempt apparition, but the results wouldn't end well, and might result in one of the them losing a limb.

"Stupefy!" she casted spells at attaching werewolves.

She cried out as one's nails as sharp as claws dug into her skin, blood gushing from the wound. She hoped Remus wouldn't notice so they could get out of there. It felt as if fire began to burn away at her skin, leaving red marks.

They ran to the kitchen, nearly slipping in glass and on her floors. The wind blew threw her hair, messing it up even more. She could smell the rancid stink of the invaders, who must've travelled through the forests to reach her home. Dora heard yells of victory and triumph. One of the larger males grabbed her arm.

"So this is the famous Remus Lupin's lover. A pretty little thing you are." he snarled. Greyback, she thought, her eyes wide with fear.

Remus' face contorted to a shape of anger and rage. His eyes glazed with fire and his face reddened with anger. Fire that's she'd never seen before. She thought he would've casted an unforgivable curse, had they not been unforgivable. But they must have been forgivable in his eyes.

"Get away from her, Fenrir." he said cold hand sternly, his voice not matching his temper.

"Ah, Remus. This is your pathetic girlfriend?" he laughed, "Ah well, I'm, have to kill you both."

"Petifricus totalus." she spoke, the unforgiving part of her seemed to be the one saying it. The petrifying spell hit Greyback square in the chest. He froze, rigid because of her magic.

Remus grabbed her wrist and leapt out the window. Dora ended up cutting her hand on the glass. They rolled on the grass outside of her home. Drops of her blood seeped into the green grass, now red because of their combined cuts and injuries.

"Are you alright?" he asked, glancing from her face to her arm.

Dora blew a few strands of hair out of her face, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"And you bothered asking because...?"

"It's improper to touch a lady without her consent."

"Seeing as you grabbed my wrist on the way out, I can sue you for harassment." she smirked.

He smiled at her. Suddenly, howls and shouts of fury destroyed the clam silence. Their expressions quickly turned sour. Dora took his hand.

"If we're going to apparate, we better do it now." she raised her wand to cast the charm. "Come on."

 **Anyway, here's the sneak peek to the epilogue. Warning, it's a bit sad.**

 **Epilogue:**

 **If one of them had lived, though. One parent. A singular wizard or witch to raise Teddy, with the help of Andromeda, his wonderful grandmother.**

 **Would he be able to stand to hear his mother's quiet cries behind the bedroom door, pleading for his father to come back. Could he watch his mother's eyes fill to the brim with tears whenever she looked at him? To see her dead love's eyes? Would he withstand hearing her screaming from the nightmares that taunted her every night? Could he listen to the audible gasps and whispers that taunted her and him in the streets, knowing that his father was dead and couldn't remind his mother of his happy smiles and kisses?** _ **'She**_ **married** _**the**_ **werewolf** _ **.' 'That's**_ **their** _**son.'**_

 **Or could he stand hearing his father's strangled gasps the moment his hair turned a different color? Or the fact that he would suffer his full moons alone? Or the very few withering glares of his grandmother towards his father? Would he stand hearing the whispers in the streets? Could he watch his father begin to fall back into depression, as his mother was one of the only lights in his life? Would he be able to stand seeing his father's utterly heartbroken face the moment he saw a picture of his mother. Would he be able to see the pain of war and losing a loved one in their eyes. And to find out that his mother has lost her life to her aunt... could he really be able to see his father cry every May 2nd?**

 **Every sad and broken part of his parents were displayed to the world to see. If one of them was alive, they could never be truly happy. Something that Teddy wished for them. It didn't matter that they weren't physically with him, but they were in his heart. And in the stories and tales from the ones that knew them. Teddy knew they loved him, that's what they died for, didn't they? For him to have a better life. So he wasn't angry at them (at maybe a few times in his life he was). They'd given up everything for him. And he loved them for that.**


	24. 24

"Where the bloody heck are we?"

They landed in a greenish area. Trees and tall grasses blocking their view of the sky. A cool breeze blew through the field they seemed to be in. Remus sat up. He glanced at her, just laying in the dirt, facing the sky, her dark eyes twinkling.

He watched as she tried to sit up, but suddenly cried out in pain and clutched her arm. Remus pulled her closer to him and studied her wounds.

"Think you can apparate one more time?"

"Maybe... if I— OUCH!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I was hoping to figure out if it was infected or not. Nonetheless, you have to get to St. Mungo's."

Dora grit her teeth to hold back her shouts of pain, "Even if I did go, they wouldn't take care of you."

"I'll be fine."

She looked like she was going to slap him, her face was tight and eyes squinted. But didn't seem to comply with her thoughts. Dora shocked him instead. She pulled the collar of his shirt close to her and kissed him, pressing her lips against his. Remus was surprised for a moment.

"We go together." she spoke after pulling away.

"Until the very end." he confirmed.

He helped her up and off the grass, smiling. Dora lifted her wand and grabbed his wrist once more.

"Disapparate."

They landed at her parents' cottage, surrounded by others very similar to it. Remus looked the building up and down, and grinned. It was a sweet little house. The building were made of stone and bricks. The roof consisted of maroon tiles. Dora opened the door.

"Hello Mum. Hi Dad." she said cheerfully.

"Dora! How are you, darling?" a kind woman's voice said.

Remus flinched and his hand rushed to the wand in his pocket. Dora's mother looked so similar to Bellatrix LeStrange. The same dark eyes. Curly black hair. A mischievous grin. But he could tell why she was Sirius' favorite cousin. Dora's mother embraced her tightly.

"Oh and you brought a guest!" her face didn't change from a winning grin, "Hello. I'm Andromeda Tonks. I'm sure my daughter has said something about me to you."

"Yes, she has." Remus smiled, recalling the many conversations they'd have over the past few months about their families, "Remus Lupin."

"Remus Lupin, what a pleasure to meet you." Andromeda's hand shook a bit, "You've one of Sirius' friends." she glanced sadly at a picture of him, "I heard the news."

He could tell Andromeda was wary of him hanging around her daughter. He was a werewolf, wasn't he. And the Daily Prophet had made that public. She glanced at him, as clear smile hiding the pain and fear in her eyes. Suddenly, her husband walked in.

"Ted! Our Dora's come to visit! And she's brought a guest." she sang cheerfully.

"A guest?" a middle aged man smiled at him, "Welcome. My name is Ted Tonks. You've met my lovely wife, and you obviously know my wonderful daughter."

"Remus Lupin." Remus said, and shook the hand Ted had held out to him.

Ted gave him sort of a bemused look. Then noticed their bloody appearances and mangled clothing at the same time as his wife.

"Mum, can I borrow the first aid kit?" Dora asked, glancing at her mother, who was dusting the pictures.

"Of course, sweetheart. It's in the bathroom."

"Thanks Mum." she gestured to Remus, "Follow me." Then proceeded to climb up the stairs.

He guessed that they were in her childhood room. Pictures and Hufflepuff related tings covered the walls. Banners. Posters. Scarves. Pictures of friends and her little family were spread across a bulletin board. A tiny dresser had bits of makeup and entertaining toys on it. The bed sat in the corner of the room, right next to a window that let in the afternoon light. The room wasn't exactly small, nor big. It seemed like such a warm and friendly place to live in.

"Welcome to my room." she declared, sighing dramatically.

Remus felt offended, "It's quite a lovely room."

"Yes, but I no longer fit on that bed anymore."

Remus laughed. She seemed to have smiled.

Blood was actually never a problem for Remus. It was trying to get the bandage on the wound that was the situation. He could've sat there, silently laughing at Dora as she struggled to tie the gauze. But no, like the good person he was, decided to help her before she fell off the bed.

"Ugh," she groaned, "I've had to deal with Scrimgeour asking me questions as I try to head home. I've had loads of paperwork to do. And if I'm not careful, I'll lose my position."

"Dora, you'll do absolutely fine." Remus answered to her rant, bandaging up her wounds.

"I can't believe it. I'm a bloody Auror for goodness' sake. I've guarded a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries without fail. Along with keeping up with my workload, guarding for Dumbledore in the time between, and manage to visit the Weasleys celebrations. But I can't put on a bloody bandage!" she ranted, obviously frustrated and upset.

She stopped to smile at him as he tied it. Remus chuckled, "I know how bad you are at household spells."

"Speaking of which, I've got to head back to work tomorrow." she sighed, laying down on her bed, "I'll spend the night here until I can find the heart to repair my own house."

"Better get Molly to help. You'll end up breaking it even more." he teased as Dora kissed him on the cheek.

Remus was elated when Andromeda and Ted had let him stay in the guest house of their home. His house was extremely small and messy, with a singular bedroom, bathroom, and living room/kitchen kind of thing.

Of course, it was high time Remus make it official. By that, he had no clue. Nor if she would agree. Or he'd get so nervous, he'd mess everything up.

"Andromeda, Ted." he smiled kindly, "I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here."

"It's our pleasure, Remus." Andromeda grinned, "Plus, you make our Dora happy."

"And I've never seen her look happier." Ted added, beaming with her arm around his wife.

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping all the doubts would leave his mind. He couldn't do this. She would never be truly happy with him, would she? He'd make everything so much more miserable and depressing. They'd be running around their whole lives. He'd never be able to make her happy.

But she's made him the most joyful man alive. She convinced him that he wasn't someone who had to hide away from the world. Could he marry her as a selfish act of happiness, or shy away and protect her.

 _You can't be having these doubts now,_ Remus silently scolded himself, _don't you see how happy she is with you. Don't you believe that you're not a monster. That you're worth life and love. And happiness._

Butterflies flitted around in his stomach, "I-I would like... your permission."

"Whatever for, Remus?" Ted asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I can only hope that you would allow me," he swallowed the growing lump in his throat, "to marry your daughter."

 **Hey wizards and witches! How are you liking the story so far? Anyway, comment your patronus, if you know it. Mine's a scops owl.**

 **Hugs for all,**

 **Abby**


	25. 25

Dora was back at work. Fun wasn't it? Papers and papers and papers. Not much to do for Aurors except hunt down dark witches and wizards. But with these times, there weren't many people you could trust. She had volunteered to organize files on old cases and users of dark magic.

She wasn't shocked to see most of the Black family in the stacks. She'd known that most o them were Death Eaters The living relatives, her two aunts Narcissa and Bellatrix, worked for Voldemort. Her mum was the exception.

"Are you finished yet, dearie?" a squeaky and seemingly tinkly voice said next to her.

Dora sighed, "I would be, if you stopped bothering me, Dolores." she snapped.

Dolores Umbridge, wearing her unfashionably pink work clothes and bow that clashed with her toad shaped face huffed next to Dora, glaring at the young Auror. Kingsley Shacklebolt walked by, setting a few other papers down at her desk.

"Careful," he whispered briskly, "I'd hate to see a good Auror get herself fired."

"I wouldn't be able to get myself fired if she were nicer about the Ministry's policies." she answered, looked at the new papers, "Thanks. More work for me. I suppose I won't be let off early."

She dug through the case files. Nothing really caught her eye. All she was really doing was checking off boxes and signing papers saying that the case was closed, the dark wizard or witch had been captured, and is on trial or locked up in Azkaban. It was a simply boring job for the moment (an Auror's work never used to be this uneventful), but it paid good money and Dora worked hard to keep it.

She took notice of the cool air blowing through her small office through the sounds of ruffling papers and moving quills. Just a singular desk in a hall of many. She noted the voices coming from outside her door. Her untidy office. And the fact that she really needed to dust it. More likely how new pictures began to riddle her desk.

Several of her parents. Many from her years at Hogwarts with Bill and Charlie and quite a few others. Her and friends making silly faces. A few pictures from her Quidditch matches. Others from her first day at work. She managed to have a picture taken its the grumpy Mad-Eye Moody. A few with her coworkers. Now ones from the Order. With the children. With Remus.

Everything had changed so quickly. It seemed only yesterday she was teasing Bill about his crush on a girl. Or making fun of Charlie for being in love with his dragons. It seemed only yesterday she had become an Auror. She'd grown up so fast, her mother would say. Going from an immature prankster to a clumsy and intelligent Auror working in the Ministry.

It was magic.

It's been so long since she's seen her friends again. She could probably write to Charlie, who was in Romania studying dragons. Bill might visit the Burrow. Dora would be able to see him there, wouldn't she?

Of course, that didn't leave much time for fixing her house.

A letter was slipped on her desk, from Mad-Eye. Kingsley also walked by, chuckling at her, seeming pleased by whatever news had come from the letter.

On the white envelope were her name in golden script. _Nymphadora Tonks_. No wonder Kingsley was laughing. She guessed that these letters had to be handed out personally. The Ministry was intercepting owls. She opened the letter.

Inside sat a slip of paper. She pulled it out, twirling the paper in her fingers before reading it. The news made her smile. A wedding. For Bill and Fleur. And she was invited to attend. She nearly laughed. If it was Molly planning the wedding, she would've invited the whole of the United Kingdom.

Dora laughed, causing a few coworkers sitting at the desks nearby to look at her. She's get to see everyone again. Since... Dumbledore ... It was a hard thought to bear, a wedding in the middle of a war. Of course, maybe that was the reason. For a day. A minute. Or even a just a moment of happiness and light in this newfound darkness and despair.

 _~oOo~_

Remus stood there nervously as her watched Dora's parents contemplate his request. They'd been such wonderful hosts to him lately, and he didn't want to trouble them any more. But he really did love her. And wished he could spend every moment of his life with her. But that would mean nothing at all if her parents didn't approve.

Dora wouldn't be happy if she didn't see her parents. He wanted to plead and beg at the moment, never feeling so helpless before. The decision laid, not in his hands, but her parents'. The butterflies in his stomach flittered anxiously, waiting for someone to say something.

Andromeda ran a hand though her hair as she stood against the kitchen counter, "You really _do_ love her don't you." she spoke softly, as if not believing what he was asking, "to ask her parents before proposing." She smiled, "And I respect that, Remus. Thank you."

Ted chuckled nearby, "I've never seen her so happy before." he beamed at Remus, hopefully in approval, "'Dromeda...?" he asked his wife in question.

She smiled softly, "I think they deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Is... is that ...?" Remus spoke for the first time in ages, not believing what he was hearing. He didn't finished his sentence.

Ted smiled, his eyes shining, "It is a yes, Remus." he confirmed.

"Thank you so much," Remus didn't know how to express his gratitude, "I solemnly swear to make her the happiest girl in the world." his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Oh, we know that Remus," Andromeda chuckled, "It was... how you say, entertaining seeing you worry yourself over this."

His eyes when wide for a second. Then he smiled, realizing that these people were the parents of Nymphadora Tonks. She must have gotten her prankster attitude from somewhere. Remus wanted to hug them, but they were going to be his new in-laws and he wasn't sure if that would be appropriate.

Remus returned to his parents' home, now broken down and into splinters. Her climbed into one of his old rooms and began digging around for a box. A very special box. A gift from his parents before his mother passed. He heard their soft voices.

 _"One day," his mother spoke gently, as she was on her death bed, "you're going to settle down and raise a family." she ruffled his hair, "And that's why we're giving this to you."_

 _His father slid a small ring box into his hand, he opened it. Three rings sat inside. Two belonging to his mother. One from his father. Their eyes were filled with tears when he looked him._

 _"Thank you." he whispered as he kissed his mother's forehead and embraced his father._

 _His mother died soon after. Remus wasn't sure of this was the moment he'd seen himself or his father cry the most. The year later, his father passed also, leaving Remus without my family except his friends._

He opened the box once more and smiled, knowing his parents would see his wedding day.


	26. 26

Remus knelt there with nervousness and anxiety. A droplet of sweat rolled down the back of his neck and it felt kind of awkward kneeling down in front of her, holding a little box. Dora was smiling. Laughing, even. Her chocolate eyes twinkled in the light. She slowly began to nod.

"Yes..." she laughed, "A billion times _yes_!"

She pulled him to his feet, laughing and grinning. A clap of thunder shook the sky and drops of rain began to fall. They laughed and giggled like children, not adults, for once, dancing in the evening rain. Then she pressed her lips against his. Their faces were wet and hair stuck to their faces, but Remus knew she never looked more beautiful.

They danced in the rain, not caring how wet they became. He heard music from radios in other houses play loudly, and they danced to the beat of it. Their steps and twirls resulted in splashes on the sidewalk. Rain fell quickly and coldly, splashed echoing from the ground. He laughed, pulling her closer to him and kissing her once more.

Deciding to go back and drink their now cold tea, Remus took her by the hand to lead her inside the house. They were soaking wet, and he only laughed at that. Dora's clothes hugged her thin figure and her hair was still messy and pink. Drops of water ran down her face and arms.

"Do you have some extra clothes?" she asked, grinning.

"Uhh..." Remus' eyes widened, "I don't think so?"

She chuckled, and gestured for him to follow her. Dora pulled open a few cabinets and dug through them for clothes. He studied a few pictures on the wall. Some from her years at Hogwarts. Many of her parents. A few from the Order and gathering with the Weasleys. A smaller set of pictures hung. Pictures of her... and him. He smiled, then turned back to look at her.

Then promptly got hit in the face with a red shirt of some sort.

Remus only saw red for a few moments, then saw his fiancée giggling at him and she saw crosslegged on the floor, her left hand covering her mouth. The little ring sparkled as she laughed.

He was so glad to have her in his life. He smiled sillily. A pair of blue jeans also hit him. This attack was less comfortable than the first. She handed him the rest of the clothes and a towel that he needed.

"They're my dad's whenever he and Mum come over for a little while. He forgot about the, so you might as well use them." she added with a shrug.

Remus kissed her cheek with his arms full of clothes, "Thank you. You're the bestest woman ever and I love you." he said in a rush, forgetting his grammar.

Remus quickly dried off and changed in the guest room while Dora left to take a shower. Five or so minutes, he emerged and sat down on the living room sofa and decided to drink the extreme cold tea.

Was this really the right decision though? What if he couldn't leave on the night of the full moon? What if he ended up hurting her? Yes, he did love her to pieces, but he felt so selfish at the same time. Everyone he loved and cared for were in danger, he couldn't live with himself if she were targeted (by the ministry or otherwise) because of him.

If only his friends were here to settle his doubts. He thought for a moment, then wished otherwise. He wished _Lily_ was here to settle his doubts. James and Sirius did care, but wouldn't know how exactly to handle it. He sipped the tea.

She always looked so happy. He couldn't ruin that, could he? He couldn't stand seeing her sick looking and pale, like earlier this year. Molly and Arthur said that she had barely even eaten at their house.

Suddenly, the evening air coming through the windows felt chilly to him, and it was July. He wished the tea was warmer.

"Hi," the voice shocked him for a moment, then he looked up to see Dora smiling at him with a towel wrapped around the top of her head in a cone, "enjoying your tea?" she chuckled, fully knowing it was cold.

He raised an eyebrow at her, noting her smirk. Remus sighed and scooted over to make room. He leaned against her shoulder and she also sipped the cold tea.

"We never finished that book." she said bluntly, looking at the cup of tea in her hands, "Or would you rather watch the movie?"

"The book is always better." Remus stated, knowing that this would earn him some more time with her. But the book was _always_ better than the movie.

"Let me go get it, Remus." she pursed her lips, almost frowning at him as he tightened his arms around her waist. Understanding that he probably wasn't going to let go, she smiled.

They just sat there, enjoying the other's company. Remus felt her become stiff and rigid for a moment. He glanced up at her, her face tight with concentration and thought. She was thinking about something that bothered her.

"What are you think about?" he asked, brushing strands of hair away from her face after she pulled the off towel from her head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." she answered curtly, obviously lying.

"Dora..."

"Remus..."

He sighed and pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him before speaking.

"This war... what's going to happen if we don't succeed. Every muggle, muggleborn, and half blood would be enslaved by the pure blooded, so to speak. We'd all be executed. And... I wouldn't be able stand to losing you."

"You wont lose me. I'll be right here, next to you. Always." He spoke sincerely, kissing the top of her hair lightly.

"Promise?" she pleaded.

"Promise."

It was silent for a few delicate moments. Rain hitting the windows. Wind whistling outside. Their soft breaths.

"Well, we have Bill and Fleur's wedding to look forward to." he spoke, "Most importantly, our own."


	27. 27

Remus knelt there with nervousness and anxiety. A droplet of sweat rolled down the back of his neck and it felt kind of awkward kneeling down in front of her, holding a little box. Dora was smiling. Laughing, even. Her chocolate eyes twinkled in the light. She slowly began to nod.

"Yes..." she laughed, "A billion times _yes_!"

She pulled him to his feet, laughing and grinning. A clap of thunder shook the sky and drops of rain began to fall. They laughed and giggled like children, not adults, for once, dancing in the evening rain. Then she pressed her lips against his. Their faces were wet and hair stuck to their faces, but Remus knew she never looked more beautiful.

They danced in the rain, not caring how wet they became. He heard music from radios in other houses play loudly, and they danced to the beat of it. Their steps and twirls resulted in splashes on the sidewalk. Rain fell quickly and coldly, splashed echoing from the ground. He laughed, pulling her closer to him and kissing her once more.

Deciding to go back and drink their now cold tea, Remus took her by the hand to lead her inside the house. They were soaking wet, and he only laughed at that. Dora's clothes hugged her thin figure and her hair was still messy and pink. Drops of water ran down her face and arms.

"Do you have some extra clothes?" she asked, grinning.

"Uhh..." Remus' eyes widened, "I don't think so?"

She chuckled, and gestured for him to follow her. Dora pulled open a few cabinets and dug through them for clothes. He studied a few pictures on the wall. Some from her years at Hogwarts. Many of her parents. A few from the Order and gathering with the Weasleys. A smaller set of pictures hung. Pictures of her... and him. He smiled, then turned back to look at her.

Then promptly got hit in the face with a red shirt of some sort.

Remus only saw red for a few moments, then saw his fiancée giggling at him and she saw crosslegged on the floor, her left hand covering her mouth. The little ring sparkled as she laughed.

He was so glad to have her in his life. He smiled sillily. A pair of blue jeans also hit him. This attack was less comfortable than the first. She handed him the rest of the clothes and a towel that he needed.

"They're my dad's whenever he and Mum come over for a little while. He forgot about the, so you might as well use them." she added with a shrug.

Remus kissed her cheek with his arms full of clothes, "Thank you. You're the bestest woman ever and I love you." he said in a rush, forgetting his grammar.

Remus quickly dried off and changed in the guest room while Dora left to take a shower. Five or so minutes, he emerged and sat down on the living room sofa and decided to drink the extreme cold tea.

Was this really the right decision though? What if he couldn't leave on the night of the full moon? What if he ended up hurting her? Yes, he did love her to pieces, but he felt so selfish at the same time. Everyone he loved and cared for were in danger, he couldn't live with himself if she were targeted (by the ministry or otherwise) because of him.

If only his friends were here to settle his doubts. He thought for a moment, then wished otherwise. He wished _Lily_ was here to settle his doubts. James and Sirius did care, but wouldn't know how exactly to handle it. He sipped the tea.

She always looked so happy. He couldn't ruin that, could he? He couldn't stand seeing her sick looking and pale, like earlier this year. Molly and Arthur said that she had barely even eaten at their house.

Suddenly, the evening air coming through the windows felt chilly to him, and it was July. He wished the tea was warmer.

"Hi," the voice shocked him for a moment, then he looked up to see Dora smiling at him with a towel wrapped around the top of her head in a cone, "enjoying your tea?" she chuckled, fully knowing it was cold.

He raised an eyebrow at her, noting her smirk. Remus sighed and scooted over to make room. He leaned against her shoulder and she also sipped the cold tea.

"We never finished that book." she said bluntly, looking at the cup of tea in her hands, "Or would you rather watch the movie?"

"The book is always better." Remus stated, knowing that this would earn him some more time with her. But the book was _always_ better than the movie.

"Let me go get it, Remus." she pursed her lips, almost frowning at him as he tightened his arms around her waist. Understanding that he probably wasn't going to let go, she smiled.

They just sat there, enjoying the other's company. Remus felt her become stiff and rigid for a moment. He glanced up at her, her face tight with concentration and thought. She was thinking about something that bothered her.

"What are you think about?" he asked, brushing strands of hair away from her face after she pulled the off towel from her head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." she answered curtly, obviously lying.

"Dora..."

"Remus..."

He sighed and pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him before speaking.

"This war... what's going to happen if we don't succeed. Every muggle, muggleborn, and half blood would be enslaved by the pure blooded, so to speak. We'd all be executed. And... I wouldn't be able stand to losing you."

"You wont lose me. I'll be right here, next to you. Always." He spoke sincerely, kissing the top of her hair lightly.

"Promise?" she pleaded.

"Promise."

It was silent for a few delicate moments. Rain hitting the windows. Wind whistling outside. Their soft breaths.

"Well, we have Bill and Fleur's wedding to look forward to." he spoke, "Most importantly, our own."

 **Welcome back everyone! I hope you all are excited for the wedding. Which will be coming up in the next chapter and the one after. But I would love to hear your ideas for it. Don't forget to review my story!**

 **Thanks to all of you,**

 **Abby**


	28. 28

Today's the day. A sweet and wonderful day of love, peace, and comfort. Or so he hoped. Remus was both ecstatic and worried.

He woke up next to his fiancée, nearly forgetting he had stayed at her house the night before. Her hair tickled his face, and he glanced down at her, laid quietly in his arms. He thought it best not to wake her up. The wedding seemed to just be a thrown together thing, which it was. They _were_ in the middle of a war.

The wedding was going to be a small event, north of Scotland. They didn't want to attract the attention of Death Eaters. How desperately he wanted to invite the Order, but knew he could put them all in danger. Dora had let her mother plan the little event, stressing the need to explain that it was going to be a _small_ event. But they had given poor Andromeda almost no time to do it.

It was a beautiful day. Remus ran a hand through his hair and smiled. He wanted to get out of bed to make breakfast, but didn't dare move because she was laying on him. Ah well, maybe she'd wake up to the smell of cooking food. He slipped out of bed and headed for the kitchen, hoping that he didn't disturb her sleep.

Worrying thoughts filled his head. Was he acting selfishly by marrying her? He loved her to pieces, and didn't want to put her in any danger. But what if he did? She'd be targeted even more by her pureblooded relatives. Then his transformations... what if he didn't leave on time and ended up hurting her.

He couldn't believe how much he loved her. Every little quirk and smile. He'd stayed away so long because of it. He put her through two years of unhappiness and extreme discomfort. Could he really do that again. Watch her become someone far from the beautiful and wonderful person she was. Even if it was only for the time being.

Remus began preparing a bit of breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Something he hoped she'd enjoy. After flipping two pancakes and having a plate or two sunny side up eggs ready to be eaten, he heard a yawn from the doorway.

"Morning, love." he said, sliding the pancakes to a plate.

Dora had groaned in response, "Morning."

She wasn't a morning person. He was. The bacon was almost done before she had noticed the food in front of them. He sat down at the table with a plate of bacon and utensils and his hands.

"Remus... when did you get to make this?"

"Earlier this morning, didn't take you'd eat well if you woke up before me."

"Thank you." she said, standing to hug him. Then sitting back down and stabbing a fork into a pancake.

Breakfast was eaten quickly. They also had to shower before heading to her parents' place. He let her go first because one, he was a gentleman, and two, she was going to take longer.

Ted and Andromeda greeted them at the door with open arms, explaining how they had managed to arrange everything. Of course, the guests would be locals would had also witnessed Andromeda and Ted's wedding. It was a small event. A ministry official who was also a priest that had married them agreed to officiate the wedding.

Remus hugged his new parents in law. They, shockingly, hugged him back. He was so utterly happy. Andromeda whisked her daughter away from Remus to help her prepare. Remus was with Ted, who was giving him advice on being a good husband. Along with lending Remus a set of dress robes.

Basing his thoughts on what Ted was saying, Remus wasn't sure if he was completely cut out for this. What if he messed up dramatically? He could fall and just ruin the moment. Or get so nervous he'd end up just running away. Remus became more aware of his breathing. Ted noticed and made him go change into his dress robes. Remus came back, feeling as awkward as ever.

Ted patted him on the back and pulled him into an embrace as Remus sat down, "You're ready for this. Both of you."

 _~oOo~_

Dora was more than happy to see her mum, but she never expected her to fuzz over her daughter's hair. Her mum had begged her to let it be a little longer, just for today. Instead of the pink spikes she usually wore. Dora agreed, but refused to change it to her natural brown color. Her now salmon pink hair fell a bit past her shoulders in ringlets. Her mum smiled and tucked a few curls behind her ears. Her mother took a few strand of her hair and proceeded to tie it back with a white ivory clip of flowers.

Her mum pulled out an old dress that she would be wearing. Flowing and soft with the bottom rimmed with flowery stars. Several layers of this same fabric with varying lengths were layered on top of the base, which gave the gown the look of ocean waves on the shoreline. A small train would trail her steps. The lace on the bodice was flowery and delicate. The nearly transplant sleeves, rimmed with lace fell an inch below her shoulders, accompanied the sweetheart neckline almost perfectly. The top was a bit more slimming, the bottom was loose and flowing like waves in the sea.

Makeup was minimal and natural. Salmon pink lipgloss. The faintest hint of blush. Light eyeshadow and barely any mascara. Dora had absolutely no clue how to put any of this on, and let her mother take the reins.

Jewelry was also minimal. A simple silver necklace seeming to be made of stars rested on her neck. Bracelets of celestial shapes sat on her wrists.

Dora glanced at the mirror in her parents' room. She had never felt this... pretty before. She'd always been told that her pink spikes seemed unfeminine, but she didn't care most of the time. She looked so different from the punk girl she usually portrayed herself as. Her mother placed a veil with a small flower crown made with sliver and white flowers atop her head. She smiled at her mum and turned around to embrace her.

"Thank you, Mum."

"It's my pleasure, darling. I just want this to be the happiest day of your life."

Dora nearly cried. It was all so beautiful. She couldn't believe today was _her_ day. Today was going to be wonderful. She was finally going to marry the man she loved after such long years of unhappiness and pain and make him finally see he was worth all the happiness in the world.

 **Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I was at my cousin's house and didn't get to type or publish. Anyway, I hope that this chapter made up for it. Hopefully, the next one will too.**

 **Hugs and kisses to all,**

 **Abby**


	29. 29

Remus stood under an archway, the ministry official... er priest, glancing at him with an amused smile. The official (or priest, he still wasn't sure at this point) was kind and did not discriminate between blood and breed. His name was Andrew Williams, an older man with light that streaks with gray. Crinkles around his blue-gray eyes. Remus wasn't exactly sure how the whole wedding and ministry official thing worked, but he trusted his new future in laws.

How he wished the other members of the Order could see this day. How he wished his best friends could see this day. Sirius or James would have been his best man. Lily might've been a bridesmaid. Harry would have been here too. He would have loved to have Molly and Arthur to see this day. Two people who'd given him a push that he seemed to have needed.

Oh, his parents! He glanced at the rings in the small priest/official's hands. His parents were with them today, watching. He glanced up at the now evening sky. The sky had no moon in the sea of blackness. Only stars and galaxies filled the sky. There wasn't much light, only a few lanterns to light their way. Meaning Remus could see everything. Every single star. Every little constellation.

There were only about twelve or so chairs, six on each side of the isle. Close friends of Andromeda and Ted who lived in that area (and were not Death Eaters) sat in them. Some other local witnesses from the village and its shops sat in those chairs. He spotted his future mother in law smiling at him with a wave. Andromeda mouthed to him that she was on her way.

Remus's throat was dry. There were absolutely no words in the English dictionary to describe her. Beautiful, lovely, or amazing didn't even begin to describe the beauty in front of him. A gift from heaven and nature. She was truly extraordinary. Both in personality and appearance. He fell himself falling in love with her once more. The new, thrilling sensation. Butterflies flittering in his stomach. The heat rising to his cheeks. The smile beaming around his face. He could hear and see everything around him. He heard the gasps of the crowd. His future in laws chuckling at his amazement.

Ted was walking his daughter down the aisle, the brightest smile on his face. Remus could tell that Ted knew his daughter clearly outshone him in that moment. Remus' heart began to race as they made their way down the cobblestone aisle.

Pink ringlets falling a bit past her shoulders. A veil covered her face, but her could see the beauty under the lacy veil. It might not have been the best idea to trust Nymphadora Tonks with heels on cobblestone, but she walked beautifully and gracefully nonetheless. She wore a delicate flowing dress the trailed in her wake. Little stars glimmered and gleamed from her little crown, necklace, and bracelets. He could see her twinkling brown eyes looking up at him from beneath the veil. It was only a matter of time before she reached the archway.

Remus' senses heightened. His could feel the calm evening breeze. He felt aware of the stars shining brightly in the sky. It was as if everything around him had become more full of color and life.

And the ceremony began. Ted handed his daughter over to Remus with a knowing grin. Dora quickly grasped his hands. Her palms were sweaty and clammy, and he realized that she was as nervous as he was. He gave her hands a light squeeze and smiled. She smiled back at him. The official (Remus gave up and began calling the man next to him 'the official') told the young couple everything they needed to say. But Remus couldn't stop admiring his beautiful his soon to be wife was. Remus began saying his vows.

"Do you, Remus Lupin, take Nymphadora Tonks to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you swear this company that you will love, honor, cherish, respect, and comfort her, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to share your joys and sorrows, help her when she needs help and turn to her first when you need help, and forsaking all others, to be faithful to her alone?"

Remus smiled at Dora, "I do."

He felt her give his hand a thick squeeze and didn't let go for a moment. The official turned to his future wife.

"And do you, Nymphadora, take Remus to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you swear before this company that you will love, honor, cherish, respect, and comfort him, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to share your joys and sorrows, help him when he needs help and turn to him first when you need help, and forsaking all others, to be faithful to him alone?"

Remus quickly took the ring from the official, "With this ring, I thee wed, and my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and health. In poverty or wealth. Til death do us part." he slipped the ring onto her finger. They exchanged loving smiles.

She also took her ring, "With this ring, I thee wed, and my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and health. In poverty or wealth. Til death do us part." Dora slid the silver ring onto his finger.

They stood there, in the silence, for a moment, just enjoying the other's presence. He sent her a worried look of anxiety and nervousness. Her face softened, with a geeky expression as if saying 'I know, I know," comforting him. The official before speaking, as if he was going to be saying his favorite words.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." he stepped backward, as of away from the newlywed couple.

Dora and Remus just look at each other for half a second. His hands reached the end of her veil and he slowly lifted it up above her head, then dropped his arms to her waist. Her brown eyes were twinkling, a smile played on her pink lips. Roses blossomed in her cheeks. Her hands moved to his neck and he pulled her close to him. Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips, tasting her pink lipstick briefly, and ignoring the small crowd whistling and cheering behind them. Remus wished that moment could last forever.

 **Hey everybody and welcome back! I hope you liked this chapter, seeing as it took a while a to write. I had intended to draw some fan art to show how they looked like, but my stylus for drawing on my iPad is broken and I've got work to do before school starts.**

 **I've also been thinking about writing a Modern Harry Potter AU (alternate universe) story. It kinda centers around the Marauders running a coffee shop. I'm not sure if people actually write Modern Harry Potter AUs but let me know if you want to know more!**

 **Anyway, comment your favorite Harry Potter book!**

 **Mine's Deathly Hallows (though it should not be my favorite because everyone dies).**

 **Hugs and kisses to all,**

 **Abby**


	30. 30

The celebration concluding the wedding was small. Dora and Remus had a dinner at her parents house. Dora couldn't believe what had just happened, and kept glancing at the ring on her finger to make sure it wasn't all a dream.

Her father kept winking at Remus, and her new husband in return blushed a deep red. Her mother was smiling brightly. Thank goodness, she and Remus were allowed to change out of their formalwear. Her mother would never have forgiven her if she stained the dress (or more likely, spilled wine on it, seeing as it was all her parents were serving at the dinner).

Little cheers and speeches from the four people went around at the table. Dora was feeling a bit tipsy herself. Finally, she decided that the should go home, for it was late into the evening. She embraced her parents in goodbye. Her mum hugged her newlywed husband, who seemed embarrassed and awkwardly hugged back. Her father also embraced Remus. Dora smiled. She was happy to see that her husband got along well with her parents.

They apparated a block away from the house, walking the rest of the way.

"Well?" she spoke softly, holding his hand tightly, "How do you feel?" Her hair was back to its usual bright pink, but it hung a little above her shoulders this time in a bob, parts of it still messy and spiky.

"The best I've felt in so long." he answered, kissing the top of her head.

"Sirius would have loved to see this day." she added wistfully, knowing her second cousin would have loved seeing her mother for the first time in years. Sirius always supported their relationship and would have been so happy to see them get married.

"Yeah." he mused, "But we would have had to _carry_ him back to his house."

She laughed, remembering that Sirius loved to party and drink, "True. But he'd be happy. We'd all be happy." She grinned.

Dora wondered how the rest of the Order would feel about their marriage as they approached their house. (They'd agreed on living in her house, seeing as it was nicer and a bit bigger. She hoped to sell Remus' old home, but didn't think it would work, considering the war and prejudice.)

She opened the door and crashed onto the couch, exhausted. Remus sat down next to her, an arm around her waist. They each left to change in pajamas. Dora was lazy threw a big shirt on top of her underwear. She made her way back to the living room, finding her husband waiting for her, already in shorts and a t-shirt. Music from the radio began to play. He stood up and held out a hand, imploring her to take it.

"Dance with me, love?" he asked, amber green eyes shining.

Dora giggled, "Always..."

She laughed. How strange it was to have their first dance as newlyweds in underwear and t-shirts. He led her through a series of dramatic twists, twirls, steps, and dips. He also made sure she didn't stumble and hurt herself.

They laughed and giggling like small children. Dora quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. He tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"It's late, darling. Aren't you tired?" Remus queried, pulling her back up from a low dip.

"You're right, as always." she yawned, stumbling over the coffee table and falling. Too lazy to get up, she laid there, swearing under her breath, "Pick me up." Dora groaned.

"Of course." Remus carried her bridal style, knowing that she could have walked to the bedroom herself.

He plopped her on the bed, not as gently as he picked her up. She laughed, sliding under the covers. Remus slipped in next to her. She kissed him on the lips lovingly.

"I love you." he whispered.

"Love you, too." she answered, running a hand through his sandy hair.

 _~oOo~_

Remus woke up to feeling his young wife's hair tickling his face. She was sleeping calmly and soundly, snuggled under the blanket. _Yesterday must've been a dream_ , he thought . But it wasn't. A wonderful wedding afternoon taking up the afternoon. The evening celebration was just as pleasurable.

She laid against his chest, her breathing soft and gentle. He placed a kiss on her forehead. Dora's eyes flew open. Chocolate eyes seemed to twinkle in the darkness of the room, seeing as no windows were open.

It had been a week since they were married and Remus still never got used to the sensation of waking up next to the woman he loved every single day.

"Morning." she smiled, gorgeous as ever.

"Good morning, my love."

"Yesterday was wonderful." she mused, as if daydreaming.

"We have an Order meeting in twenty five minutes, dearest." he added, wrapping an arm around her body.

"Can't we stay in bed?"

"I wish, Dora."

Sighing loudly, his young wife pulled the blankets up, covering herself, as she reached for her wand on the nightstand. She winked at him and left the room to change into her clothes. He sighed, not believing he married someone as wonderful as she.

Remus quickly threw on a button up shirt, long pants, and wizarding robes. He grabbed his wand from the nightstand. He opened the windows with a flick of his wrist, and watched as the early morning sun filtered into the room.

Remus heard a crash, a string of swears, and the sound of someone being sick come from the other room. He rushed to the bathroom, knowing his wife dropped something or tripped over a chair along the way.

Dora was wearing her black jeans and a t-shirt from a concert by a band he didn't know. She was kneeling down over the toilet, sick and throwing up.

"I hate this!" she screamed, then threw up again, Remus didn't wince before kneeling down next to her and tracing invisible circles on her back.

"Are you sure you're alright, Dora? You've been sick like this for a week now." he paused, "We don't have to go to the meeting if you don't want to."

"No, I'd rather go," her eyes widened and she threw up once more, "I don't want to be useless."

Remus waited patiently until his wife was able to stand on her own two feet. He passed her a towel to wipe her face. By his standards, she still looked sick. She seemed to tremble slightly.

"Okay." she grinned shakily, "We'll go now?"

"Of course, my love." she took his arm and they apparated to the entrance of the Burrow.

 **Hi everyone and welcome back! Anyway, I hope that you're enjoying the story so far and please comment and vote. Thank you to all those who did. Give me your opinions on the chapters and the story itself. And let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas.**

 **Question of the day:**

 **Favorite book series (other than Harry Potter)**

 **In my not so humble opinion** **;);)** **, I think Percy Jackson has gone my favorite other book series. I also finished the Hunger Games and enjoyed that as well. But ya know, the books a book nerd can read will never be finished.**

 **See ya next time,**

 **-Abby**


	31. 31

They landed about half a block away from the Burrow, and walked the rest arm in arm. Molly greeted them at the door. She embraced them with a smile.

"Remus! Tonks! It's lovely to see you both, the children've missed you." Molly's eyes left their faces and went to their hands, "And congratulations!"

"It's wonderful to see you, Molly." Remus smiled gently, "And thank you."

"And please tell me you have something to eat," Dora admitted abashedly, "I spilled my coffee before we left."

Molly only laughed and gestured for them to follow her inside. As they entered the building hold hands, Dora could see a few other members discreetly slide each other coins. She began to wonder what they were betting on.

Molly passed out cups of coffee as Dora and Remus sat down. She leaned towards Mad-Eye.

"Who else are we waiting for?" she asked, taking a sip from the mug lightly. Remus was right. Molly's coffee was sweeter.

"No one." her former trainer huffed, "We were about to discuss how we were going to bring Harry here before you walked in."

"And what _exactly_ were you all betting on."

"How long it took for the two of you to marry."

"I see." she said, nearly laughing.

Molly slid into a chair next to Dora and Remus. The meeting droned on. Mad-Eye listed the pairs of the people who would be accompanying the Harry lookalike. Dora smiled, she'd be going with Ron. Remus was with George. They were all to stop at safe houses. Hagrid and Harry (the real one) would be at her parents'. Then each pair would head to the Burrow, where Molly and Ginny would be waiting. She glanced at her husband for a moment and grinned. He raised an eyebrow. Dora sipped her coffee.

It felt like three hours before the meeting ended. She spotted Remus glaring at Snape for a moment, then he looked at her.

"Thank god,"she sighed, "I never thought it would _end_." Dora pressed her head against his shoulder. Remus only laughed.

"I need to talk to Kingsley and Arthur for a moment, you'll be alright?"

"Of course, I need to see Molly anyway."

Dora made her way over to the ginger lady, who was wiping the table. Dora decided to give her a hand. Molly smiled.

"Thank you, darling."

"It's not a problem. And can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, sweetheart. What is it you need?" Molly asked, standing up straight with a towel in her hands.

Dora told her all about her situation. Feeling sick every morning for the past week and a half. Being hungry (more then usual). Molly only smirked, the grin plain on her face.

"Tonks... I know you've thinking the same thing I am. And you're right." she winked, then left put the dishes in the sink.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Molly's instincts were hardly ever wrong. Maybe... just maybe, she was right.

Another week had passed. Another week of throwing up and leaning over the toilet. It was the night of the full moon. The first one of July. Dora sighed knowing her husband would have to leave soon. The night was warm, seeing as it was a summer evening. She sat down on the couch with a cup of tea in her quivering hands.

Remus had been shaking and shivering all day. He seemed to have a headache along with sunken eyes. But they didn't lose the gentle sparkle it showed whenever he looked her way.

She couldn't tell him today. Not with the full moon. If she told him the news, he'd be sure to be throwing up next to her. Other than being sick each morning, she felt like she was positively glowing once finding out the news after talking to Molly and seeing Madam Pomfrey.

Remus went on a few other missions for the Order. She took the opportunity to see Madam Pomfrey. But she worried about how she was going to break the news. Dora was utterly and completely aware about how Remus felt about having a family with her. His fears about passing his condition weren't well hidden.

Dora didn't know how she was going to tell him? Subtly or a glad gesture? He going to love the news right? He wasn't going to hate her or himself for it, right?

Dora helped him slide on his coat and he sent her a sad look. She knew how much he hated full moons. She would have wanted to accompany him as far as the entrance to the woods, but he refused to let her.

"Please come back to me," she sighed, standing on her tippy toes and kissing his lips gently for just a moment. She wanted to say more, but the words caught in her throat.

"I will, I promise."

He kissed her one last time, pulling her close to him by holding her by the waist. His arms enveloped her lithe body, giving his warmth and comfort.

"I love you." he mumbled into the kiss.

They pulled away, she ran a hand through his hair, "I love you too."

He left, leaving her standing in the doorway sadly and alone. The first time she'd be sleeping alone in two weeks. She waited a few minutes before closing the door, watching the running figure of her husband in the rising moonlight. She glanced up at the moon and trees, knowing her beloved husband was looking at the same one.

The moon was so beautiful sometimes. She hated the way Remus was cursed so he could never appreciate its beauty. She glanced at the rings on her finger. She was so happy with how everything turned out. Her heart raced every single moment she was with him. She loved seeing everyone in the Order, even though it was a dangerous time. She always knew some people wished the war wasn't going to happen, but she didn't regret a single moment.

Her tea was cold now. She glanced at the moon once more. _He has to come back. He's going to come back,_ she assured herself, he promised he was going to come back for her.

 **Hi everyone! So the question of the chapter is which Deathly Hallows would you choose? The Elder Wand, the Invisibility Cloak, or the Resurrection Stone?**

 **My answer: The Invisibility Cloak.**

 **See you all next time,**

 **Abby**


	32. 32

Remus pulled his jacket closer to him since it began to rain. He hated leaving. The forest and woods were frightening to most people, but after having most transformations there, it stopped scaring him about ten years ago.

It occurred to Remus that this was the first full moon since he married Dora and he hated leaving her. She'd been sick for so long, it could become serious only seconds after he left. He ran faster, going as far as his legs could take him. He wasn't going to risk being near a village.

The moonlight began to shine. Remus wasn't going to be able to run anymore. He glanced up at the more, which was once beautiful to him once upon a time. He only looked up at shining circles in comfort, knowing his wife was looking at the same one.

Soon, the transformation would begin.

He felt his blood boil. His bones seemed to collapse and change shape. Remus gave up on fighting it and laid down on the forest floor. The world was spinning. Or maybe it was him? His body seemed to be on fire. His bones turned to sand in order to take a new form. Remus wailed in pain and fury. _This was going to be one of the rougher nights_ , he thought. He curled into a fetal position and whimpered helplessly, even though it wouldn't help.

His breathing became heavily and ragged. He closed his eyes and parsed his lips, hoping the pain would lessen. How he wished his friends were here! His skin burned, he felt the fur sprouting up and growing thicker. He screamed again, eyes closed tight in pain and fury. His flesh seemed to burn. His breaths became shorter and faster.

Suddenly, Remus felt everything around him stop.

New urges filled him. The urge hunt. To kill. To watch blood drip from the corpse of his enemy. His senses were heightened. He could hear birds sing the midnight lullabies from miles away. He could hear the chatter of little mammals. The wind whistling through the trees. He became aware of the warm summer night.

It also occurred to him that he was hungry.

Remus was exhausted, the werewolf he became was not. And wanted nothing more than to kill and inflict pain. Remus couldn't control himself. He wandered the forest, searching for a small creature to have for a midnight snack. How Remus hoped he wouldn't encounter a human that was wandering the forest, but the werewolf could care less.

Remus no longer had control over himself.

 _~oOo~_

Dora spent the evening catching up on books and worrying. She hoped she was spending more time on the first one than the second. She wanted to rest, but just _couldn't_. And God, how she wanted some chocolate.

A pile of books sat nearby. They were ones she hadn't read yet. Mostly classics. Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. That pile was getting smaller by the hour.

How long was it since he left? Two, three hours? Longer than that? She groaned and leaned back against the couch, bored out of her mind. She _could_ look for Remus' chocolate supply and raid it, but that wouldn't be as much fun without him here.

She could visit Molly or her mum. She'd be able to see the kids again. Of course, it wouldn't exactly be safe. Full moon, other werewolves. Death Eaters and her beloved auntie Bellatrix trying to kill her.

Dora closed the book in defeat and decided she would go to bed. Remus would be back in the morning and she could help him then. She slid under the covers and tucked her books in the nightstand cabinet. Her eyes gently closed and she drifted off to sleep.

The morning, Dora left the bed, deciding she would fix the covers after Remus was home. She made her way to the living room wiping her tired eyes.

She called for her husband a few times. She was shocked. Remus wasn't home yet. Her breathing became heavy and her heart raced. What if something happened to him? He could be hurt badly, and she wasn't there to help him. Dora started pacing the room, thinking up scenarios and fantasies of what could have happened to her husband.

She heard a knock at the door. Dora' eyes widened and she grabbed her wand. Times weren't safe. She slowly opened the door, and held whoever it was at wand point.

A quiet and gentle voice spoke, "Dora?"

"You know I have to ask who you are." she looked at him.

The person standing weakly at her doorstep was cut up and bruised. Drops of blood dripped slowly from the open wounds. If this was really the man she loved, she had to help him. If not, the wounds could become infected and the situation would be worse than it should've been.

She glared at him as she attempted to think of a question only her husband would know the answer to, "When and where did we get married."

Remus only smiled and held up his left hand, "July 5. North of Scotland. Your parents planned the entire thing."

She tucked her wand away, then hugged him and grinned, "I'm sorry, I had to ask."

"I would've been upset if you didn't." Remus laughed, "You're frightening when you glare."

"That's more of a compliment than what the annoying men at work say. They call themselves gentlemen." she spat.

Remus smiled sadly and softly then proceeded to follow her inside the house. She looked for the first aid kit she put somewhere in the living room. She told him to wash up before she gave him the medicine.

"You don't have to do this, Dora."

"Not help someone who is bleeding and injured? What kind of person would I be, then?"

He smiled at her, "I still can't believe you married _me_. A wonderful and beautiful person, married me."

She threw the first aid kit at him, "I'll make tea."

"I think I should make tea, darling."

"You're right."

She watched as Remus limped to the kitchen. Then glared at him.

"Remus, sit down. Did you twist your ankle or something?"

"Maybe. Last night was worse than it usually is."

"I'll make tea later. Right now, we focus on making sure you don't get sick." her eyes widened and she turned green for just a second, "Hold that thought for just a moment."

Dora rushed to the bathroom, sick as can be. She was getting really tired of being sick in the mornings. When the seemingly endless minutes of throwing up finished, she went back to the living room. Remus was sitting on the couch, attempting to wrap a bandage around his bloody arm.

She sighed and sat down, putting ointment on the wound before wrapping it up and tying the bandage. He smiled at her. She threw a box of bandaids at him and told him to put one on the cut on his cheek. Dora grinned. She was happy to know that her husband was safe and back at home. With her.

"Are you sure it's just a stomach bug? It seems much worse than that." he asked as she handed him a cup of tea.

"I'm- I'm fine, Remus." she looked away, pretending to clean up the first aid kit that sat on the coffee table, "I-I talked to Madam Pomfrey. She says I'll be better in a little while."

He was skeptical, but didn't press her. Dora hated lying to him like this. But it was the only way to keep them safe. To keep all of them safe.

 **(Sorry this author's note is a little long)**

 **Hey everyone! I hope this chapter made up for my mistake earlier! Anyway, question of this chapter is...**

 **Favorite ship?**

 **Oh dunno, what ship do you think's favorite. Totally not the one I'm writing an entire story for...**

 ***friends in the background screaming* it's Tonks and Lupin.**

 **I've seen people say they don't like this ship because of the age gap, which I think is a little strange. Maybe it's because I've grown up with older relatives and my parents are many years apart. But it just never bothered me. Of course, someone people care more about physical traits rather than the romance itself. And that's impossible to change.**

 **Course from Percy Jackson-Percabeth, no question. Hunger Games- This one's hard to pick: Katniss and Peeta or Finnick and Annie.**

 **Nonetheless, this is my favorite ship (from the wizarding world) Comment yours!**

 **See you all next chapter,**

 **-Abby**


	33. 33

Remus and Dora needed to start casting protection spells around the house. Their house became another safe house for members of the Order and Muggle-horns that were being persecuted by the Ministry. Dora had lost her job, and Remus felt absolutely terrible.

It was because of him. His wife had lost the most wonderful job she'd ever had. It was all his fault. It was because she'd married him. She seemed so upset. Dora spent hours trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault. That it was the corruption in the Ministry.

Remus found it hard to believe. They were both thankful that their vault at Gringotts had money in it, or they never would've survived. Thankfully, it was only the two of them and Remus was a good cook.

Today was the day they were going to pick up Harry from his home on Privet Drive and bring him to the Burrow. Order members were instructed to stop at safe houses that would take them to the Burrow. This was one of the first times they'd be apart since they're wedding. (The full moon was the first.)

It was almost time to leave. He looked at her solemnly. For the first time, she couldn't smile at him. This was the beginning of the war that would determine the lives and wizards and witches for generations. Would they be stuck under pureblood mania, half bloods and muggle horns hunted down and persecuted alike? A reign of tyranny and heartlessness. Or would they succeed and survive this war? Wizards and witches of all statuses would live in peace. Couples could be happy. Children would be able to play without the fear of death tailing them closely.

He hugged her tightly. They knew they could lose each other tonight. He wiped away a tear that seemed to escape her eye. She smiled weakly at him. On some days she seemed so sick, Remus didn't know how to help her other than comforting her. He only wished he could make her feel better.

"I've got to tell you something and it's kind of important. I'm—" Dora began, blinking profusely. Her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, "Never mind, it'll have to wait. Mad-Eye would murder us if we weren't on time."

"Are you sure. He won't mind."

"Yeah." she glanced at the wall again, leaving Remus utterly curious about what she was thinking.

He kissed her lips lovingly, knowing that one or both of them could die tonight. But it was a for a better world. A better life for those who'd come after them. He grasped her hand tightly and they apparated to a place far from their home. Privet Drive.

 _~oOo~_

They landed on the lawn in front of Harry's home. Dora blew a strand of pink hair out of her face. She gripped Remus' arm tightly. They were greeted by the smiling faces of the rest of the Order. Although, Mad-Eye wasn't exactly smiling. More like a kind grimace. He also yelled for everyone to hurry up. She waved a hello to Bill and Fleur, who would be getting in married in a matter of days. Bill was a friend from her years at Hogwarts, but wasn't as close to him as she was with Charlie. They in return congratulated her and Remus like everyone else had done.

Mad-Eye raised an eyebrow and huffed a congratulations their way. Arthur and Kingsley smiled. Ron and Hermione were arguing somewhere off to the side and Fred and George were talking in hushed tones. They all stopped to give her a wave and a smile. Hagrid grinned at them as he wiped Sirius' motorbike with a cloth. Remus glanced at it for a second then looked away. She also looked at it sadly, also remembering the fond moments between her and her second cousin. For Remus, it must have been worse.

She greeted everyone there with a smile. They all needed to know that everything would be alright in the end. And they also needed to occasional laugh. There was always a need for laughter.

Harry finally opened the door, greeting Hermione and Ron with hugs. Everyone slowly came in. She and Remus were in front of Bill and Fleur, who she chatted with a for a short time. Harry seemed extremely happy to see everyone. She smirked at him when he spotted her and lifted her left hand. How she would have loved to tell them everything. But she had to tell her husband first. She tugged on Remus' sleeve.

"Remus, about what I was saying earlier." she whispered as he leaned down, "I'm—"

Mad-Eye glared at her and began his ever so happy and joyful greeting. She huffed as Remus looked away. She sent him a sad glance. Telling them their plan. Dora wished her could tell him now before one of those could die.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur, and Mundungus Fletcher volunteered to take Polyjuice Potion become Harry. (Alright Mundungus didn't actually volunteer, it was more like Mad-Eye made him do it.) She'd be traveling with Ron by broomstick and heading to his Auntie Muriel's to catch a Portkey to the Burrow. Remus would be traveling by broomstick with George.

As soon as the potion was done, it was passed around to each of the people who'd be one of the seven Potters. She felt transfixed to her thoughts. Could she tell him now? No... he'd probably lose focus while flying and get caught by the Death Eaters if she told him now. He'd be busy thinking and thinking. Dora couldn't let that happen. She needed him _alive_ and with her. But how, how would she tell him? He would he react? Dora could only pray he'd be happy. But they were in the middle of a war for goodness' sake.

Soon, the seven Potters were ready. It was time to leave. She felt a hand squeeze hers. She glanced up at Remus, who attempted a comforting smile. They all stepped outside. Ron (dressed as Harry) came up to her, holding his own broom tightly. She smiled at him weakly.

"Alright. You ready?" she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. Ron nodded.

Soon, the real fighting would begin.

 **Good afternoon! Or morning! Or evening! Whatever time it is where you are! How is everyone today? Well, I've got an interesting story about how I ran from a four year old with a gigantic gatorade bottle filled to the brim with water (who I did not know personally) that was threatening to splash water on me while my wonderful cousins and brother were laughing their butts off—but that's for another time.**

 **Question of the day: Alright, it's not really a question. Tell a funny story that happened this week. If you don't want to share, it's completely fine.**

 **There was a Harry Potter contest at my local library and you picked a quote from a jar and you had to guess what book it was from. Me, my friend, brother, and two cousins, along with my parents went and guess who got it right... me and friend. Cousins and brother didn't try, my parents were embarrassed. Anyway we went to another library to try again, and my cousin got really lucky—she hasn't finished the books yet and somehow guessed it right. The quote she got was from the Half Blood Prince. Mine was from the Order of the Phoenix and my friend's was from the Prisoner of Azkaban. (We were all so very proud of her.)**

 **Anyway that's my story. Personally, the water bottle one is funnier but ya know what, that one can wait.**

 **See you all next time,**

 **Abby**


	34. 34

_This is going to one heck of a broom ride,_ Dora mused as she and Ron took off. They'd be heading to Ron's Aunt Muriel's house. Dora usually knew where she was going. Usually. Ron followed next to her closely, they looked around every so often to make sure they weren't being followed. Except the fact that they weren't being followed only lasted a few seconds. A loud cackle rang through the skies.

"And there's where my beloved auntie is." she muted under her breath, "Ron, stay close, okay." she whispered. Ron nodded.

Dora had pulled out her wand, as did Ron. They were being tailed by Death Eaters. Mostly Bellatrix. They mastered to complete a series of complicated dives and movements to avoid being hit with curses. She'd managed to fired a few spells, but most of them must've missed. It wasn't exactly easy to fly and cast at the same time.

More laughter. _Ah, wonderful,_ she mused disdainfully. She'd shot a few spells behind her. Ron did the same. She'd managed to stun a few Death Eaters. Ron stunned one who had his wand pointed at her back. Dora quickly thanked him, but didn't have much time for that seeing as they were being pursued by Bellatrix and Rudolphus LeStrange. Their laughs and cackles seemed to shake the sky.

An air of uncertainty and fear surrounded them. Her heart raced madly and her breathing became unsteady. She shot one last spell before spotting the house. Hearing a groan and a gasp of shock from behind them, Dora silently cheered. She glanced behind her and realized she'd hit Rudolphus. Ron and her dove for the house, dodging a few spells from her aunt. Suddenly the spells stopped coming. _Thank God,_ she thought.

They nearly crashed onto the front yard. Dora and Ron grabbed their broom to head inside. Aunt Muriel began fussing over them, checking cuts and bruises and serving tea.

"That was brilliant, Ron." she said, nearly out of breath.

"Thank you." he said sheepishly, "I don't think I did as much as you did."

She smiled softly at him. Her thoughts turned to fear when she'd realized they'd missed their Portkey. How were they going to get to the Burrow now? They had one option—flying. Ron's eyes widened when he realized what she was thinking, but excepted it nonetheless.

As soon as they left, they seemed to fly uninterrupted. The summer air blew calmly and the starts twinkled in the sky. But that all changed when they were be pursed once more. Bellatrix kept casting curses at them. Dora had managed to stop a few of them from hitting her and Ron, and then dove to avoid the others. Dora thought they were going to end up crashing at the Burrow. But they somehow landed smoothly and safely.

She spotted her husband. The fear, hope and uncertainty seemed to leave his eyes the moment he saw her. She rushed towards him, then felt him wrap his arms around her.

"I was so scared." he whispered, his voice cracking a little, "I didn't know what had happened or you. And it took so long for you to get here." He hugged her tighter, "I don't know what I would do without you, Dora."

"I'm here now. We're alive. We're together." she spoke softly, hoping to soothe his nerves. She ran a hand through his graying tan colored hair. Dora noticed that a few of his gray streaks had faded, but others were much more apparent.

They headed inside. She smiled at Ron and Hermione, who'd just pulled away from a hug. Her heart was still racing from the chases and pursuits. She gripped his arm tightly, not

believing they'd lived through it all.

Remus worriedly asked why she and Ron has taken so long to arrive and Dora quickly relayed how the chase had played out, explaining how she and Ron fought off Bellatrix and Rodolphus. The murderous looks they gave her, it seemed as if they wanted to kill her as much as they wanted to kill Harry.

She glanced at George who was laying on the couch with ear bloody. Thankfully, the wound had clogged and wasn't bleeding as profusely as she assumed it had been when it was first cursed off.

Molly was kneeling near George and Fred decided to talk to his brother. She and Remus stood apart, no wanting to cause a scene of a sort. She knew her husband felt terrible about the events that had come to pass.

Bill and Fleur had arrived shortly after. Their solemn and uttered sad faces shook her, as she was used to seeing them smiling when they were together. What had gone wrong? Remus gripped her hand tightly as they announced that Mad-Eye had died. The breath caught in her throat. Mad-Eye... he always seemed so powerful. So unstoppable. He'd trained her from the start. She'd grown to love him like a father or an uncle. Her heart beat almost slowly.

 _We'd been betrayed_ , was the only thought running through her mind. They'd been betrayed. By who? Who'd cause this much pain and sorrow through petty betrayal. Who seemed to be the important question.

Her husband stood, offering to help Bill look for Mad-Eye's body. She painfully glanced him, knowing that he thought this was all his fault. But she needed him right now, with her. She couldn't risk him dying. She just couldn't.

But she let him go.

Yes, she preferred he wait with her. But neither of them wouldn't be happy until they had given her former trainer a proper burial. Mad-Eye seemed almost invincible. Now, he's dead? It was a dream wasn't it. Bill and Fleur had told them what they'd seen, and death was a certainty.

She'd begun to really miss him. Mad-Eye was really like a father or uncle to her when she worked. He didn't often find her humorous and constantly scolded her for her clumsiness. But it was a friendship nonetheless. Her heart didn't stop racing. Dora couldn't swallow the annoying ball of depression and defeat in her throat.

But they came back empty handed. Soft shaking heads. Gentle gasps. Melancholy and deflated looks. She felt Remus brush a hand against her cheek. Dora hadn't realized she was crying.

 **Hello everybody! How's your day been? I just want to remind every single person that you're beautiful and wonderful just the way you are and should not have to change for anyone. If someone wants you to change for them, they don't deserve you. The people that truly love you won't need you to change and love your flaws as well as you good points.**

 **Question of the chapter:**

 **Do you play Hogwarts Mystery? It's like the SIMs version of HP and you get to be in Tonks and Charlie's year and get to talk to both of them and Bill eventually. Anyway you get to take classes and learn about spells, potions, and creatures. You also can buy special clothes and pets. There's also this part of the game where your trying to open these cursed faults that your brother when missing from when he opened them with the help of friends of course.**

 **Anyway if you do play it, what year are you on?**

 **I'm on year 4.**

 **Hugs and kisses to all,**

 **Abby.**


	35. 35

When Dora heard about her parents being tortured by the Death Eaters when they found out Harry Potter was in their home, she nearly left the safety of her home and husband in the middle of the night. The only thing stopping her was Remus' pleading look. They both knew she'd be killed if they left now. She couldn't do that to him, or her parents.

Harry's 17th birthday was less than a week later. And Dora and Remus promised to attend the party Molly was hosting. Her eyes flickered open. They were both tried and had decided to take a nap before going to the Burrow. Remus must've been awake already. Dora groaned and shoved her face into the pillow. Mornings were evil.

She heard her husband's voice come from the kitchen, "You're awake?"

"No!" she shouted, lifting her head for a moment.

"Oh, but I made lunch."

She turned around and sat up. Remus was standing in the doorway, holding a plate of pancakes. He still looked a bit disheveled, as if he woke up only minutes before she did. He also didn't bother change out of his pajamas. The pancakes smelled wonderful. She didn't question the fact that he'd made pancakes—an enjoyable breakfast— for lunch. He sat down next to her.

"Oh, now I feel bad." she said, wiping her eyes, "We won't eat anything at Harry's birthday and you worked so hard to make food." She glanced at the plate, "Is that _chocolate_ syrup? On _pancakes_? For _lunch_?"

He looked away sheepishly, "We ran out of maple syrup. And we had nothing else to cook."

"Well, it smells delicious." she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

He smiled and handed her one of the two forks he held. They giggled like children for just a second, then started to eat. Unlike when she tried to make pancakes, Remus' were warm and fluffy, wonderfully soft and sweet.

"Molly's going to be so upset when we don't eat much." she said, taking another bite.

"Oh well," he grinned, "Maybe there'll be cake."

"Of course there's going to be cake, it's Harry 17th birthday." she glanced at the window, "Gee, how I wish we had time to get him something."

They'd been a bit busy over the week. Dora looking for an uncorrupted job. Visiting her mother. Order meetings in between. And so much more. They didn't even have time for each other any more. But they made it work.

They cleaned up. Each of them decided to take a shower. Remus let her go first. She was thankful for that because she felt like a mess. (For the strangest reason ever, they both liked long showers and it took about an hour and half before she was out of the shower. Remus then took another long hour. Dora had to wait for him because one, he said he'd make tea after he showered, and two, she needed someone to tell her if the outfit looked nice or not. (She didn't have the most formal sense of style nor experience with it.)

They changed into more presentable wear than sleeping clothes. She put on a t-shirt and jeans, like she usually wore. It was hot, though. Maybe a dress or a skirt would be suitable. She grabbed the nearest dress she could find. It turned out to be a plain teal colored dress that went past her knees. The dress was sleeveless and comfortable.

 _Oh whatever_ , she thought, _it's too hot for jeans and they most likely won't care about what I'm wearing._

Dora barely bothered with makeup. Lip gloss and the faintest hint of blush was all she wore. Remus was waiting in the living in room brown work pants and a white button down shirt. He fixed his tie.

"Do I look okay? I'd really rather not show up looking too formal."

"You look beautiful." he said, sounding in awe of her, even though she actually hadn't tried, "Ready?"

"Of course." she answered after slipping on a pair of beige flats.

They reached the Burrow. The stars were high in the evening sky. The door was swung open by Molly Weasley, who grinned widely at them. She hugged both of them together.

"It's wonderful see you both, you're just in time for dinner. The kids'll be so happy."

"Its wonderful to be here, Molly." Remus said, grinning.

She let them inside. Everyone had sat down for dinner. The family had decorated the place beautifully, with lanterns and streamers. They stood for a few seconds, looking for place to sit. Bill and Fleur were chatting with Fleur's family. Hagrid was sitting happily. The children were laughing and grinning. Then she noticed Charlie, one of her best friends from her years at Hogwarts.

"Charlie!" she spoke, only loudly enough for him to hear, "I haven't seen you in forever."

He turned around and beamed, "No way, is that Tonks? You haven't changed a bit."

Remus looked on, smiling at her enjoying herself. She sent him a glance. She hugged Charlie quickly and they spoke for a little while about how things have changed. Dora also showed him her left hand. She glanced back at Remus, who was smirking. Charlie smiled, obviously happy for them. Then they all sat down. Charlie was sitting with Bill, talking to him. Dora glanced at her husband and Molly brought out a cake shaped like a golden snitch.

"Confound it, Remus." she whispered, "We shouldn't have had those pancakes."

He laughed quietly, "They were good though, weren't they?"

But before they all could begin to eat, a silver weasel appeared—Arthur's patronus. It told them that he be arriving soon, but with the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. Only one thought crossed her mind, _oh shoot._

"Well, it was nice seeing you all but I'm afraid we must be going." Remus said quickly, and Dora bet that no one would understand what he said.

He grabbed her wrist and they ran out the back door. In the heat of the moment and trying to leave as soon as possible, they'd forgotten about apparition. They made it as far as another field.

"Remus!" she yelled, "Remus, just wait a moment! Please."

He stopped, and turned around, "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"No, I just think..." she panted, completely out of breath, "that we should... apparate."

"Ah, you're right as always, love."

They landed on the doorsteps of their home. Dora quickly let them both inside and crashed onto the couch.

"Do you want to explain exactly what happened over there, Remus John Lupin."

 **Hello fellow witches and wizards! I thought it'd be nice to publish early and I've got a few other chapters already written so might as well. Anyway, how's everyone? I want to thank everyone for coming this far because we are nearing the end. Thank you for the helpful votes and meaningful comments that have brought joy to my heart.**

 **I also never celebrated the 1K reads, so I'm apologizing for that.**

 **Anyway, question of the chapter. This is a sad one.**

 **Who's death was the most heartbreaking?**

 **I'm already feeling the tears stream down my face, don't judge me. I have to say... I cried for about ten minute straight when Sirius died. I was kind of more shocked than upset that Dumbledore died—more like "THATS NOT POSSIBLE, THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN"—Snape's death wasn't the most upsetting, but what broke me was the flashback. I didn't exactly mourn James and Lily, dint get me wrong, it's sad, but we didn't really see the characters that often and I felt like I didn't have time to mourn them. Hedwig, like Dumbledore was kind of like "THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN". Tonks and Lupin were upsetting, but the sad thing is that I didn't realize they died until I got to the part where Harry was going to the forest. So I complaining to my friend about how they weren't allowed to die. Cedric's was a little sad, but I didn't really break me until the end.**

 **This makes it seem like I didn't read the books, doesn't it?**

 **I'll see you all next chapter,**

 **Abby**


	36. 36

Remus' eyes widened. He glanced at his glaring wife nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Her expression softened in a moment and the fire in her eyes dimmed little, knowing the inevitable truth. She probably realized what he was thinking. The Minister of Magic visiting the Burrow. The new anti-werewolf acts. Their wands would be snapped. Dora would never find a job again. They wouldn't even be able to leave their home. How much worse would it be for the Weasley family? They were already labeled as Blood-Traitors, it'd be worse if society found out they were around a werewolf.

Remus looked at Dora sadly. Everything was always worse for her. She didn't look at him, only twirling her wand in her hands. He felt terrible. The atmosphere turned cold the moment she seemed sad. It was all his fault. He was the only one to blame. If only he was normal. If only he had a job.

The had begun. He wasn't going to leave her side now. Even if he had nothing to give her. Remus sat down next to his wife.

"And the cake looked delicious." she sighed, "Oh well." Dora ran her hands through his hair, "Why do you have so many gray streaks? Am I that exhausting to be around?"

He laughed, enjoying her quirky comments. His doubts drifted away and his thoughts filled with the sound of laughter and her smile. He couldn't take that smile away. That beautiful warm smile. Her chocolate eyes sparkled in the light. He wouldn't be able to stand seeing that light leave.

Out of nowhere, Dora asks, "Do we have cookie dough?"

Remus was a bit shocked by this, "Cookie dough? Uh... maybe?"

"Helpful. Can you go check, please?"

"Of course."

"Love you."

"Love you too!" he shouted from the kitchen as he rummaged through the refrigerator, looking for a container of cookie dough.

Remus pushed aside foods and containers. Good news. He did find a container of cookie dough. Bad news. It didn't have much cookie dough. He grabbed the container and brought it to the living room. How the heck did they not have maple syrup, but they had cookie dough?

"We have a little bit, it's enough for a small batch." he said, opening the container and peeking inside.

"Great!" she grinned, "Let's get baking."

He pulled her up off the couch. A series of repeated frantic knocks sounded at the door. Dora studied it curiously. Remus pulled his wand out of his back pocket and opened the door slowly.

A young woman stood at the door, a child in her arms. Tears streamed down both of their faces. She spotted his wand, her face flooded with relief and she beamed desperately.

"Oh thank goodness. Please can you let us in? Please. My husband..." the lady began to cry.

Dora somehow appeared next to him, glancing at the girl with pity. He heard the sounds of whooshing in the distance. Laughter. Curses flickered through the sky. Dora's eyes widened and they pulled him aside to let the woman and child inside. Remus shut the door.

Remus raised his wand slowly, as Dora glared at him, "What's your name?"

"Thank you so much, I didn't know where to go." the woman talked fast, "The Ministry... they killed him. My husband. Because we're muggle-borns. My name is Angela. Angela Miller. My son, Jacob. I knew you both were wizards because I'd seen you both apparate to and from somewhere. And I hoped that this was safe."

Remus glanced at his wife, she smiled, "Of course, this is safe."

His wife eagerly talked with the young witch. Remus began to pray the lady wouldn't recognize him from the Daily Prophet. It'd been years, but it hadn't seemed to die down. Thankfully, tonight wasn't one of _those_ nights.

They quickly fixed the house up and let Angela and her son stay until it was safe to head back home (which thankfully was only a few hours). She seemed ever so grateful, and even though Remus knew his wife would never admit it, she was going to miss playing with the child.

The next morning, Dora had woken up earlier than usual and pleaded and begged Remus take her to see her parents again. It's been weeks since she'd heard from them last. Their home wasn't connected to the floo network and owls were being intercepted by the Ministry.

"Remus, please. I have to know if they're alright."

"Dora, we'd get all of us killed." he sighed, "I'm sorry. Today's Bill and Fleur's wedding. Molly's been planning it for months and she'd be disappointed if we didn't turn up."

"We could see them before that!" she protested, "Remus."

He watched as a tear slid down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb. His wife had become so hysterical—not that he was judging or upset—it was just...unusual. It begun not long after the Order took Harry to the Burrow with the whole seven Potters thing. Her arms were rested across her chest, stubbornly refusing to look at him.

She'd woken up so many times in the middle of night, thinking and he didn't notice. Remus did notice and he was worried. He heard her pacing the room. Looking out the window anxiously. She seemed to be muttered to herself, almost madly. Remus knew something was wrong or she was hiding something from him.

Remus gripped her shoulder, "Dora...please tell me what's wrong." she hadn't spoken, "This isn't like you. I'm sorry."

She began to cry and gave up on being stubborn, sitting close to him and letting his wrap his arms around her comfortingly, "What if something bad happened to them and we weren't there? I would never be able to live with myself if..." she sobbed, "If something terrible happened because I wasn't there. We weren't there."

"You want to see them now?" he asked, knowing her answer. She nodded, "Alright, we can go visit now. Then we'll go to the wedding."

"Thank you." she said, through her sniffles, "I... I feel kind of sick."

His eyes widened and he let go as she rushed to the bathroom. _Oh God,_ he thought, hurrying after her. This became of a routine than an occasional thing. How could someone have a stomach bug for this long? Dora constantly said she'd talked Madam Pomfrey and that she'd be better soon. _Soon,_ he mused, _it's been three weeks._

They quickly cleaned up and decided to eat breakfast her parents'. Remus didn't think it was healthy, but his wife insisted on being there as soon as possible. They landed in front of their home. Andromeda greeted them at the door and let them inside. For the strangest reason ever, it seemed as if Ted were _packing?_

 **Hey thanks to everyone reading and favoriting/follqoing this story! Love you all!**

 **-Abby**


	37. 37

Clothes and items were strewn upon the floor. Andromeda was shaking, her arms trembled as she reached out to embrace Remus and Dora. Ted was running about the house, picking up things and shoving them into a bag.

"Dad? What-what's going on?" Dora asked, her voice trembling. Remus knew what she was thinking,but bore the same question in mind.

"I have to leave." he said simply, a very vague answer to a very vague question.

"The ministry's pursuing Muggle borns and making them register." Andromeda added.

"Oh Dad." Dora reached out embrace her father, who stopped packing for just a moment to hug his little girl, "We-we could hide you at our house..."

Remus looked on sadly. Ted was something like a friend and a parent combined. Andromeda also joined their hug. He began to feel a little awkward since he was by realky related to them.

But Andromeda, through her sadness, raised an arm encouraging him to join them. Remus did. The hug was comforting and sorrowful. But it was only allowed to last a moment. Dora and Remus had decided to help him pack before he left.

Where would he go? Remus wondered. The world wasn't exactly safe to just go hide out in the forests. This supply of food and clothing would eventually run out. They'd be found out soon. Dora had said that Ted could hide out that their home for a little while, and Remus didn't mind it. He'd rather his father in law stay in the safety of his home than on the run constantly.

Andromeda didn't go with him. Remus knew that for a fact. Her pure blood stars kept her safe—even though she was hated by most of the Black family. Sirius was maybe one of the very few exceptions.

It was time to leave. Ted gave his wife a loving kiss on the cheek and a hug, then simple kiss on the forehead for his daughter. Andromeda had attempted to be strong but gave up in the end and started to cry. Dora was crying, Ted had wiped a few tears from their cheeks when he embraced them.

Remus's eyes were watery. The atmosphere was depressing and crushing. Breathing seemed to become harder to do, even though it was the simplest of tasks. He may not have been so overly close with her family, but then loved and treated him like family. So much more than Remus could ever ask for. He expected a handshake when Ted approached him, but Ted had hugged him instead. It took Remus a few seconds to realize that he was being hugged.

"Take care of her, please Remus. I trust you." Ted whispered so the girls wouldn't hear.

"Of-of course." he answered, his voice shaking with worry.

Then Ted left. Andromeda rushed to close the door behind him. She leaned against it, her hands covering her face. Then realized that her daughter and Remus were still here.

"You both best better be going." she stated sadly, moving to the side and opening the door.

"Bye Mum." Dora said softly, hugging her mother one last time.

Remus embraced his mother in law quickly and gently, "We'll see you another time."

"It was wonderful seeing you both." Andromeda waved them off.

They headed back to the house to change into more presentable wear for a wedding. Remus slipped on a white button down shirt with brown work pants and a simple coat with small yellow buttons on the cuffs of the sleeves. Remus hoped to dress nicely.

Dora came out of the bedroom wearing a lilac colored dress that fell a bit below her knees. The dress's sleeves were above her elbows with a sort of wave decoration at the ends. The square neckline complimented the little star necklace she'd decided to wear. The at the bottom of the dress were little, bedazzling gems that sparkled when she moved. The bodice hugged her waist, but the shirt puffed out just a little. Remus was speechless. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Dora looked up at him, her delicate lips curling into a smile. Her eyebrows were raised high and he knew that it was so utterly obvious that he was looking at her dress. Dora's chocolate eyes twinkled in the light, dancing with laughter and sweetness.

His wife smiled at him, "Does it look alright? I've never worn this dress."

"You look absolutely amazing, my love." he answered, almost a whisper.

"Thank you." she slipped on her black flats.

Remus pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, knowing that she'd been fretting about her father, "They'll both be completely fine. I promise."

She grinned at him one last time before they stepped outside and apparated to the Burrow. The place was wonderfully decorated, in white and gold flowers. They were seated not so far from the front and were able to see all of the ceremony. The Weasley family greeted them warmly before the ceremony began. Magic made the wedding more romantic and beautiful. Sparkles and lights. Tears of joy and the sounds of birds and bells ringing.

The celebration began not so long afterwards. Remus and Dora had been able to talk to quite a few of the guests. They'd spoken to Harry for a little while before leaving to chat with someone else. Molly finally had the chance to really talk to the both of them. She'd also asked if Dora had managed household spells yet.

This was one of the times he'd seen his wife happily interact with people. So bright and colorful. Absolutely radiant and shining. She seemed to be able to talk to everyone so easily, unlike him. So, of course it was her that dragged him to dance. Since they married, his footsteps when they danced became more loose and free. She's the most wonderful woman in the world. He laughed and grinned whenever he saw her. He just couldn't stop smiling in her presence.

His world always seemed so black and white. Sure, he had friends that cared about him and that he cared about in return and the colors grew, slowly but surely. After all the drama, his world had faded to black and white and shades of gray. But it became so colorful and bright the moment he'd met her. Nothing kept his heart racing like she did. The colors seemed brighter and more beautiful than they ever were before. So intense and delicate at the same time.

He looked at her, begging him playfully to dance with her. He couldn't say no. Her eyes were bright and so full of life. Her smile shined. They danced, laughing. Suddenly, the light in her eyes changed, becoming worried and uncertain. Something was wrong.

"Remus, I-I kind of have to tell you something." she whispered so only he could hear.

He delicately led her into a twirl, "Yes?"

"I'm-I'm..." she looked away for a moment, then looked into his eyes, joyful and uncertain at the same exact time, "pregnant."

.


	38. 38

Remus nearly dropped her. The world seemed to spin under him. His heart raced wildly, as if trying to get the most beats per second. His eyes widened and his breathing was heavy. He thought he was going to faint. A lump in his throat formed. He could badly croak out the word "What?"

Suddenly, the celebration grew darker. A silver lynx appeared. The minister... dead. The Ministry was now under the control of Death Eaters. And they'd becoming soon.

 _Now wasn't the time to be worrying about this,_ he scolded himself. His wife had the right idea. She waved her wand wordlessly, mouthing the spells. She casted protective shields and enchantments over the guests and home. He soon joined her in casting. Death Eaters began to apparate into the crowd. Wedding guests apparated away from the scene. Other members of the Order began their protective enchantments.

Remus' mind drifted to wonder where the children were. Ginny was still with them, casting spells. Fred and George began their enchantments. Bill and Fleur stayed behind, waving their wands alongside them. Molly was here, too. Harry, Ron and Hermione must've left and headed for safety.

The whole wizarding world was in grave danger. No one was safe.

He quickly noticed someone other than a wedding guest moving inside the forcefield. He glanced behind him. A few Death Eaters must've made it inside before they casted the charms. Remus turned around and shot a stunning spell at one. Most of the protective charms must be up by now.

Thank goodness his magic wasn't sloppy. Dora noticed that he stopped casting charms and glanced at him, urging him to get some help from someone. Her part of the shield was still a bit weak and she had to finish it.

Ginny fired a curse into the small crowd of Death Eaters. Her protective shield was being taken over by her mother. Molly preferred that Ginny stay inside the house, but she'd refused. Remus fired off another stunning spell. Jets of green light whizzed last his arm. Then casted a temporary shielding spell to protect his wife. Another Death Eater had his wand pointed at her back. He stunned that one too.

Other members turned around at some points to cast a temporary shield for another and fired a stunning or disarming spell at the crowd of Death Eaters.

With Ginny's help, and a few occasional spells few from the others, a group of Death Eaters lay on the floor, stunned and unmoving. The protective enchantments were finished.

Now, how were they going to deal with the group of Death Eaters laying stunned at their feet. Remus figured they could obliviate them. Killing Death Eaters in the cold blood wouldn't make them any better than them. Dora turned around, as did the rest of the Order.

What were they going to do? Molly decided to obliviate them. She'd casted the charm. When they woke up, they wouldn't remember a thing. Remus grabbed Dora's wrists and apparated them outside her mother's home, where he promised that they could go afterward.

"Dora, what you mean you're-you're pregnant?" he asked worriedly, running a sharp hand through his hair, "There's a baby inside of you?"

"That's the definition of pregnancy, yes Remus." she smiled. But upon seeing his worry stricken face, the smile faded, "You're going to be happy, right?"

"How long have you known?"

"A-a month or so."

The sick feeling from earlier came again. His head began to hurt. His heart wouldn't stop racing. Remus felt like he was going to throw up. A child. A precious and wonderful child. Would be born in a time of warring and fighting. Deaths and murders. How could they bring a child into a world like this? Even worse, the child would've inherited his genes. Or at least half of them.

 _This was all my fault,_ he told himself, _all my fault._ He couldn't bear to look at the child who'd blame his everyday and night for his most painful hardship—being a werewolf every full moon. There's-there's never been a case of lycanthropy being inherited, so who's knows what could happen?

He needed some time to think. He needed to be alone. But the child. The poor child. Even if he wasn't a werewolf, how would society look at the both of them. His wife and child. The doubts that had been sown in before they were married began to rise again, clouding his thoughts and hurting his head.

How would they be treated? Dora was already not able to find a job. He wasn't going to be able to help her because he'd never find job. How were they going to feed care for the child.

Only one thought ran through his mind, _this was a mistake, this is all my fault. My fault._ He knew in his heart that her loved her too much to stay and too much to leave her.

He could leave. Leaving them would help them be accepted into society once more. No one needed to know that they affiliated with a werewolf before. A monster. A creature deserving death. A beast so horrible, a glance would give you nightmares for weeks.

Remus also needed time to clear his head. He needed to do what was best for them. It was kill his heart to leave them, but... it was what had to be done. Dora needed to find a job. She'd be able to get her old job back if he was out of the picture. Even if the child wasn't a werewolf, they'd all know who his father was. And the child would be rejected and looked down upon by society.

"Remus?" his wife's voice invaded his thoughts, "Are-are you okay with this?"

"Dora how can I live knowing I'd cursed you and an innocent child to a horrible life?" he nearly shouted, his eyes were welling with tears.

"You-you know that's not true!" she cried, "I-I was so happy, Remus. We were happy. Happier than we ever were." She was right, he'd never seen her smile like she did whenever she was with him. He'd smiled so often too. "Now, a miracle's happened and for once can you just be happy and content? This child will be fine. And will be happy."

"Dora. This child would never be accepted by society, and neither would you. As long as I'm around!" he watched as tears streamed down her face, "This-this was all a mistake! It's-it's all my fault. Even your parents don't approve and never will of our wedding!l

"Remus, you're being hysterical! My parents love you! Listen to me!" she reached for his hand, he pulled it away. He couldn't look her in the eye. Tears streamed down her face endlessly. He yearned to wipe them away, but he needed to keep his distance. For their protection.

"Why haven't you learned that I don't care about that! I never have! And you think that the child will care? You're his or her father! This child will love you no matter what! I love you no matter what! Just-just stay... please." her voice faded to a whisper, tears fell to the floor. She seemed so intent on arguing with him that she didn't wipe them away. Remus couldn't bear it any longer and he raised a hand to wipe away salty tears with his thumb. He gazed at her. One of the most wonderful things that this world didn't deserve. A beautiful and vivacious person. Someone he'd love until the end of his days. He took a few steps back.

She knew that he'd volunteered to go and check up on Harry, Ron, and Hermione at 12 Grimmauld Place, where they had gone after a fight in a cafe of some sort. But would he be coming back? That was yet to be decided.

"Be reasonable, Dora!" he cried, he stopped looking down at his hands and fighting tears, "I can't." Remus raced towards the forest. She didn't call out for him. But he'd stopped to look back a few times. Andromeda opened the door to let her daughter in. Suddenly, his promise to Ted and his wife rang true in his ear. And breaking the most sacred promise to his wife hurt the most.


	39. 39

_He's not coming back, is he,_ Dora thought to herself, _what a coward._ She felt her eyes grow teary.

She headed back to her house after Remus had left, knowing her mother would murder him. And she wouldn't be able to stand seeing her mother's grief stricken face much longer. Yes, her mother did need hope and comfort, but her daughter's distress and disarray would not help.

What was promised in marriage? Had he forgotten that quickly. Only one thought filled her mind at the moment, Remus John Lupin was a coward. A pitiful wizard without the guts to stay with her for fear of a child. A helpless, unborn child.

She was sitting in their room, her room now, she supposed. Dora's knees were pressed against her chest as she curled up into a little ball on her bed. The pink in her hair had begun to fade a little to become a dull brown.

She made her way to the living, deciding to light a few candles and to just rest for a moment in the silence.

" _Incendio_." she whispered, the smallest flame rising from the singular candle in the living room.

Light flooded the room. It wasn't the warm flame it usually was to Dora. But a cold, unforgiving fire of hate. The candle reflected only a small part of how she felt at that moment.

Her resentment and frustration only grew the longer she stared at the flame. Her hands crept closer to the candle, warming them.

She could never forgive him for this. Over time, maybe resent him less and love him. But completely forgive without a second thought? Never. The promise was silence and uttered. Oh, how she knew she'd end up not being able to keep her word. Those amber green eyes that melted her heart. The graying brown hair that she loved to run her hands through. That smile. That timeless, loving smile. One look and she'd be able to love him again. But not this time. She couldn't forgive him this time.

Who was here to comfort her now? She wasn't at her mother's home. Her father was on the run for being a muggle born. Her mother stayed at the house, being a member of the Black family and a pure blood, she was better off than the rest of them. The Weasleys were considered blood traitors by society, they'd be killed if they were found by Death Eaters. She was a half blood, but her husband, on the other hand, was a lycanthrope, something she never minded and tended to forget, but also something they'd both be murdered for.

Tears began to fall, hitting the wooden coffee table with a splash. The only sound filling the room was her sobs and cries. Today was supposed to be happy. Bill and Fleur were happy and in love, finally married. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were supposed to be safe at 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus has volunteered to check on them. He promised he'd be back, didn't he? No, she knew he wasn't coming back. It's been too long.

He's been there for too long. Too long. There was so little time for everyone now.

Dora bit her lip, and tasted the salty tears that had trailed down her face. She took a paper from the stack of notes Remus had left for her over the months they'd known each other. This one contained a poem, a sonnet of compassion. Her fingers twirled the paper for a moment, then held it over the little flame.

The note caught fire. Remus' words burning along with the paper. The orange and yellow flames spread across the paper slowly. It became satisfying to watch it burn. She held the note with her fingertips, then finally set it down on the candle's flame.

She cried as the note burned. Two actions that represented two aspects of how she felt. Sobs racked her body while the fire rising was only a figment or her anger. Her frustration.

They've never argued like that before. He seemed so upset before her left. Leaving her distraught and confused. She'd never heard him yell before. He was always so gentle, with her and everyone else. She tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ears, her chocolate eyes glinted sadly and angrily, with a feeling of malcontent. Dora's lips were pursed, fighting back even more tears.

Her heart beat at a quick pace and she felt vulnerable. Her fingers trembled as they clutched to the other notes and flowers he'd left with them. She was shaking in the firelight.

Another note was thrown into the flame. On the paper was a note about how he felt when he'd met her for the first time, seeming utterly impressed and amused by her stories and smile.

The fire spread over the paper. She remembered seeing him at the 12 Grimmauld Place. He seemed so interested and so intrigued when they talked. His eyes lit up every time she had gotten excited about a topic. They made such an unstoppable duo on Order missions. Those memories were burned, along with the note. They were tucked into the back of her mind, left to be forgotten.

The third note—a drawing of a flower.

Its colors turned orange and yellow to match the flames. Him coming over for lunches and dinners. He helped her make food because she was terrible at it. The first day, she'd opened the door in only her pajamas. They'd laughed and shared stories. Those memories were burned.

The fourth—a nicely shaded heart with a poem. A poem of friendship and affection.

She remembered kissing him for the first time. It was loving, gentle, and a bit awkward, as much as she hated to admit it. The wonderful feeling of having his lips on hers. Being entranced and trapped in a warm embrace of love and care. The warm feeling in her chest. The twinkle in his eyes as they pulled away. That was burned away to ashes just like the note.

The fifth note—just a few words of encouragement and kindness.

She remembered comforting him at Sirius' death and Dumbledore's funeral. The fight at the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. She remembered comforting him. Kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Him realizing that he wasn't worthless. That he deserved love and attention. Their patroni being one and the same. Her beautiful silver wolf dancing with twinkling eyes and a joking smile. Remus' looking both handsome and intelligent. Soulmates. Not an obsessive love, but soulmates.

The sixth note—a seemingly rough sketch of her.

He was an amazing artist and seemed to be able to capture her likeness perfectly. Her mind drifted to when he proposed. So nervous as he awaited her answer. Asking her parents permission before he proposed, like a gentleman. Sharing a kiss. Dancing in the rain. Heading back into the house and mess and soaked in water, but laughing and smiling all the same.

The seventh note—a fun limerick with a drawing of a star in the corner.

The wedding. His face when he saw her. Their smiles and vows. Promises of forever love and care. One of the most amazing shows of love and compassionate. The day she became more than just "Tonks" to him. Dora. Wife. Lover. Love. Dearest. Darling. Loving names reserved just for her. The day he became her husband and so much more. That memory was tucked away.

She fingered the rest of the letters in her hands, twirling and twisting the papers. She didn't have the heart to burn every single one. Her heart softened and she sought his comfort. But that wouldn't be possible. For the first time, he wouldn't be coming back for her.

 **Such a sad chapter! *sobs uncontrollably*** **I can't.** **I've just started my freshman year of high school, if only I was going to Hogwarts. *sigh* Oh well.**

 **Good luck in school!**

 **Anyway, love to all,**

 **Abby**


	40. 40

Remus sat in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron, drinking and sulking. He contemplated what Harry had said, turning it over in his mind.

He'd begun to regret everything he'd told them. Sure, accompanying them on their mission would've take his mind off of things and killed him in the process, but was it really what was best for his wife and child?

He couldn't stop thinking about what would've happened if she hadn't married him. How upset and easily destroyed he would've been. How he would never be able to look at her with a sinking feeling in his chest, telling the same exact lie to himself over and over. _This was meant to be. It's for_ her _safety and happiness, not your happiness._

All those months he'd left, never seeing any members of the Order, were painful and heartbreaking. He'd hoped that she'd fallen for another and would be happier than if she was with him. But she wouldn't leave his mind.

Now, it's all changed. Was he doing the right thing? Leaving them in the heat of this war? Remus tried to convince himself he was doing the noble thing. Staying away. Maybe they'd forget about him and she's be safe from the Ministry and other witches and wizards. But he knew deep in his heart that it wasn't the right or honorable thing to do.

Oh, what would his friends have done in this situation? Sirius thought he was the most obvious choice and gave up the job of being secret keeper in hopes that James and Lily would be safe. Of course, they had thought that _he_ was the traitor, not Pettigrew, but there was wisdom in their actions. James had stuck by Lily's side all throughout her pregnancy and Harry's birth. They both agreed to die for their son, in the hopes he'd have a better life. _And what remarkable thing did I do,_ he mused, _I left the most wonderful person in the world and our unborn child in fear and worry._

His fears weren't completely hysterical, though. But purely based on the fact that the child was a werewolf and that he'd cursed both his wife and child to a life of fear and unhappiness. Remus never stopped to consider the fact that the child might not _be_ a werewolf.

And so he sulked, unable to be moved. He wanted to leave this place and beg Dora's forgiveness. But she wouldn't forget and forgive what he did. It had been too long. They've never argued like that before. But he loved her. That could never possibly be enough, could it?

Love was such a fragile thing, so difficult to find and a easy thing to fall out of. But he'd found it. After years of suffering and hating himself for what he was. That all changed when he met her. She'd brought so much color and light into his life. As he ran, he watched all that color seem to fade away.

He needed to go back. But how? How could she ever forgive him for all the spiteful and bitter things he'd said? He learned a long time ago, from when James and Lily were dating, it was never girl's fault and you should always apologize first. He didn't ever think he'd need that smidge of information, but it finally came into play.

He brush a picked of tan hair out of his eyes. He took on one last sips from his cup of firewhiskey. Then stood to hurry home. He hung his head low and flipped the collars up to cover part of his face so to not be noticed. Times were dangerous and the wizarding world wasn't safe. Remus reached a safe looking corner and raised his wand to apparate back home. He had one goal in mind—to beg his wife's forgiveness and hope for the best.

 _~oOo~_

The ashes of the notes sat on the table, yet to be cleaned. She brushed them into the palm of her hand and spread them into a potted plant. She didn't know what plant it was, but read somewhere that ashes were good to put in a garden. A potted plant should be the same.

She'd decided to sit down and just finish another book or so. But her mind drifted elsewhere. Back to her troublemaking years at Hogwarts. Pranking her dorm mates, teachers, and fellow students. Laughing and having a butterbeer with her friends. Her friends helping prank Flich a few times, (just a few). A smile crossed her face as quickly as it flitted away.

Every story had a happy ending. When would she have her happy ending? _Life wasn't fairytale_ , she told herself, sighing. But happiness is a simple and close concept. Something everyone had in their lives. At least once.

Everything became so bright and beautiful, but was it really meant to last? Had they rushed into a relationship? This was the first time she'd doubted loving him. Which she never did before. They'd been friends for two years. Sirius and Dumbledore's deaths had only brought them closer. Should they have gotten to know each other better?

 _No_ , she told herself, _this-this was meant to be, wasn't it?_ They'd known each other for three years now, but felt as if they'd known the other one for a lifetime. They'd worked so well together, getting along perfectly. Even though, at first glance, their personalities were the complete opposite. His true care and affection brought happiness in her life, something she hadn't received from the ones who'd asked her out. He wasn't afraid of being friendzoned and if it made her happy, so be it. That's why she loved him. He gave her happiness and freedom. He only wanted the best for her, even it if meant sacrificing his own happiness.

But what did she give him? She managed to convince him that he was someone, a being that deserved happiness and life. She convinced him that it wasn't his fault something happened to him when he was only a child. That he wasn't a monster who deserved death. But someone who was a wonderful and amazing person, regardless of what he was.

Her head filled with these loving and gentle thoughts and she realized that he could love him again. But not so quickly nor easily. That timeless smile and warm eyes. Gentle kisses and hugs. Delicate letters and poems written for her. The face he gave her whenever he wanted to be mad, but just couldn't. Like the day shed hidden away all of his chocolates and tea. Dancing in the rain, regardless of the cold, because the world was warmer when she was with him.

A soft knock sounded at the door, if the person knocking knew that she wouldn't answer. She wondered why this person would knock if he had the keys. They also had magic. She stood to answer it. She picked up her wand from the coffee table and gripped it tightly. Her hand shook, because she knew who it was.

"Who is it?" she tried to ask with an air of authority, so far it wasn't succeeding.

"Someone who needs to apologize." the voice on the other side said remorsefully.

As she opened the door, her wand was pointed at person at entering her house. Remus Lupin was glancing at his feet, not looking her in the eye. She squinted at him suspiciously. He must've felt his glare on her, because he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Dora," she didn't look at him and pretending to clean up the table, something she never did, "I'm sorry... can you forgive me?"

"Sorry doesn't exactly cut it, Remus." she glared at him from the corner of her eye. She sniffed, wiping her eye, "I'm going to bed. It's late. You can sleep in the bedroom or on the couch. It's your choice."

He grasped her wrist, "Dora... please. I don't know how I'll make it up to you. And I know that you hate me with all your heart. You have every reason to. But please, please don't ignore me. Please..."

"I'll forgive you when you prove to me that you're truly sorry and that you really care." She looked away painfully and headed to the bedroom, closing her eyes, trying to forget what was happening.

 **Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! We're nearing the end and this is really upsetting because this is one of the my favorite ships to write for. Just smile whenever you see someone looking down, they'll appreciate it.**

 **-Abby**


	41. 41

She was only half awake when Remus slid into bed. _He must've chosen not to sleep on the couch_ , she thought sleepily, _smart_. She didn't realize how much her anger had lessened even since he came back. Her rage no longer boiled over and she felt comfort in the other side of the bed having weight pressing down on it. Sleeping alone had become such a strange concept for her.

Remus must've been half asleep also. She knew he wouldn't have dared to touch her after what he did, but she felt him instinctively wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle his nose into her hair. For the strangest reason, it comforted her. She closed her eyes once more.

Nightmares haunted her. Like every other witch and wizard in the magical world, she'd been plagued by worries and fears of what could happen to the ones she loved. Some days, she was able to resist her nightmares and wake up calm and relaxed in the morning. Most nights, they were so horrible she woke up in the middle of the night, pacing and crying. The loved ones she'd lost. The death bodies she'd seen. The pleadings and begging for them to help, but all she could do was stand, petrified while everyone she loved was tortured to insanity. Pleading amber eyes had appeared in this nightmare. The very same ones that begged her forgiveness.

It wasn't until later that she realized she'd forgiven him with all her heart.

That night, she woke in a cold sweat, shivering and trembling with fear. She stood to pace and let her mind wander to something other than the nightmare. But it was the only thing on her mind. She felt the silence tears run down her face. Her heart thumped wildly as she tried to remind herself that it was only a dream. She was freezing, but sweat dripped down the back of her neck. She heard the blankets move after a few minutes of her seemingly endless pacing and tears. She heard Remus sleepily mumble her name and sit up.

"I'm alright. Just go back to bed." she tried to say, but her voice croaked. She sniffed accidentally, knowing that he'd heard her. He got up and left the room. She could heard the kettle from the kitchen and wondered why the heck he was making tea or something at this time.

Remus came back five minutes later, holding two cups in his hands. It was dark and she couldn't see what it held. The drink was obviously sweet and warm. He set a cup down and turned on the lights. Dora attempted to cover her tear streaked face by facing the wall. It didn't work.

"I made hot chocolate." he said simply. She knew he was smiling behind her and she sat down on the bed, wiping her face, "What's wrong, love?" he asked, a soft tenderness in his voice that implored her to talk.

"I'm fine, Remus." she answered bluntly, trying to avoid the sweet smell of hot chocolate.

"No, you're not." he added, "Here." He handed her the mug, she took it eagerly.

"Thank you." she whispered.

They sat there, crosslegged and facing each other, in utter silence. He seemed to by studying her more than he was drinking his cocoa. She sipped a bit, knowing it was hot. The cocoa was creamy and sweet, flooding her senses with happy thoughts.

"So that's why you were sick all the time." Remus mused softly. She knew he didn't mean to say it out loud. She smiled softly.

"Yes." her fingers drummed against the cup tentatively, "And we're going to keep the baby, right?"

Remus looked at her like she was absolutely crazy, which made it seem like their argument never happened, "What do you mean? Of course we're keeping the baby."

She grinned, loving him completely. He knew that she needed a distraction. And there he was, smiling and grinning. Making her forget the world's hardships and troubles. Tonight proved that they could survive anything together.

 _~oOo~_

Remus waited until Dora had fallen asleep before him. Her face was no longer crowded with worry and stress, but peace and serenity. He closed his eyes.

They'd had the same routine for a week now. She'd have a nightmare on some nights and they'd stay up talking and drinking hot chocolate. She was so honest with him about how she felt about things and he loved it. In the mornings, he'd make breakfast and she helped clean (though she was clumsy as heck). They'd chat, read stories, or just rest. On some days, Dora would do a bit of gardening, growing little plants in the pots on their windowsills. Through her clumsiness, she'd managed it.

That morning, he'd woken up before her, like he usually did. She snored softly beside him as he stood and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Remus glanced at the calendar. August 8th. He grabbed his wand, which lay on a nearby nightstand. Remus remembered that her had to be casting the protection charms on the house. It was early and he could cast them now.

He stepped outside to start casting. A very simple but powerful light blue shield formed. As he waved his wand the charm covered the house. It was made so they people they knew and loved could enter and those they did not like would disintegrate to dust the second they touched the shield.

Now, breakfast.

A knock at the door sounded. Remus turned off the stage before answering it to ensure that the house would not burn down on the cause of a stove.

It was obviously someone they knew well, or the enchantment was broken and he was a sucky wizard. He was going to go with the first one, on the hopes that Death Eaters would not be at the door. He opened it. There stood Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, (Remus wondered why they were here, they had work to do) and a few others.

"Shall I even bother checking? You've passed the enchantments." he raised an eyebrow.

"Might as well. You can never be too sure." Kingsley sighed, "Kingsley Shacklebolt, I work for the minister in Britain and took a break to move Harry to the Burrow. However, I'm here on Dumbledore's request for a mission. I also worked alongside your wife, Nymphadora Tonks. Lupin, now, I suppose."

"Arthur Weasley, wife of Molly Weasley, who's maiden name was Prewett. I have six sons, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron, and one daughter Ginny. My eldest was married a few days ago and I work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. You taught my son and his friends in their third year of Hogwarts."

Introductions and stories to check who they were continued all around. Remus went last.

"Remus John Lupin. I was a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in Ron, Harry, and Hermione's third year. I married Nymphadora Tonks about a month ago, I taught Harry Potter the patronus charm—his takes the form of a stag—and I am a werewolf."

He stepped aside to let them all in. They seemed to all uncomfortably stand in the living room. Arthur and Kingsley finally became comfortable enough to sit on the couch.

"What are you all doing here this time in the morning?" Remus asked, glancing at each of them in turn.

"Like I said, mission from Dumbledore." Kingsley leaned back, sighing, "Anyway, where's Tonks."

"Sleeping. Don't wake her up."

"I see." Arthur smiled softly, knowing that Molly told him something, "We're not here to chat. We were hoping you'd join us on a mission."


	42. 42

Remus nearly choked, "What?"

"We were hoping that you'd join us on a mission." Arthur repeated, "Doing a bit of spying and infiltrating on Malfoy Manor and the LeStranges home."

"Arthur, you of all people should know exactly why I can't do that. Molly must've told you something."

"Indeed she did tell me," Arthur raised an eyebrow, "The choice is still yours to make."

Remus could've laughed at Kingsley and the rest of the others' utterly confused faces, "I can't, Arthur."

Kingsley looked suspicious, "Would either of you care to explain?"

Remus wasn't sure if this was exactly the right time to tell people. It wasn't his decision to tell people either. The choice of who to tell would be his wife's. And out of all the people in this room, he only truly trusted Kingsley and Arthur, whom he'd known very well. He bit his lip and made his way to the kitchen, signaling Arthur and Kingsley to follow.

"Tonks is..." Remus wasn't sure exactly how to word it, "expecting."

Kingsley's eyes were wide, "Really? Congratulations, you two."

Arthur only smiled like he'd known the entire time, "Congrats. But remember, just do what she wants and completely agree with her. It's better for you and the baby."

Remus laughed. Arthur must have had several years of experience with that. They left the kitchen.

"But are you absolutely and utterly sure you won't accompany us?" Kingsley asked one last time.

"Kingsley, do you really think I'm going to leave my wife in her most vulnerable time and during the most dangerous of wars? My answer is no and that is final." he answered with a air of finality and somewhat frustration.

They bade him goodbye. He waved them off. He heard a sleepy and quite voice from the doorway of the bedroom.

"Remus?" his wife yawned, rubbing her eyes, "Who was here?"

"Just Arthur and Kingsley." he watched her carefully, knowing she'd trip over something, "You can go back to bed if you'd like."

"Mm," she must've smelled the bacon he was making earlier, "Did you make breakfast?"

"It's not done yet but—"

"I'll stay up. I'm hungry anyway."

Dora must've gone to the bathroom before coming into the kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen table, tiredly rubbing her eyes. He placed a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of her. She seemed to perk up at the scent of warm food. Her brown eyes were alight with hunger and interest.

"Thank you."

He sat down with his own food in front of her. She looked up and smiled. He was so glad to see her smile. A beam of happiness in the dark world. The world was undeserving of someone as lovely as she.

She blew a few strands of hair out of her face. Dora had started washing the plates and utensils. He'd walked out for a moments to put his wand somewhere safer and came back to see her working, struggling and failing to scrub the grime off of a plate.

"Dora, you don't have to do that."

"I'm pregnant, not dying or anything. Let me clean, I feel bad you're doing all this work."

He smiled and picked up the other plate she'd finished and dried it off, then put it away. Once she'd finished washing a plate, he'd dry it and put it away. They finished faster than they usually did.

"Anything we should do today?" she asked, "We could go shopping for food and stuff. I doubt anyone will notice the difference. You can't tell unless you really look."

She was right. Sure, the little baby bump was a but more noticeable now that it was a week or two before, but you couldn't really tell unless you looked hard enough. They'd been trying to keep the baby a secret. Times weren't safe. He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Unless you just want to stay home today."

"It'd be nice but we don't have much food."

"Alright. And please tell me you know how to use Muggle money."

"Yes, but not well."

And shopping they went. Dora struggled with the Muggle money. There wasn't exactly a wizarding grocery store or anything so they went to a muggle one instead. Remus had no idea what it was called. His wife said it was where her father bought food from whenever they needed it. Andromeda nor Ted were skilled with Herbology so it was harder to grow food. Dora, one the other hand, was wonderful at growing and knew how to use potions right. They had to buy other essentials, though.

They crashed at home with bags of food and supplies in their hands. Remus didn't want her to carry much, but his wife insisted.

This routine was soon to become weekly. Going out for food and then coming back home. For the past week, he'd suffered mood swings, extra tiredness and constant runs to the bathroom from his wife. She'd started crying over the fate of a character in one of the books she was reading. So far, it's been about two months since they were married.

They'd decided to come clean to Andromeda and apparated there. His mother in law didn't seem to be expecting them, but opened the door with the broadest smile. She hugged her daughter tightly and hugged him as well before letting them inside. This was one of the times he'd seen his mother in law smile.

"So Dora, Remus, any reason for today's visit?" she asked, beginning to make some tea.

His wife smiled, positively glowing with excitement, "Mom, Remus and I..." she began glancing at him to continue.

"Having a baby" he finished proudly, his tone joyful with happiness.

Andromeda smiled, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes for the first few seconds. Did she suffer the same doubts he did in the beginning? Did she think that her daughter was insane for getting pregnant in the middle of a war? Soon, the smile reached her eyes and she embraced her daughter once more.

"That's wonderful, darlings!" she exclaimed, "How long?"

"About two months now." Dora answered, hope evident in her voice.

"And you waited this long?"

"Yes..." he finished nervously.

Andromeda laughed and they joined her, just being happy in the moment. She kept asking Dora how she'd felt and given them both tips on parenthood. His wife only replied that she was absolutely fine. Remus had gladly taken his mother in law's advice.

He grinned as they walked home.

"Who's left to tell?" his wife asked jokingly.

Remus thought for a moment, "Hm, the rest of the Order..."

"They can wait."

He grimaced, "I kind of had to tell Arthur and Kingsley this morning."

"Oh?"

"Don't do that, I know Molly already knows because you asked her about your 'illness'."

She laughed, her eyes alight with twinkles and gentle sparkles. He joined her. After a little while of indecisiveness, they decided to spend the rest of the day at home, just enjoying each other's company.


	43. 43

Dora glanced down at her tummy, which was more apparent than it had been a week before. They wouldn't be able to anywhere but the Burrow if they wanted to keep this a secret.

She was sitting on the bed, a book in her hands. She really only wore very loose clothing now, and thankfully, summer hadn't ended just yet. Summer dresses and loose shirts were still in season.

She'd still threw up in the mornings, which was not for her or Remus. He also had to deal with craving and emotional swings, which she felt bad for.

She was sitting down most of the time. She often complained to Remus about how her back hurt like crazy. A visit to the Burrow would be absolutely wonderful for her, seeing as Molly had more experience with this sort of thing.

But sleep came easier than it did before. She hated the sick feeling in the morning and even though her husband tried to remedy it, it wasn't much of a help. Remus would always tell her that she seemed to glow with happiness. Dora wasn't sure if she really believed him. Occasionally, her hand would rest on her slightly more visible stomach when she was tired.

Dora felt her husband sit next to her and look down at the book she was reading.

"Pride and Prejudice. I thought you finished that weeks ago." he smiled gently.

She grinned, "I wanted to read it again."

"It's a bit late, is it not? And please don't read like that. It'll kill you eyes."

"If you say so."

She read by the bright tip of her wand. Dora set the book down on the nightstand and shut out the light from her wand. She and Remus slipped under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her waist like her usually did when they went to bed and ended up nuzzling into her back. She felt him smile. She laughed quietly and placed her hands over his.

"Girl or boy?" he asked quietly, in the darkness of the room.

"I don't know." she chuckled, "Maybe a boy to be as amazing as his father."

"Hopefully a girl as wonderful as her mother." he answered, laughing.

They laughed, enjoying the other's company. She still couldn't believe she was going to be mother. Dora constantly placed her hands on her stomach to remind herself that this was all real. That she was married to the most wonderful husband in the world and was going to be a mother in a bit over six months.

She turned around to kiss him on the lips softly, as if it was a reminder to the both of them that this wasn't a dream. That this was real. She was so _happy._ Happiness made her picture wisps of steam rising and dancing colorfully. Bits of sunlight falling through the tress. Flowers blooming happily. A family, sitting cozily together at dinner and laughing and talking. Happiness made her picture a whole new life with her husband and child, after the war was over. Her heart felt lighter and beat joyfully. Her breathing was calm and relaxed. A smile tugged at her lips as she leaned back against Remus. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Dora woke up to see her husband looking at the calendar in their room. She sat up, brushing her hair out of her face and watched his expression closely.

"Dora, have you looked at a calendar recently?" he spoke softly, as if not wanting her to hear him.

She glanced at the date. August 18. A full moon. The first one since she told him. She really rather he not worry about this.

"It's fine, Remus. We've done this before. I'll just stay home alone." she stood and moved next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders almost instinctively.

"But not like this." he whispered, "What if something were to happen and I wasn't here."

"It's only the second month, nothing should happen."

"But what if something did, my love."

His fears and concerns weren't hysterical this time. She'd read somewhere that a miscarriage was more likely in the first twelve weeks of pregnancy and she wouldn't want that to happen. They were always very careful. The thought gave her a sinking feeling of unhappiness.

"I can stay at the Burrow for the evening. We can go there now."

She walked out the bedroom door to promptly slip. On what she didn't know, but she knew she didn't hit the floor and that Remus managed to catch her by the arms. He smirked at her before picking her up.

"I remember you scaring me the first time we met." he said, grinning broadly, "I nearly jumped out of my skin."

"And how exactly did I scare you?"

"By greeting me extremely loudly before the first mission."

"I'm never going to regret accidentally scaring you, then." she sighed, "If it meant that I would never have this wonderful life."

Dora was extremely determined to go outside for once. They hadn't done much in the past two weeks other than see her mother once and shop for food twice. She's been gardening the little plant on her windowsill, learning cook without spilling things, and baking (again trying not to drop the tray before she reached the oven). Hopefully seeing the some of the Weasley family would brighten both their spirits.

Apparition made her feel sick as heck. She'd thrown up that morning as usual, and Remus tried to help by giving her chocolate and tea afterwards. He also made breakfast, which consisted of waffles drenched in maple syrup.

They changed into clothing that was not their pajamas, although they could have turned up in their pajamas and they wouldn't care. She threw on a loose yellow summer dress while Remus had wizarding robes, a polo shirt and jeans on. This was one of the most casual outfits she'd seen him wear. She guessed that he was trying not to ruin his good clothes and denim is pretty durable.

She'd packed small bag of things to bring with her. Books, chocolates, her wand and a set of spare clothes. She slung the duffel bag over her shoulder after sliding on a pair of sandals.

They apparated to outside the Burrow. The air was warm and somehow refreshing. It felt lovely to be outside for once. The county fields were a beautiful place to live. She was Remus lived in a suburban area, with a few neighbors who didn't live too close to her. (Though it was surprising that they didn't notice the few attacks they'd had.)

Molly opened the door with a smile and hugged them both on the way in. Dora had a feeling that these visits to her house would be a normal thing.

"Thank you, Molly for letting us stay for a little while." she said grinning.

Molly waved a hand, "Oh it's not a problem darling." she sent a sideways glance to Remus, "You told him right?"

She sighed, "Yes I did."

"Good. Now come inside and have a snack or something. I've got tea and coffee."


	44. 44

Remus was extremely nervous. It was _that_ time of month. His wife was wholly and utterly convinced that nothing would happen while he was gone, but he'd refused to leave her by herself. He was always the cautious one.

They'd decided that she'd stay at the Weasley's house until he was alright. He hated leaving her and he rather not even have her accompany him in an animal form. Expecting or not. Remus wasn't going to risk hurting her.

She'd often ask if she could go with him as far as the forest. Remus always answered with a firm no. Hurting himself, he could put up with. Hurting the one he loved the most, that would be unimaginable pain and sorrow for him.

He hoped that this moon wouldn't be worse than the ones he'd suffered before. It was still morning, though and it seemed like such a short time before he had to leave.

Molly served them pastries and tea. He chatted with her, talking about what was happening at Hogwarts, which only unsettled his nerves even more. His wife must be with the twins, talking about new pranks of some sort, he assumed. His pranking days seemed to be behind him, but that didn't mean he couldn't pull a occasional good one nor be sassy as heck.

He wished he could talk to Arthur on how to be a father. But Arthur was at work. There weren't many people that he could see and sit down with nowadays. His friends were dead. His father probably didn't want to see his son during a war and find that he (kind of, not really) eloped. The Burrow was bustling and busy, filled with Ministry officials and Death Eaters who wanted to find out what was happening there. He supposed that visiting Bill and Fleur would be alright, but they lived too far.

He was so reckless now. Less cautious than he was before. But when you were in the middle of war, risks were an everyday thing. He'd done so much without thinking about his decision. Running away. Hiding himself. Remus thought back on his years at Hogwarts. The smiles of his best friends. The grins he received from passing students and teachers. Oh, but how everything changed in the blink of an eye.

He'd told Harry, Ron and Hermione that he'd married Dora without thinking. That was a lie he couldn't believe he'd said. Truth was, he'd thought about it for so long and thought hard. He never dreamed of meeting the perfect girl when he was young. It just simply wasn't a possibility, for him.

How fake and unbelievable others would think their marriage was! Most people would never think a woman in her right mind would marry a werewolf. Someone inflicted with lycanthropy. That was always his problem. He'd never dreamed someone would love him for who he was and look past his disease. It was the only reason he'd hadn't let so many people into his life. He'd never fallen in love before.

Oh but how he looked at her. Every second she glanced at him was a moment of joy and delight. During Order meetings, when they'd all make faces across the table (as serious as the conversation was). Something tugged at his heart when he saw at her.

Before her, he'd never realized how many possibilities this world had to offer. He'd never before believed that he was good enough for someone. (He still didn't believe he was good enough for his wife.) He never felt worthy of friendship or companionship or love. But falling for her changed all that. His eyes were opened and he began to really live. Live the life he'd always wanted to live. Living the life he wanted his parents to see.

He wished his caring mother and brilliant father could meet the girl who'd changed his life forever. The woman he'd truly fallen for after a year of companionship. The beautiful and energetic person who'd given him life again.

With each passing minute, a new doubt and regret resurfaced. Regrets were easy to make, but hard to let go of. He'd regretted marrying her, thinking he would ruin her life forever. But that was proven completely wrong. Remus had never been happier. He remembered dreaming about a future with her. Now, that was a given.

He never thought they could marry. He'd never be able to take her on trips, buy her nice things or even have a family, but she'd excepted that. She always told him that had money. Her mother and father had placed wealth from the Black family into their vault, and the Black family was one of the wealthiest. Andromeda had just as much (possibly more, after sneaking a few funds into her own vault) as her sisters. Dora had her share of that money, which was more than enough to support them both. Every time he glanced at her, he remembered the family that they could have after this war. Maybe it'd worry him and make him anxious, but it made his wife happy. And that was more than enough for him.

He'd thought of a future for the first time with a family of his own. Something his parents would have loved to see. He sent a sideways glance to his wife, who was laughing at a few of the new products at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes that Fred and George had showed her. A true prankster at heart.

He'd felt so alone before. So isolated from the rest of the world without his friends. Sirius' death didn't make that any better. And Remus had lost his mentor, Dumbledore, who was seemingly timeless and everlasting. Sirius and Dumbledore never seemed like they could die, or even thought it possible. Sirius' personality, much like his wife's, was effortless and so happy that you'd think they could laugh forever. He remembered the days Sirius was tease him endlessly about how he snuck glances at Dora across the table at Order meetings. Remus remembered thinking that he was going to hex Sirius if he didn't shut up. Dumbledore was the type of person you'd suspect had been living for thousands of years. These deaths reminded him that they could lose anyone in this war. Dumbledore was someone who'd given him a new life in his year of teaching and letting him rejoin (so to speak) the Order of the Phoenix.

Remus had realized only a short while ago that he could lose his life in this war, also. He looked at his wife once more. Whatever he did, he would never, ever take that smile off her face. That effortless and kind smile. _I solemnly swear it,_ he promised silently and with a smile tugging at his lips, recalling the words of his friends and co-creators of the Marauders map.


	45. 45

It was time for him to go. Dora rather he didn't have to leave at all, but it was for safety reasons. She wished she could've made a wolfsbane potion to save him the tiredness and pain after the transformation, but she didn't have the ingredients and was not allowed to raid the Hogwarts potion room. He glanced at her sadly as she handed him his robes.

That look. The look he gave her. His eyes were a beautiful mix of hazel, amber, and green and seemed to shift color every so often. The eyes that captivated her from the moment she saw them. The sorrow and pain they held. But happiness and joy that they were filled with when they looked at her.

Her heart was heavy with dread, pity, and unhappiness. His thumb brushed against her cheek lightly, as a comfort to her. She felt heat rise to her cheeks at his touch. Remus bent down to give her a quick kiss on the lips, but an impulse told her to make it last. It could be their last kiss for all they knew. Death was inevitable and who knew what could happen to either of them.

"I'm sorry." she quickly apologized after pulling away.

Remus cupped her face in his hands. "Whatever for, my love?" he smiled softly. An everlasting smile that was warm like a flame from a candle.

"You have to leave." she stated sadly and bluntly, "I love you."

As if it were a competition, he answered with a grin, "I love you more."

"Come back to me. To us."

"Always." he quickly kissed her again, and this time, she let him go. Dora's eyes followed his running figure in the night. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Molly.

She thought back to when they went shopping for food and things. People treated them ever so normally. A few people had sent them smiles when they hugged or kissed. She wished the wizarding world was like that. But of course, the muggles didn't know their secrets, which made all the difference. Outside the Order, if people saw them together, it'd be quite an oddity. A werewolf with a girl. She would look who ever whispered them behind them in the eye and grip her husband's hand ever tighter. He always placed a soft kiss on her forehead afterward because he knew that she was upset somehow.

Molly let Dora stay in Ginny's room, who was at Hogwarts for the school year. Dora was surprised that Molly even let them go this year, because of everything that was happening. She hadn't packed much, just her wand, a spare set of clothes, and books to entertain herself. She laid down, finding comfort from her feet being able to rest.

Dora tossed and turned under the covers. She couldn't sleep and her eyes were wide awake. The chill of not having her husband next to her was surprising and uncomfortable. She felt cold that evening. Which was strange, with it being summertime. She'd given up and stood to pace the room. Her wand lay on a cabinet nearby. She toyed with it between her fingers, fiddling nervously.

Without a word, she casted the patronus charm. A dancing, and shimmering wolf burst from the end of it. The wolf was obviously feminine, which she found quite strange but lovely. She didn't know how she was able to tell. It's playful silver eyes or hopeful twinkle? It helped calm her, and she studied at it, captivated by its movements. She remembered realized it had changed. From a playful jackrabbit to a mature and intelligent she-wolf. So much had changed in her. Dora watched as it danced inside the room. It reminded her of Remus. She felt warmer and comfortable. She knew a part of her husband would never leave her.

Her hand moved almost instinctively to her stomach, which didn't show unless you really looked, but was there none the less. It seemed so hard to believe that a baby, a child was growing there. She smiled. It wouldn't be just any child. It would be her and Remus' child. One of the ultimate and true shows of love and commitment. An act of hope and compassion. A warmth flooded through her at the thought.

Her mind had drifted to meeting at the Order, before they were married. Her, him, and Sirius were close during meetings. And shared a distinct dislike towards Snape and Dolores Umbridge, who was interfering with the Ministry and making life harder for all of them. Dora hated putting up with her trash. The law passed made it impossible for Remus to get a job. (It was hilarious when she heard him talk trash about Umbridge—using extremely colorful adjectives. Remus Lupin was the last person you'd expect to talk like that about a Ministry official.) And Sirius was more wanted than ever.

Sure, she hadn't known them as long as they'd known each other, but she felt as close to them as ever. They'd helped her feel so welcome, though she was one of the youngest and hadn't been there for the first war. Friendship blossomed between all of them, warmer than ever. All of their personalities seemed to fill the room. Sirius would always raise his eyebrows if he caught them sneaking glances at each other. She and Remus would only look away and blush.

It had only occurred to her then that Sirius must've given Remus the whole "it's obvious you like her" talk. She stifled a laugh, not wanting to wake anyone in the Burrow. Sirius' death had only brought them closer. Her heart saddened at the thought of one of her cousins' death. Her mother was heartbroken when she found out—they were always close as two of the disowned relatives of the Black family.

Dora thought back to each and every little banter or tease. Every argument or hug. She never wanted to be treated any different because of her abilities, and never felt that way around her husband. As much as he loved her, he treated her like a human being in a healthy and happy relationship. She hated the constant praise and amazement from those finding out about her abilities. And couldn't stand being asked to changed the way she looked for someone else. She didn't want him doing unnecessary things for her and make her feel better than everyone else, nor did she want someone who'd make her feel like she was nothing. Every little argument they had did not make her like a trophy wife or something less than a person, but someone that was loved and cared for

With these warm thoughts filling her mind, her body finally drifted off to sleep, finding comfort and rest in those memories.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry the chapters aren't as good as they usually are. I've been doing some revising for the later chapters, and like I mentioned before, is starting high school. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Hugs and kisses to all,**

 **Abby**


	46. 46

That morning, Remus rushed back to the Burrow as quickly as he could. Sure, he was exhausted and bleeding, but his wife's health came first. He didn't know if anything had happened and he knew Molly wouldn't have sent him a patronus if something did, considering his situation.

He ran through fields and fields of grasses, not stopping to admire them. Blood from one of the cuts on his forehead began to drip. The drop raced down his cheek. Remus paid no mind to it. He knocked on the door upon reaching the place. Arthur answered it. He began talking fast and furiously. Remus suddenly felt bad, knowing they'd all just woke up.

"Is she okay? Did something happen?" he asked, his eyes wide with fright.

Arthur yawned, "Tonks? She's absolutely fine. Nothing happened and you can calm down."—another yawn—"Come inside. You look a fright. Molly'll be up to help."

"Thank you, but it's fine. Dora and I just have to go home."

"Molly's not going to let you go home until you eat breakfast." There was a kind and loving look in Arthur's eyes at the mention of his wife. _They must really love each other_ , Remus thought. Would his and Dora's relationship be like that?

He stepped inside, setting his robes down on one of the chairs. He heard footsteps and looked up. Dora was rubbing her eyes—the way she usually did in the mornings. Upon seeing him, her eyes lit up and a cheerful smile came to her lovely face. He was sure to stand and make sure she didn't fall. It was a wonder she hadn't fallen until she reached the rug. Remus only chuckled as he reached out to grab her.

"Hey. You feeling alright?" he asked.

She kissed him quickly, her hair running through his hair. He smiled into the kiss,

"I should be asking you that question." he heard her mumble against his lips.

They pulled away and began to laugh, grins apparent and wide on their faces. Remus could barely breathe. Her brown eyes twinkled with delight and joy. A smile tugged on both of their lips after they managed to stop laughing. He hugged her.

"I missed you." he whispered.

"Missed you, too."

"Remus, Tonks! Come have breakfast!" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Damn." Dora joked, "I was looking forward to your pancakes."

"They can wait until tomorrow." he smiled.

From that morning on, every full moon, Remus would have his wife stay the night at the Burrow or her mother's house. He knew Andromeda adding like being along and her daughter was one of the many joys in her life. They'd reached the end of October without a problem.

His wife was glowing with happiness. She'd stopped throwing up a month ago, which made life wiser for the both of them. The fact that she was with child was more apparent than ever, her hands often rested on her growing stomach. Dora complained that she was tired, felt pressure on her hips, and had back pains. Andromeda had told the both of the, that this was normal and they shouldn't worry. Interesting thing was, his wife often craved _chocolates_.

He'd learned to always had a few on hand in case they went somewhere and didn't know where to buy chocolates. Or if Andromeda didn't have any on hand. She hated the way she couldn't wear some of her favorite clothes, which Remus had chuckled at. She bopped him on the head with her wand. _Hard_. Remus found himself rubbing the spot furiously, even though it wouldn't ease the pain. He'd felt terrible when she later burst into tears, apologizing constantly. Remus seemed completely unable to console her.

That morning, he'd remembered it was a special day for his wife. Her birthday.

"Morning love," he kissed her, "Happy birthday."

"Morning." she yawned, sprawling herself on the couch.

"Do you want to do something today, Dora?"

"Remus, there's a war going on at the moment and it's not safe."

"Absolutely sure, love?" He'd raised an eyebrow.

He was a bit confused as to why she didn't want to go out or anything. His eyebrow only went up higher. She was usually pestering him about going out.

"It's almost Halloween and we still had to decorate." she said, running a hand through her bright hair.

In all honestly, Halloween wouldn't be until another month or so. He'd just recovered form a full moon only two days ago, but suspected that she was getting bored. He looked wearier than ever after a full moon, his wife always noted. He rubbed his face and kept his hands there for just a second, chalking slightly from his tiredness. Dora noticed and began to cry.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she cried, a tear slipping down her cheek, "I shouldn't make you decorate!"

"Dora it's okay, I'd love to decorate." he answered soothingly, struggling to comfort her.

"But you're hurt. I feel terrible!"

 _The mood swings_ , he thought, mentally groaning. He sat down next to her and held her close. He loved her so much, he'd put up with anything to stay by her side. Especially the mood swings. His fingers tentatively grazed her stomach, asking permission if he could hug her. Dora shot him a look of "duh, this is your child, after all".

"So you're absolutely sure you don't want to do anything at all for you birthday." he whispered into her ear.

"Nothing at all. Just stay with me. With us." she said softly, "I also want to bake tripe chocolate chip cookies."

"Of course. But after a movie?"

"Obviously." she turned on the tv so they could watch something for a little while before baking cookies.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get you anything." He felt insanely guilty about not having the money to take his wonderful wife out to dinner. But she didn't looked bothered by it.

"Hey, what does it matter? I'm spending the day with my two favorite people." her hand moved to her stomach, "The baby," then she kissed him, "and you."

He smiled and set his hands above hers when she sat back down, where they rested on her stomach. It occurred to him for the first time that day, that they could both die. Death was completely inevitable during this war. If by some miracle they survived, would they recover from the deaths of their friends and family and the horrors of war. The bloodshed and tears.

Or perhaps if he'd managed to make sure his wife would live to raise the child. Dora would be a wonderful mother, he had no doubt of it. But would he be able to stand watching from heaven, seeing her crying seemingly endless tears over his passing. Could she even be strong enough to raise the child?

Or he was the one to live? Remus knew his heart would break every time he'd look at his son or daughter, knowing that he or she would be exactly like his or her mother. He'd never be able to support the child, if the laws of the Ministry didn't change or if the Death Eaters won the war. But they both had complete faith in Harry and that they would succeed, but what would it cost all of them? He'd never be able to stand looking at his child, knowing that he or she would never have a mother to raise him or her. Remus knew his heart only belonged to one person, and that would never change. In death or life, he'd love her only.

"Remus..."

"Hmm?"

"Can I have just one thing?"

"Anything, love."

She leaned over to him, lips puckered, and he closed his eyes gently. Instead of feeling the usual warmth, a chill came over him. He felt himself feeling something oddly shaped and cool against his lips. _What the heck,_ he thought confused, pulling away and swearing profusely. His expression was a strange cross between angry, confused, and somewhat embarrassed. He furiously wiped his mouth as he spotted the bright pink niffler on the floor **(the animal choice was my brother's)** who smirked at him. It also waved around a small silver ring in its hand.

"Dora, are you kidding me!"

His wife in a magical beats form was laughing at him, clutching her stomach. He was able to tell she was pregnant even as a niffler. He watched as her features shifted to human ones. She beamed at him.

"Your face!" she giggled, noticeably seeming unable to breathe, "Oh my Lord, you were so scared!"

Remus could only sigh at his wife's childish antics, but found himself laughing along side her. _That smile_ , he thought, _that gorgeous smile_ , _the baby will have her smile, I'm convinced_.

This time, there wasn't a possibility of his wife saying otherwise.

 **Shoutouts to my fans and friends on Wattpad** **for the idea of that little bit at the end. I admit it's not that good and apologize for that, but I promise the next chapter will be better!**

 **Thanks for the constant love and support!**

 **-Abby**


	47. 47

Dora smiled as she hung the fake cobwebs for Halloween. It was more of a muggle holiday, but they'd celebrate it anyway, since both of them were half bloods. They had a feast at Hogwarts, but after graduating, she and her family would just decorate.

Dora looked for something to wear for a costume, though they didn't plan on going out. It was the day before Halloween, a day she and her husband jokingly called Halloween Eve. She grinned, knowing that if they all survived the war, the three of them would celebrate Halloween every year. She patted her growing tummy, grinning and remembering that this was all real.

Remus was decorating on the outside of the house, putting up cauldrons and candles to give it an eerie look. Dora had searched her closet, and found a set of red robes with a hood. She smirked, knowing exactly what to be.

The next evening, she heard people knocking at the door. She'd begged Remus to let muggles through the shield earlier that day so children could go treat or tricking. And they had a seemingly endless supply of candy, it was time they give some of it away. To entertain the trick or treaters, she'd worn a red riding hood costume, which consisted of red hooded robes on top of a loose white shirt and plaid light blue skirt. Remus stubbornly refused to wear something entertaining, claiming that he had nothing to wear.

She had fixed his hair to make him look presentable as she sat down on the porch, handing out candy to smiling children, several were dressed as superheroes. Others were dressed as royals. Other costumes were more creative, like plants or foods. She grinned every time children walked up to her with baskets shaking in their hands.

"Dora, you don't have to do that." Remus said, leaning against the doorframe with a cup of coffee in his hands, "I'd rather not have our house be completely exposed on Halloween. We could get attacked."

"By children? And giving out candy is nice." she retorted as she placed a handful of candy into a child'a basket, "and a tradition."

He only sighed and raised an eyebrow, struggling to look mad at his wife. She gave in.

"Alright fine, I'll stop after this small crowd." she smiled as she greeted the next round of kids and their families. She was pleased to see a few teenagers also trick or treating. She began to wonder if the Weasleys did something like this.

She stepped back inside after handing out candy to the last group. As she as sitting on the porch, she'd gotten sweet smiles from moms and dads, alike. Teenagers and children grinned happily. A few younger ones looked confused upon seeing her round stomach, and she heard them asking their parents what it meant. She chuckled quietly. Remus sat down next to her when they'd heard a girl, around the age of four, ask her mum why her tummy was large.

"It's because she's going to have a baby." the mother of the three year old answered sweetly, smiling at Dora and Remus, who held hands.

"A baby?" the girl asked in surprise, "Like me?"

"Mm hm." the father also smiled, "And he or she will be as wonderful as you."

The father bopped his finger on his daughter's nose, who giggled in response. The girl beamed at Dora. She smiled and waved back. She could feel her husband chuckling beside her.

"Think the baby will be like her?" Remus asked, laying his head in her shoulder.

"Oh, Rem, can we stop calling him or her 'the baby'? We should really start thinking about names."

"Alright, girl or boy."

"Boy, definitely." she raised an eyebrow.

Remus laughed, "I'm going to disagree and say that she'll be a girl as lovely as her mother."

Dora knew that it was going to be a boy, she could feel it. They laughed and headed inside, closing the door behind them. Dora slipped off her wizarding robes, leaving her shirt and skirt. Remus sat down on the couch.

"So names?" she questioned, sitting down beside him.

Her husband seemed to think for moment, "Hope. Hope Andromeda."

She knew it was for his mum, "Mum would love that," she answered quaintly, "If it was going to be a girl." A smirk tugged at her lips.

"A boy then?" Remus laughed.

"Yes."

"Ted." he answered simply.

"Hmm, I was thinking more along the lines of Alastor or Sirius..." she said, a sad smile coming to her lips.

"He would have loved the baby." her husband added sadly.

They both thought sadly for a moment, knowing that Sirius would have loved to see them together. And he would have wanted so terribly to be the child's godfather. They'd all been so close. The deaths had taken their toll on both of them. The gray streaks in Remus' hair. The bags under her eyes. The weary look they wore occasionally.

He and all those who'd passed. Remus' parents. Dumbledore. Mad-Eye, he former mentor. _Imagine him being like a grandfather to the child,_ she chuckled softly. Mad-Eye would've appreciated the fact that they'd finally gotten married. Even though he always seemed grumpy, he'd loved everyone in their own way. Dora, of course, was obviously his favorite.

Her hands rested on her stomach, as if it would help them figure out the gender of the baby or come up with names. She felt a fluttering feeling, like butterflies dancing gracefully. She'd recalled reading something about this feeling, and smiled when she realized what it was.

A smile appeared on her face, "Remus! The baby's kicking!" she cried happily and taking his hands to place on her stomach, "I read somewhere that they can hear now."

Bright and gleeful smiles appeared in both their faces. They laughed. She'd read that he or she would be able to hear. He kissed her as they laughed.

That night, she heard him talking to the baby, occasionally kissing her stomach.

"I solemnly swear to never ever leave you or your mummy again."

Dora kissed him again, relishing in the comfort of having the family she'd always dreamed of.

Another month or so later, Thanksgiving came around. Dora and Remus had decided to spend the holiday at her mother's house. She wasn't fond of traveling, her back and hips seemed to constantly hurt. She wasn't nauseous or sick anymore, nor did she suffer many cravings. For which she was glad for.

Her mother's expression turned to one of relief and happiness when she saw them at the door. She must've cooked for a long time before they arrived. The house was warm with the still of turkey and mashed potatoes lingering in the air. Her eyes widened upon seeing the banquet prepared. Her mother noticed and laughed. Remus kissed her cheek.

"The dinner was wonderful, Mum." she embraced her smiling mum.

"Don't forget to visit, darlings." she grinned at both her and Remus, "And let me know if you need anything."

Remus and Dora were snuggled up in scarves, hats and jackets as they left. They'd worn their house scarves from Hogwarts, and seemed to stand out the quiet neighborhood. The weather was chilly now, and she had a few loose shirts and pants to wear. But it was time for her to go back to wearing jeans.

She glanced her husband, who hated the cold. He buried half his face in the Gryffindor scarf he wore, and put an arm around while shoving the other hand in his pocket. She nearly laughed. Dora felt bad after a while, when Remus looked bored or tired. He'd gotten asked to go on Order missions or visit Hogwarts, but he'd turned it all down. They both enjoyed going on Order missions. The thrill of dueling and hiding. The way their hearts raced with anxiety and excitement.

"Did you really turn down every single offer to go on a mission?" she asked him, digging her face in his shoulder, then looking up at him.

His eyes widened, "Yes." he answered, almost tentatively.

"Why, though? You didn't have to. I would've been fine on my own, and you looked so bored sometimes."

"How could I leave you like this?" a smile seemed to tug at his lips, "I could never be bored with you, love. By the way, where did you hide the rest of my sweaters."

"Well," she blushed, "they're comfy and I like wearing them."

He smiled at her, "Alright then, but if I find one, I'm taking it back."

"Fine." she fake pouted.

They laughed, and the atmosphere around them seemed to grow warmer. It occurred to her that they could apparate to their home like they'd always done, but Remus must've noticed that she couldn't stand apparating. It made her sick, nowadays.

What a dream all of this was! She found it quite difficult to believe this was all real. She couldn't seem to stop smiling. There was a fluttering in her stomach, like butterflies flapping diligently, every time she felt his touch. A warm sensation that made the Orlando around her seem more colorful than it did only moments before. Every time he pressed his lips to her, a spark lit. Her heart would race wildly, as if they were still teenagers only dating, not a couple who'd been married for a few months with a child on the way.

She'd never dreamed of a life like this when she was younger. Dora knew from a young age that she wanted to be an Auror and live a life of thrilling adventures and hunting criminals. She used to hate being at home and enjoyed the warm sunlight and soft breezes that blew through the trees. But of course, there weren't many people for her to enjoy that with.

Then she met Remus Lupin. A disheartened and upset man only in his thirties, with streaks of gray that were there too early. Like a teenager who'd been forced to grow up too fast. He, too, enjoyed the warm sunlight and soft breeze. But unlike her, was cautious and careful, whereas she enjoyed an adventure. They were so different, so unalike, that it seemed to many that it would be impossible for a love, or even friendship could form between them. She was always so carefree and jubilant, where he was cautious and wearing a sad smile. But it did happen. A relationship of sweetness, romance, and passion had formed between them. Becoming so close that it seemed as if they'd known each other their whole lives.

Something that seemed so impossible and so reckless happened, but it blossomed into a wonderful thing—a family.


	48. 48

Christmas lights hung delicately around the tree. One or two gifts sat under it. Dora and Remus had invited most of the Order members to celebrate at their house. Remus knew it would make his wife happy to see everyone, so he made it a surprise.

He watched as his wife would always grinned wildly. He knew that at this point, she'd be able, to feel the baby moving around. They still hadn't decided on names. They'd both often had conversations with the baby, jokingly asking what his or her name should be. All they got in response was a few kicks.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, and Dora's mother had popped in for a visit. His wife's face lit up the moment he opened the door. She'd seemed so eager to share all the news about what was happening with her and the baby.

Andromeda had left soon afterward, stating that she'd felt tried and hated to be burden on her daughter and son in law. Remus theorized that she was still a bit wary of him. But of how he'd left her so many times...he heart ached at the thought of it. How stupid and moronic he must've been at the time! Or the past him was overly cautious and didn't understand the concept of love and compassion. Or the amazing woman he'd fallen head over heels for. _Both_ , he deducted.

Kingsley had come by that evening, making both his and his wife's day. Remus had decided to open the door, so Dora could rest and have her cookies. Ones they'd spent quite a while making. They'd accidentally made a large batch that the two of them would never be able to finished. But, long ago, Remus realized never to underestimate his hungry wife's eating habits.

"Kingsley!" Dora shouted happily as she threw open the door to let him in. Remus stood nearby, sighing and smiling.

"Hey Tonks! Remus!" he greeted cheerfully, obviously in the holiday mood, "How's the baby doing?"

"Wonderful. It's a strange feeling, but we're doing fine." she waved a hand in the air.

"Well, I hope you know who to name him or her after." Kingsley answered, laughing and winking jokingly.

"Kingsley, I do hope you're not flirting with my wife." Remus raised an eyebrow.

The three of them laughed as a group of friends, not members of the Order, who sat around a table anxiously and fought for their lives. They laughed as children, full of delicate and innocent wonder. In just that one moment, they'd forgotten. Remus had forgotten that they would all have to fight of their lives and the lives of others soon. They simply just didn't know when.

They'd been fighting for so long... when would it all end? When could they all be finally happy? When could the peace and ability to sleep peacefully at night be present in the both of them? When would they be able to live in safety, knowing the ones they loved were safe. Dora hadn't been able to stop waking up in the middle of the night, tears constantly streaming down her overly pale face. Remus made sure never to run out of tea or hot cocoa.

He hated not being able to fully comfort her. Her thoughts would live forever in the back of his wife's mind, as did his. They laid there, haunting his every motion, every choice. He knew there were things unspoken between he and his wife, but were never doubted or denied. It was as if they could read the other's mind, knowing everything what they doubted, what they enjoyed, and what they feared most of all. He hadn't realized for years that she understood him quite perfectly. As much as they could have argued during these past few months, it was understanding and compassion that had kept both the souls alive and together.

Dora had sat down next to him, begging him to get the tray of cookies and being them to the living room. He complied as she laughed, her smile brightening the room. He offered Kingsley some, and he took two or three.

Kingsley told them about what was happening at the Ministry. He seemed to be enjoying spending time with the two of them, even though they spoke about such a serious and upsetting topic.

"Oh, Molly invited us all to the Burrow." he added, "She figured that we'd all rather spend the holidays there instead of being at home."

"That'd be wonderful." Remus spoke, waving around a chocolate chip cookie in his hand, "But it wouldn't be a burden to her?"

"Of course not. She told me to tell you both since I mentioned I'd be visiting you guys today." Kingsley sighed dismissively, "Unfortunately, I'll have to be there in the evening, it almost time to leave for work. Good luck and I'll see you there?"

"Obviously." Dora answered with a grin, "We're not passing up the opportunity for some of Molly's Christmas porridge."

Kingsley left after taking another cookie. Remus sighed, setting the tray down on the coffee table and sitting down next to Dora. For the strangest reason, his wife decided on a delicate looking red dress instead of her usual jeans and shirt. But he didn't feel the need to question it because she looked absolutely stunning. A few Christmas carols began to play from the radio.

Dora quite literally leaped to her feet, reaching for his hands. Now, Remus knew how tired she was on most days and didn't really force her to do found this a bit odd, seeing as she often complained of back pains and tired feet.

"Dance with me. For old time's sake." she smiled as he stood from the couch, holding her hands delicately.

Remus was certainly not going to dip her like he used to, in a careless and free manner. He managed to twirl her gently so his wife wouldn't fall. He used to be such a stiff dancer, but his footsteps were a little softer and more graceful now that his wife had helped him work on it. With every step and spin, a laugh or giggle spaced their lips.

As soon as the song ended, they broke down into laughter. They sat down on the couch and Dora yawned, suddenly seeming to be tired.

"Think Molly'll mind if we're a little late? I want to take a nap." she yawned sleepily. Remus found it adorable and smirked, "No, I don't think so. I'll just send her a message."

"Alright," she sighed frustrated, "can I just sleep on the couch. I don't really want to get up."

"Okay then," a smirk tugged at his lips, "wait just a moment."

He seemingly effortlessly picked her up bridal style and heard a small gasp of surprise, which turned into laughter. They both laughed happily, even though Remus knew that they seemed much too mature for such antics. (Alright, maybe not.) He set her down on the bed gently.

"Better?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Dora laughed again, "Much better." she sat up to kiss him, "Thank you."

 **Hey sorry guys I've been in a bit of a rush and haven't published these chapters with greetings! Anyway, what do you think so far?**

 **All my love,**

 **Abby**


	49. 49

An hour later, Dora had woken up and they changed into something Christmasy and presentable. She'd contemplated on wearing a winter sweater and jeans or a loose dress. Remus had decided on a warm sweater, so she supposed they could match. Dora's hair was in its usual unruly mess of pink locks and hadn't decided on changing it. She was going to wear her hair the way she wanted, like she always did.

House scarves from their years at Hogwarts kept them warm, along with colorful beanies. Her bright yellow and black scarf contrasted her pink hair, but she wore it well, as Remus had stated in his red and yellow scarf. Dora found it strange that her husband had no trouble dressing like a muggle. Then again, like her, he was a half blood. It was snowing outside and Dora wasn't a fan of the chilly weather. Snow boots and sweaters were worn even inside the house.

They quickly apparated to the Burrow, where they were greeted by the twins instead of their mother.

"George, Fred. Where's your mum?" Remus asked, clearly able to tell the difference between the two of them.

"She's cooking." Fred answered, a smile on his face.

"Finishing up the bits of porridge and stew." George finished.

"Ah, have you heard from Harry, Ron or Hermione?" Dora asked, a hand on her stomach.

"No."

"Not at all."

The twins stepped aside to let them in. The house smelled of pine and warm food. Food that was making her hungry. The baby must've sensed something warm and family like, because he or she was kicking up a storm. Dora sighed with happiness, a grin wide on her face. She felt Remus squeeze her hand a little tighter.

Christmas was extremely cheerful that year. Ginny was home from Hogwarts, but see,ed sadder and more upset than usual. When Dora had asked her about it, Ginny seemed on the verge of tears. They'd been awfully close over these past few years. Dora loved Ginny like a little sister, who's mischievous personality was much like her younger self's.

Things had gotten worse at Hogwarts. With Snape as headmaster, the students were in utter danger and facing harsher means of torture and punishment. Dora nearly marched on to Hogwarts in hopes of making a difference after Ginny had told her. The only things stopping her were Remus' calming words and a kick from the baby, who must've sensed his or her mother's frustration.

She enjoyed chatting with the twins on new products they'd wanted to test. Their shop _was_ doing well. But now, she wasn't so sure how long it would last. They'd also teased her about naming the baby after them, to which she raised an eyebrow and calmly said no. A fake pout made her laugh.

Molly had asked how she was doing, and Dora replied as always, fine and happy. She'd often confided into Molly about symptoms she felt from the pregnancy and Mo,my had helped her deal with them. She also knew her husband was extremely thankful for chats with Arthur, who'd had several years of experience with children. Remus used to seem awfully nervous and anxious whenever she'd wanted to go outside, but was now calm and relaxed. She figured that he'd found the confidence to make sure that she was healthy, even if it meant restraining a few things. Of course, found it annoying at times but loved him for it.

The new year had soon begun. It wasn't a huge thing for her family to celebrate, since it was always just her and her parents. Remus didn't make such a bug deal out of it either. But they'd counted down and toasted with tea like any other family. They'd stayed home that time.

On Valentines Day, she'd requested that they stay at home instead of going out for dinner. As a gift, he'd given her a box of chocolates. Which they both shared because she'd forced him to, knowing they both had a craving for chocolates.

Spring had finally rolled round and Dora was absolutely glad that she was back to wearing light clothing instead of the heavy snow coats and uncomfortable snow boots. It made her feel so free.

Unfortunately, symptoms of being with child didn't help that. She found it extremely hard to stand at this point and was often tired after doing a simple task. Often short of breath, she didn't do as much as she didn't before and sent Remus to fetch the groceries. Dora still craved chocolate and tended to take a few from her husband's not-so-secret storage.

But for the strangest reason ever, she felt the urge to clean.

And she hated cleaning. Her dorm mates found it hilarious that she wasn't a very neat person. Remus was usually extremely neat, but seemed as tired as she was on most days.

They'd both decided to clean since it'd be better for the both of them. Her mother had sent a few baby things for them to use. Dora had no clue as to why her mother still these things, but was grateful none the less. Molly had also given them a few things for the baby's nursery.

They'd taken the guest room and turned it into a nursery with magic. A crib sat in the corner. Facing it was a cabinet and on the left side of the crib was a chair. The room was painted a simple light yellow. She'd dusted a few finishing touches.

"It looks perfect, Remus." she gasped with amazement.

"Just like you." he smiled.

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He still blushed whenever she kissed him, which she found adorable. Dora was utterly and completely amazed about how she'd managed to make him see that he was worth something. She'd caught every small smile and every blush that appeared on his face whenever she looked at him.

Sure, maybe in the middle of a war wasn't the best time to get married and have a family, but they could both die, and nows a better time than any.

They'd both understood each other so perfectly. Knowing the feeling of hiding away. Her abilities were amazing, but frightening at the same time and drove away so many people. She'd been viewed as strange and weird by people at her muggle school until her mother demanded that she be homeschooled. She felt Remus grip her hand tightly.

It was easy for her to look past the flaws and find the person he really was underneath the hardship and brokenness. She'd fallen in love with the kind and humble man. But still couldn't believe that he'd loved her back.


	50. 50

It was early March, and the spring weather had begun, though Remus and his wife had started wearing lighter clothes about a week ago. The house was clean, and they both felt a bit of satisfaction that they did something. Dora was still sleeping, and he didn't bother to wake her up, though it was late and she needed breakfast. He supposed that they could have a brunch instead.

A calendar hanging on the wall of their bedroom caught his eye. How much time was it until the full moon? Remus stood and looked at the calendar. It would be... today. His heart sunk with dread and anxiety. His wife was about eight or nine months along. He didn't know. The baby could come any day now. He prayed that something wouldn't happen. That it would be like every other full moon.

Dora had convinced him to let her stay home by herself after a few months so she could clean and such. She'd confided that she wanted to improve her household spells. Though Remus assured her she didn't need to be the perfect housewife, she'd still insisted.

After all, how long would their happiness last? So he relented. The first full moon with her being home was absolutely fine. The morning he returned, she'd helped bandage his wounds and make tea.

His fears had begun to resurface, like they did every full moon. But this time, they would be harder push away. With the due date approaching ever so quickly, his mind was in a state of worry, confusion, and anxiety.

The child... the poor child. Remus felt he'd condemned an innocent child to a life of hatred and poverty. His wife had a choice, their son or daughter did not. This was the first case of a werewolf having a child with a regular witch (though his wife was anything but regular), who knew what could happen?

His wife was already suffering because of him. In the early weeks of their marriage, he thought he'd chased her sickness. In a way, he did. Her heartbroken face every time he'd come back from a full moon tore him into pieces. That night he'd left had broken him and her. His heart had filled with dread and regret those few weeks. But how, how could he be with her at the time. How could he show his face again, knowing that it was all his fault. She'd lost her job and Remus was never able to find one.

It was all his fault.

He'd brought so much hardship and so much pain. Had he never rejoined the Order, would things be so much better for Dora? His answer was yes. She'd never suffer at his hands. They wouldn't ever meet and he wouldn't have caused this much heartbreak. Better yet, what if he hadn't survived the night Greyback attacked him. It would've broken his parents, but they would've had other children. They'd be able to replace him quite easily. His mother's face wouldn't look as tired as it usually did. The gray lines in his father's hair would disappear. Most of all, they'd never suffer living with a werewolf.

Now he'd destroyed the life of an innocent child. How could he forgive himself for it?Would he muster up the courage to stay, or retreat to the cowardice and leave her again. Which would be better? What way would be safer?

His breath hitched at the sight of his wife's sleeping figure, a small smile on her face. How beautiful she was, he still couldn't believe that she'd picked him. There were so many people that were better than him. So, so many. People that could give her a life of luxury, one that she deserved.

 _I don't want a life of luxury,_ she'd told him before, _I want you._

Remus didn't truly believe it. How he wished he'd never brought her this hardship. Falling in love with her... it had make things so much more difficult for them. Sirius would often tell him that he should make a move, but how could he? Had he never resisted and stayed away, he'd have never know the pain it put the both of them through. His heart broke upon seeing her, knowing that she would never be his.

But finding out that she loved him too had brought him a happiness he'd never experienced before.

 _Are you happy, Padfoot,_ he thought, _I've cursed your cousin and her child to a life of misery._ He knew that the heavens wouldn't open up for his friend to respond. He took another look at his wife. He didn't deserve her.

What'd he done that he deserved such a wonderful person to fall in love with him? A good-for-nothing werewolf who couldn't keep a job. He nearly drowned in his depressing thoughts before a sweet voice had pulled him up to breathe.

"Remus? What-what's wrong?" his wife sat up, "Did something happen?"

"I-I never should've married you." his voice nearly a whisper.

Her eyes widened, "Remus, please. Not this again." she pleaded.

He looked away, refusing to meet her eyes. She stood, which he knew she hated to do nowadays, and moved next to him, grasping his hand.

"This child won't be a werewolf. Why must you see the worst in things?"

"Because it's inevitable!" Remus finally looked her in the eye, "Dora, don't you see, this is all my fault." he gestured to the calendar, "Tonight's the full moon. It's your choice whether you want to stay at the Burrow or your mother's. Or at home." he added quietly.

"Remus, look at me and relax." she said firmly. Dora had asked his hand and placed it on her stomach. He felt light movements. A warm feeling began to fill him, making him experience a calming sense of relief, "That is your child. Our child."

"I don't understand what any of this has to do with—"

"Do you love me. Us."

"I still don't see—more than anything in the world."

"There's your answer. We're in the middle of a war, Remus. There's no time for regrets or broken promises. And there never will be. Please stop and actually look on the positive side of things."

A loud knock sounded at the door. Remus rushed to open it was his wife slowly made her way to the living room. He opened it and there stood a crying and very tearful Andromeda.

"Remus?" his mother in law sobbed, "Please, I-I need to see Dora."


	51. 51

Dora ran as fast as she could through the kitchen to embrace her sobbing mother. For what reason her mother was upset, she didn't know. She'd sent Remus to fetch a few cups of tea while she and her mother sat down on the couch.

Dora had no idea what was wrong. Her heart ached at the sight of her seemingly broken mother. She knew something had happened, but she wasn't absolutely sure she wanted to find out. Remus came back with three cups of tea on a tray. He handed on to her mother.

"Thank you, Remus." she sniffled, "It's-it's your father, Dora."

Her breathing hitched. She could only fear the worst. Dora's heart began to race.

"Did-did something happen?" Dora asked her eyes wide and pleading, "Mum?"

Her mother had begun to cry again, "We'd just received the message that ... he was killed."

The news crushed Dora, and her already frayed nerves fell apart. Another death. When would all of this suffering end! She didn't hold back the tears that fell. Her stomach twisted and turned. Of felt as if a bad squeezed her lungs and she could barely breathe. Remus' eyes had also widened in shock and surprise. He'd fumbled with the tray holding the cups.

Her dad. Her loving and caring father. He'd never meet his grandson. She couldn't imagine a world without her carefree father who'd loved and cared for all of them regardless of what they did. Of course, Dora knew this would be harder for her mother.

Sobs reached her seemingly frail body, Remus knelt down in an attempt to figure out how to comfort her. She reached out for him and he stood to embrace her as he brushed bits of hair out of her face.

Crying wasn't good for the baby, but she just couldn't seem to stop. It felt as if they'd cried for hours.

Dora had offered her mother a place to sleep, but they'd already turned the guest room into a nursery, so all there was left was the couch. She'd felt terrible. Her mother had rejected the offer, insisting she'd rather stay at her own home. Remus looked as if he'd wanted to ask something but sealed his lips.

He put a comforting arm around her shoulders as she sniffled. Dora hugged her mother one last time before letting go. He was looking at her, amber eyes full of deep sadness. She couldn't understand for a moment, then it hit her.

Tonight. Tonight was the full moon.

Her breath caught in her throat. Her husband was anxiously looking out the window. He did this every time. Every single time. The old doubts had resurfaced and he'd worry like crazy, the gray streaks in his hair more apparent than usual. She was a bit more calm, but her nerves had been frayed to bits and pieces.

"Remus, everything will be totally fine." she ran a hand through his hair, "Like it always is."

"But what if it's not this time?" he fretted, "I mean, what if you or I just killed tonight? We know that Death Eaters will go after anyone associated with the Order or Harry. What if, you know, I died and you and the baby were all by your—"

"Don't talk like that!" she shouted, "You're not dying on me. Ever. And if you did, I'd kill you."

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder. Remus flinched. She could see where his fears were coming from. She was due any day now. For all they knew, it could be an hour or a week.

Tonight would be like every other night. She'd entertain herself through books and practicing spells. Attempting to make tea and cleaning as much as she could. Of course, that wouldn't stop her husband's worries.

"Why don't you go reinforce the protection spells?" Dora asked, pleading with him, "It'll calm your worries."

Remus sighed, grabbing his wand, "Alright."

"Thank you." she whispered, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

He smiled and lightly pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. He left the door open so he'd be able to hear if she was calling him. Dora sat back down, realizing that her feet hurt like heck.

A few hours had passed. They'd spent the time (after Remus had finished the protection spells) dancing to songs on the radio—and resting more than once during each song—and telling stories. Laughing between songs. They'd cleaned and fixed up the house. Had a fight with the sink hose thing (whatever it was called) and a spray bottle filled with water _without_ wands. (What a childish thing to do for two adults.) It ended with the both of them being completely soaked. She'd won because she was a lot more competitive and had the sink hose thing. Had taken quick showers. And he just let her nap for the next hour.

Suddenly it was time for him to go...

"Please come back." her voice was wistfully and tired, as it usually was.

"I promise." he answered, wrapping his arms around her waist. Though he sort of seemed to struggle with it, her stomach had gotten in the way.

He kissed her gently, as a silent promise that he'd be back for her. For them. Then pulled away with a smile, cupping her face in his hands delicately.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, quiet enough that she almost didn't hear him and looking away.

"It's not your fault." she answered, knowing him.

Forced into a situation that he hadn't asked for, simply because another person provoked it accidentally. She knew how he felt. It was never a victim's fault. Hiding away from the eyes of men who'd study her carefully, as if she was his next affair. Staying with her closest friends only. Trusting very few. Being afraid of being liked only because of her abilities. As and as she may have had it, her husband had it worse.

It was never his fault. Yet he constantly blamed himself.


	52. 52

Remus nearly jumped out of his skin. He'd heard noises coming from behind him and ran as fast as his legs agreed to take him. The night had been long and his joints were sore, as if he was an eighty year old man, not a middle aged one. Cuts and bruises splattered on his body. He hopefully had thrown off whatever or whoever was pursuing him. He gripped his wand steadily.

He needed to get back to his wife. His stomach twisted and turned and his senses tingled, giving him a shivering feeling though it was March. He just ran.

He knew _something_ would happen. It was just a feeling. He kept trying to tell himself that everything was absolutely fine, but his mind wouldn't listen.

He mentally scolded himself. Why did he let her stay home alone? The Death Eaters mist know about their marriage and child by now, if they hadn't before. They'd be sure to go after the both of them.

He wished he'd managed to make her stay at the Burrow. Who knows what could happen? A miscarriage was very unlikely at this point in his wife's pregnancy, but something could have happened. And Molly would've known exactly how to remedy it.

A silver weasel appeared in front of him, delivering a message in Arthur's voice, saying only a few words.

"Come to the Burrow. Immediately."

 _Oh no,_ Remus thought, _something actually happened._ After checking to see if he was completely and utterly alone, he twisted on the spot, apparating and landed about a few minutes away from the entrance to the Burrow. He ran up to the door, knocking furiously.

Arthur opened it tiredly, but looked relived upon his arrival. Saying nothing, he flicked a hand telling Remus to hurry inside. And so he did.

"Molly? What's happened?" he asked worriedly, shaking with fear.

She seemed not to want to look at him, tears were brimming from her eyes, "Something happened at your house. An attack. A fight. Kingsley had visited so he was able to help the himself and Tonks of them get to the Burrow. Your home... it'll be easy to fix, but not now."

"Where is she?" he nearly shouted, and Molly and Arthur flinched, but softened.

"Resting."

"The baby?"

"We can't be completely sure yet. But I'm sure he or she is fine." Molly and Arthur looked as if they were trying to reassure themselves.

Remus put his head in his hands for just a moment before looking up, "Can I see her?"

"Like I said, she's resting. You can talk to Kingsley if he's still awake."

The older couple looked extremely tired. Remus realized how late it was. Kingsley must've planned to sleep over at their house or something. He knew that was impossible. It was probably more like he had off the next day and knew that Dora needed the support. Or possibly just crashed at their house.

Molly sleepily made all of them coffee and tea. After that, she and Arthur went back to bed, obviously exhausted. They apologized over and over, but Remus told them it was fine and that they should sleep. They told Remus that each of them could use Bill's room or Ron's bed.

Kingsley sat at the table, sipping his coffee slowly. His eyes widened upon seeing him. He also seemed exhausted. A few burns, cuts, and bruises littered his dark skin. Signs that a fight did break out at his and his wife's home.

"Remus..." he looked apologetic.

"Kingsley, what happened?" he asked, trembling with concern and fear.

Kingsley didn't want to look him in the eye, "I was running from some Death Eaters, then ended up closest to your house. Tonks was nice enough to let me inside. I don't know how they found us. They'd managed to destroy the protection spells, once again I don't know how." He took a sip of his coffee, "Anyway, they burned the place. We hadn't noticed until the front door and window sills caught fire. It was hard to escape by apparition because of the smoke and Death Eaters, but managed it and landed at the Burrow. I'm so sorry."

Remus looked his coffee, staring into the swirling trails of milk. He twirled the small spoon in the cup. Then looked back up.

"It's not your fault. As long as you're both alright."

He announced he was going to bed to relive the air of tension. Kingsley nodded sleepily, but stayed at the table, aimlessly sipping his coffee. Remus set his cup down in the sink after rinsing it and the spoon.

The attic was slightly breezy and the windows let in the warm spring air. He breathed it in, the feeling calmed his shaking nerves.

 _It's all my fault, it's all my fault,_ he thought, _they'll all suffer at my hands._ He paced the room, fiddling with his wand.

The Death Eaters went after his wife and child because of him. Had Dora married another, she'd be so much safer. Would he leave them again? Even if it was for protection.

 _No_ , he told himself firmly. _But you love her don't you_ , a smaller voice in his head said, _she and the baby would be so much safer if you were no longer in their lives._

All his fault... all his fault... why had he done this? He'd put them all in danger. He wished he knew what was going to happen ahead of time. Maybe he'd managed to keep her safe if he had. She wouldn't be hated by her family had he not married her.

But could he really regret it? The answer was no. The elation and compassion his heart had finally felt. A feeling that was addictive, that refused to let him go. The smiles he'd finally shown. Smiles that hadn't be seen for years. Dora's happiness and wellbeing meant everything to him. But what he was thinking be the best for her?

No, she needed him. She needed him more than anyone.

Without meaning to, he'd casted a corporeal patronus. He never casted one, but didn't seem to be able to have it disappear. The light from his patronus was dim, and didn't light up the entire house. The joking wolf smiled at him, holding a smile no one would be able to wear as well as his wife. It smirked at him, making him remember his options and happiness. He wasn't able to get the first time he'd casted this particular patronus. A Defense Against the Dark Arts class. With all his friends beside him.

But it looked different.

He studied it. When he'd first cast the spell, the wolf looked so much like a lone hunter. Someone without a pack or care for it. Occasional friends and helpers, but no one who'd stuck by his side. Then upon James, Sirius, and Peter becoming animagi it seemed joyful, but a distant lonely look in its eyes. It had a friends, but no family to call its own. But eh didn't think much of it, but his friends _were_ his family. But seeing his patronus made him remember the cursed life he lived and the danger he could put the ones he loved in.

But now, it was clear that this wolf was a pack animal.

It had such a friendly, caring look in its eyes. The eyes of a father and mate, forever faithful to its loved ones. A smile tugged at his lips when he thought of his wife.

And then, and only then, he was finally able to sleep in peace.


	53. 53

After waking up, Remus rushed downstairs to see if Molly or Arthur was awake. Thankfully they were, and looking more awake than last night. Arthur sat at the table, sipping lightly and reading a newspaper. Molly was cooking breakfast.

"Molly, can I see her?" he asked anxiously, gripping the edge of the handrail tightly.

"Yes, of course. She's awake now. Ginny's room." Molly smiled as she made a cup of coffee.

Remus ran back up the stairs and to Ginny's room, somewhere on the second floor. He nearly burst into it, but didn't for fear of breaking the fragile looking wooden door. He opened it slowly, almost complete silent.

His wife was sitting up in the bed, wearing her band t shirt and jeans from yesterday before he'd left. She seemed exhausted. She must've escaped the attack at their house a bit worse than Kingsley did. Somewhat healed and bandaged cuts littered her arms and face. There were a few bruises and burns on her arms. Her t shirt was singed at the edges along with her jeans. The sleeves were slightly charred. But she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Dora?" he spoke, interrupting the silence.

She looked up beaming widely, "Remus!"

He surged towards her. They hugged tightly, holding her close to him. He didn't want to let her go. She didn't seem to want to either, but they pulled away after a few seconds. He smiled at her.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, beaming.

"Remus, we are married."

"I know," he laughed, "But it's only polite to ask a lady's permission."

"You dork." she ruffled his hair, laughing.

Being a gentleman was something he admired about himself. He couldn't stand to see others mistreat another person because of who they were. And he would only show utmost respect for his wife. Who could quite literally kick his butt if she wanted to.

He kissed her on the lips softly, loving the warm feeling that welcomed him every time he was with her. They pulled away, giggling and at a loss of air.

"How do you feel?" he queried, gripping her hand tightly.

"Better than yesterday, that's for sure." she beamed. He kissed her hand lightly.

"I can't believe I had wanted Bill you fall in love with you when one of the most perfect couples is sitting in front of me." they heard a voice behind them laugh. Molly, "Remus, you didn't eat anything while you were downstairs."

She walked in holding a tray of food and cups. Remus watched as his wife's eyes widen at the sight of food. On the tray sat two plates with toast and butter, with cups of coffee and tea on the side. He suddenly found himself extremely hungry and reached out for a plate, thanking Molly. Dora stumbled with the plate of toast, having nearly crash to the floor, but Remus helped balance it with a smile.

They finished breakfast quickly, eager to head home. Kingsley had also stayed the night and Molly was helping heal cuts and bruises. Dora helped treat the injuries he'd gotten from the full moon, bandaging each sprain softly with a smirk on her lovely face. Molly helped treat his wife's burns and bruises while he helped with the cuts. Remus and Dora begged Molly to check to see if the baby was alright after last night's ordeal. She readily agreed.

It turned out that the baby was fine and happier than ever. Remus sighed of relief, it was a miracle. He gripped his wife's hand tightly, so scared he was shaking. What if Kingsley hadn't been there?

"Maybe you should stay for a bit, darlings. We'll have to help you clean up the house." Molly said, a soft motherly smile on her face.

"Oh it's alright, Molly, we'd hate to be a burden. Thank you, but we can stay with my mother." Dora said, attempting to stand, then suddenly, falling over. Remus caught his wife and rightened her as much as possible. She placed a hand on her stomach, sighing, "On second thought, may we stay another night or so, while the house can be repaired. I don't think I'll do much help at the moment." his wife laughed.

Remus grinned, how she was able to retain her sense of humor after what happened, he didn't know. But he loved her for it. They'd spent the rest of March staying at the Burrow. Occasionally he'd leave to help Arthur, Molly, and Andromeda repair their home and return to his wife straight after.

Dora had told Remus that she enjoyed a few books while being at the Burrow and joked with the twins, after complaining that she had barely anything to do. He only laughed. Remus had to admit that he was a bit rusty at casting spells, other than protection and concealment charms. He hadn't dueled in a long time and had forgotten a few spells. Remus would've practiced but as sure as heck he was fighting his pregnant wife.

Soon, they were able to move back into their old house. They'd thanked the Weasleys graciously, though it never seemed to be a trouble to Molly. She seemed to enjoy the company. Remus was more than happy to be back at home and having a sense of privacy.

They'd visited Andromeda once more, seeing as his mother in law enjoyed her daughter and son in law's company. Andromeda was helping her daughter learn to cook since Dora wasn't so skilled at it, but after a while bit tired and she sat down next to him.

Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him in a comforting embrace. A warm feeling filled him and flooded his senses. He smiled softly as she laid her head against his chest. Andromeda had announced that she had to fetch something and left.

Remus found it amazing that Dora had married him! He wasn't the most desirable person and she could have anyone she wanted, but she'd picked him. How he resisted for so long out of love for her, he didn't understand nor know.

"Remus?"

"Mmm?"

"I-I think my water broke."


	54. 54

Remus' heart skipped a beat. The air was sucked out of his lungs. The baby was coming _right now_? He nearly cursed while his wife sat next to him, looking like she'd have a panic attack.

"Andromeda!" Remus called for his mother in law.

His mother in law raced down the stairs, knowing what was going to come. She nodded for him to take Dora to one of the bedrooms. Andromeda must've known that going to St Mungo's was not an option and called for Madam Pomfrey and a midwife.

"We won't be able to go to St Mungo's. The ministry's in charge there." he muttered.

"How—" she gasped, "wonderful." she finished.

He'd been doing a bit of light reading about what was to come, but was still frozen in terror. What if something went wrong?

A fear sat in the back of his mind. What if Dora didn't survive this? If was unlikely, but there was that possibility. The child wouldn't have a mother. A beautiful, loving mother that he or she deserved to know.

Another worry became apparent. What if the baby was born sickly or ill? The baby would have died very soon after that. Or leave them a lifetime or problems. That would not only break his and his wife's heart, but it would weaken them so, so much.

Remus forced himself to push those depressing thoughts to the back of his mind. It took all of his courage to smile at Dora.

He knew about contractions and such, but as a man, ashy sure how to deal with them exactly. Every time he felt a sharp squeeze on his hand, he knew his wife was in pain. She gasped. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Who knew what was going to happen? They could only hope for the best.

~oOo~

Dora gasped as each contraction went through her. Her entire body was racked with pain. She groaned loudly, squeezing Remus' hand tighter each time. She saw him wince, but didn't seem to be able to stop. Her breaths were unsteady and heavy. When was her mum going to get back?

She was in too much pain to count how much time took place between each on contraction. She groaned, knowing that this wasn't the worst part. Dora finally stopped her mother coming back inside with Madam Pomfrey (a someone she trusted well and knew had a lot of experience) and a midwife.

The pain was simply unbearable. It was like her body was on fire. And she'd burnt herself before. This felt worse. It felt like she was being hit with the Crucio curse. Of course, maybe she was just exaggerating, but it _hurt._

Her mind barely registered the instructions she was given by Madam and the midwife. All she could see her her mother and husband's worried expressions. Suddenly, their expressions changed from worried to encouraging. She felt the warm touch of their hands and a light squeeze from Remus every time they yelled for her to push. Her mother wiped her sweat with a cloth, smiling encouragingly. Her heart raced the entire time.

This was her baby.

She screamed her throat hoarse, probably broke her husband's hand, and was sweating like crazy. She also ended up threatening to kill Remus (a threat she sure wasn't carrying out in her state) after everything was done. She saw her mother glanced up at Remus every time he flinched and looked sad, whispering that she didn't mean it. It was only because of the labor.

But thank the good lord that it didn't last for more than eight hours. Her child seemed to be in no rush to come out, taking eight hours like that. Most of it was contractions and pain and the actual having to push part was more towards the end. So basically, by her standards, she'd lay in a bed groaning and in pain most of the day. Dora he nearly collapsed straight afterward, but a light kiss on the forehead from her husband had kept her awake. A baby's cry pierced the air, making the room happier and more joyful. Dora couldn't help but smile.

"You did wonderful." he whispered and she felt him smile against her ear. But for the moment, she was too tried to register what he'd said and replied with a nod.

She barely heard the midwife yell in excitement across the room, "It's a boy!" and squeal excitedly. But she smiled brightly.

Her son. Her beautiful baby boy.

What had they decided to name him? It was something they'd never really discussed. Nor had time to discuss.

"Oh please, let me hold him!" she begged, as the midwife smiled, handing her the baby.

He was small. His little face was red from tears. Dora rocked him softly, humming, hoping that would calm her son. Her son had little tufts of hair. Remus looked down, beaming. She felt a new energy flow through her. A warm, gentle feeling like when she'd kissed Remus for the first time.

Suddenly, everything seemed in high definition. She could register the the sun rising in the east, bringing them all to a new dawn. The smiling faces of Madam Pomfrey and the midwife. How her son had stopped crying and was just resting against her chest. The little tufts of hair were a brownish color, like hers when she was unhappy or upset. She felt her son's chest moved against hers when he breathed ever so gently.

"He looks so much like you." they said in unison, then looking up and giggling softly, as to not wake the baby.

"He has your lips." Remus said softly.

"He has your nose." Dora answered with a grin.

They watched as her son woke up again, looking at his parents, eyes wide. They were a quite gorgeous amber color. The same eyes that he captivated her the moment she saw them. He had her husband's sharp nose, her plump lips. Remus' eyes looked up at in wonder and awe.

But both their eyes widened as they watched their son's hair color change from brown to ginger to blond to green then to turquoise. Dora realized that his hair changed in tufts, having several different colors in it. She laughed loudly and heard Remus do the same. Suddenly they quieted, as to not scare the baby.

"Ted." Remus whispered softly, a smile lighting up his face.

"I think Teddy would be better. Considering he was born a few moments ago."

"Right as always love." he sighed happily, "Middle name?"

This was the first time she'd looked away from the baby and up at her husband, "Remus."

"My name?"

"Because everyone deserves to know his wonderful father."

"Edward Remus Lupin." Remus finished softly, a gentle smile on his face.

"But for now, he's our little Teddy."


	55. 55

Remus sat up in the middle of the night, waking up to his son's crying. He'd just been born yesterday, but had the lungs to wail and scream like a banshee. He glanced down at his wife, smiling with a tired grin. Then raced off to comfort his son.

Remus crept over to him in the dark, hoping not to make any noise. Teddy's little face was red with tears streaming down. As soon as Remus picked him up, he still cried, but wasn't screeching as loudly. Teddy was squirming in his arms, looking up at his father in wonder and amazement. His hair had changed from a blond to a dark brown in a matter of moments, Remus would have laughed if not for his wife sleeping ever so peacefully in the next room.

He held in the way babies were supposed to be held. Teddy was gently held against Remus' chest. Support at the neck, holding up the head. Other hand at the butt, supporting the baby in general. He beamed, feeling proud that he'd known all these things from babysitting Harry as a baby. Soon, he shifted position. Remus was always so afraid of holding Teddy. Such a tiny and innocent little thing. He could never live with hurting a delicate child, born less than a week ago. Dora had nearly shoved his son into his arms, Remus trembled in those first few moments.

"Shh." he cooed, hoping to calm the child in his arms, back to sleep, "You shouldn't wake up Mummy."

"Mummy's already awake." came a sweet and gentle voice from the doorway.

There stood his wife in her nightgown, furiously rubbing her eye. It must've been around two in the morning. Dora strode over to them, stumbling a few times. Unfortunately, this time he couldn't catch her for fear of dropping the day old baby.

"I'm sorry, love. Did I wake you?" he asked, looking at Dora in confusion.

She dismissively waved a hand, "No, not at all. I heard Teddy crying too."

Teddy gurgled in Remus' arms, as if laughing. He waved his fists in the air, as if reaching for his mother. Dora came and took him from his arms. Remus smiled at the sight of his lovely wife holding their wonderful son, smiling all the same. He couldn't help but acknowledge the warm feeling that flooded his chest, giving him so much pride and happiness.

"Are you hungry, honey?" she asked Teddy, gentleness and care filling her voice. His small whimpers gave them both an answer.

They moved back to the bedroom, holding Teddy in their arms. Dora sat down and leaned against the bed frame, nursing their day old son. Remus stood in the doorway, waiting to take Teddy back to his crib.

Remus wished he was able to feed Teddy and not have to wake his wife every time his son was hungry. She was recovering from labor and they both needed the rest.

Teddy happily fell asleep in Dora's arms while she cradled him. Remus quickly and quietly picked him up to move him back to the crib. He cradled and watched him, for just a moment.

How could he, a monstrous and horrifying creature, help create something so precious and beautiful? Such a sweet and fragile little thing. As he watched, Remus realized that he was going to protect his child, even if it took his life. Voldemort's reign of terror wouldn't end until Harry defeated him. If Harry and his friends didn't succeed, where would that leave the rest of them?

His small family would be hunted down and exterminated. There was a possibility that they could run away and get to safety. Leave the country and give up the wizarding world for a while. But that would be impossible, considering his furry little problem and Teddy and Dora's abilities.

Teddy shuffled in Remus' arms, the very hint of a smile on his little face. No longer crying or red, his son's face was peaceful and adorable. Remus just couldn't put him down. The again, he did want some sleep. Remus set his son down in the bare crib. It was healthiest if there weren't any blankets, toys or pillows. He beamed and glanced one last time, then left.

When he returned, Dora was asleep, back under the covers like she'd been there all evening. He slid in next her, praying he didn't wake her up.

"Remus?" his name a whisper from his wife.

"Yes?"

"Is he asleep?"

"Yes, my love."

She turned around to face him, then leaned in to give him a kiss, "Thank you."

"I hardly did anything, Dora."

"But you did something."

"I won't argue with you tonight."

He heard her sigh happily, and turn away. They fell asleep like they always did, his arms wrapped around her waist, making him feel like he was given a purpose, to protect his family. He fell asleep hearing Dora's gentle snores.

Surprisingly, he woke up alone the next morning. Remus frantically sat up, looking around for his wife. Did something happen to her? And Teddy? Are they okay? His heart raced with worry.

He heard happy gurgles and giggles from the living room and had to investigate. He crept out of bed and moved to the living room slowly. In an instant, a calm feeling took over him as he spotted his wife playing with their two day old son.

Dora was making her hair turn several different colors while she held Teddy on her lap. He kept reaching out to tug her hair, but she wouldn't let him. Instead, Teddy tried matching the hair color.

"I didn't think he'd grasp the idea of color this soon." he said softly, smiling.

She looked up, laughing, "It's not so much as to grasp the concept of color, more I want to look like Mummy."

He laughed and watched as his wife made funny faces or make parts of her face look unusual and absurd. Teddy's giggles make him smile. He sat down next to the pair of them, his wand in hand. Remus stood to make little shapes and wisps of magic appear, while Teddy looked up in amazement. Dora beamed, holding their son to make sure he wouldn't crawl off her lap.

And for the first time since Teddy's birth, Remus didn't hate himself wholly and completely.


	56. 56

"Dora?"

"Hmm...?"

"He's crying again."

She sleepily moaned, nearly shoving Remus off the bed, to go get Teddy. Her husband complied and came back with the screaming baby in his arms, looking tired and exhausted. She reached out for him, trying to figure out what Teddy wanted? Diaper change? Hungry? Wanted to play a game?

"What's wrong, hun?" she asked Teddy, as if he could form a vocal response. Her son only cried. She sighed loudly. Remus sat back down next to her.

She wanted to cry, honestly. She felt like such a horrible mother sometimes. She hardly ever knew what Teddy wanted. How did Molly or her mother do this?

"I'm a horrible mother!" she cried, feeling the tears finally spill over, "How did Molly do this? How did Mum do this?"

"Dora, they've had more experience. We've been parents for a week or so." Remus answered comfortingly, but his figure wavered, threatening to collapse next to her.

The salty tears slipped from her eyes, a few landing on Teddy's little face, who stopped crying and looked up in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey." she gently wiped her son's face clean of tears, "Don't tell me you were pulling my leg."

Teddy only looked at her, Remus was leaning on her, his eyes fluttering. Her eyelids were heavy, same as her husband. Teddy squirmed in her arms, as of that would fully wake her up. She nearly fell asleep leaning on Remus. They'd had absolutely no sleep for the past few days, nor any time for each other.

She glanced down at Teddy. How could one child be awake this early? She sighed, wiping her eyes. Teddy had begun to cry again, making Remus jump up in shock. This time, he actually fell off the bed, the blankets coming off with him. Dora laughed quite loudly, leaning over to look at her husband. Remus laid on the floor, seeming complete resigned, legs against the side of the bed. He was confused at first, but then started laughing. Teddy stopped crying for just a moment, seeming to laugh at his father laying on the floor.

"Are you okay?" she managed to say between laughs, "I had considered pushing you off the bed earlier."

"Yes, I'm fine. And really?" Remus didn't get up and spoke from his spot on the carpet.

"I wanted you to go get Teddy."

She was still laughing, unable to hold back the giggles. That warm feeling flooded through her, making her smile. Teddy started to cry again.

"I'm sorry, Teddy." she almost laughed.

He was obviously hungry, she thought, and started to breastfeed him. He seemed to calm down, but Dora still couldn't stop laughing. Remus stood and laid back down on the bed. She was leaning against the bed frame, while he laid down next to her.

 _Oh sure as heck I'm letting him sleep while Teddy and I are still awake,_ she thought, smirking. Teddy was gurgling happily as he looked at his mother with his round amber colored eyes, hair a simple brown at the moment. She gently placed Teddy on Remus' chest, where he laid down. She wished she could get a camera and take a picture. She wordlessly cast the summoning charm, bringing her camera from the other room.

She quickly snapped a picture, before Remus woke up. He wasn't able to lift his head yet, so Dora held him up straight while her husband was slowly coming to the realization that their son was sitting on his chest. He started to laugh. They'd both seemed to have lost control over their emotions from lack of sleep.

Little Teddy seemed to yawn, waving his fists in the air as Dora held him.

She nudged Remus, who seemed to be nodding off again, "Come on, we have to put him to sleep." He groaned in response then stood up.

He walked with her to the nursery, holding the doors. She gently placed Teddy in his crib, who was already asleep. She smiled softly, then moved over to close the curtains of the window. As her fingers gripped the silk, she noticed the constellations and stars in the night sky.

"Remus, look." she said in amazement as he made his way over to her.

"Don't tell me you know half of them by memory because all of your aunts and uncles are named after constellations."

"Actually no."

"Thank God." he leaned down to kiss her, she eagerly complied. After a few moments, they pulled away, silently laughing and gasping for air.

"I'd hate to be like Mum's side of the family. Please tell me that there's no Teddy bear constellation or anything." she laughed.

"There's the Ursa Major and Ursa Minor." he began bluntly, "They're bears."

"Oh my God. How did you remember that?"

"I passed Astronomy, unlike your wonderful cousin."

"Your cousin too, now. You've married into _my_ family."

They laughed. Then saddened at the thought of Sirius. He didn't feel like a cousin to either of them. More like a brother. They used to be so close, and then he'd died. Dora couldn't stand the look on her mother's face when they'd told her about his passing. Remus slipped his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. They smiled, then they reached up to close the curtains.

Dora moved over to the crib, watching Teddy's hair changed colors in his sleep. Remus moved to stand next to her after lingering at the window for a few moments.

"Maybe we should visit Mum, tomorrow." she said, smiling, "She'd love to see Teddy again."

"I don't see why not."

She ran her hands through his hair, with had more gray streaks than they should have at his age. But a few streaks had faded away, leaving messy golden brown waves. The crinkles had faded from his face, making him look so much younger than he actual age. The lines around his eyes showed how much he smiled and laughed nowadays. Beautiful amber eyes, ones that had her in their grasp the moment she spotted him. She was glad to know her son would forever have the same eyes as his wonderful father.

That was, until he would decide to change them with his ability. Or did it accidentally.


	57. 57

Dora was happily playing with Teddy on the bedroom bed while Remus stood nearby, glancing at the wall. She covered her face, then pulled her hand away with a different expression or feature. Teddy would burst into giggles and nearly fall backward. She was holding him with her other hand.

"Remus look!" she cried happily, "He's smiling."

"That's wonderful, darling." came the blunt and curt reply.

Teddy babbled and reached out for his father. He was laughing as Dora changed the colors of her hair, making it shift from blue to purple to pink. In another moment, she made it an ombré pink, the dark parts starting at her roots.

Her husband turned around. The frustration in his amber eyes softened. A sad smile tugged at his lips. She picked up Teddy to hand to Remus. He eagerly picked up Teddy. Her son laughed, his hair was a bright orange, matching the Weasleys' hair.

Her eyes drifted over to the calendar. Tomorrow was the full moon. Her eyes widened. Then they softened with pity. She stood up and moved next to her husband and child, then wiped a dribble of saliva from her son's chin.

"Why don't we visit Mum today?" she asked softly, as if the question was directed to her son, not her husband.

"That's a wonderful idea." the harshness in his voice had faded away, replaced with gentleness. He was watching Teddy intently, smiling.

Dora shoved a few diapers and pillows into a bag. Along with necessary food supplies, extra clothes, their wands and a few galleons. Remus was playing happily with Teddy. They'd changed out of pajamas and into wizarding robes. They'd debated on having Teddy Hufflepuff colors or Gryffindor colors. He backed down very soon after the argued began. He wore a little onesie with yellow and black stripes. She smirked, taking him from Remus' arms.

They apparated to her mum's house. She came outside to breed them almost immediately. For the strangest reason, Teddy wasn't the least bothered by apparition. He didn't cry or scream while in Dora's arms.

Her mum embraced them all eagerly. She kissed her cheek, and hugged Remus like a son. Her mother's eyes lit up at the sight of Teddy, who was laughing.

"Neither of you must've gotten any sleep." she looked at them in pity. "I'll watch him, you two rest."

"Thanks Mum, But I think we'll be awake. After all we've had a few cups of coffee and I'll sleep later." Dora smiled and she passed Teddy to Remus as they entered the house.

They moved their bags into the house, studying their surroundings eagerly. Her mum let them use the guest bedroom while Teddy would sleep with them in a spare crib.

Her mum had suddenly stopped them for a moment. Dora nearly tripped over their bags, thankfully Remus was holding Teddy.

"This would make a lovely picture, smile!" Her mum flashing a camera.

Dora mumbled quietly 'really?', but her husband must've heard her and to laugh. She did too. At the sight of his parents enjoying themselves, Teddy was giggling along with them. She'd felt a happiness she'd never experienced before, a warmth as if she was drinking a cup of her husband's hog chocolate, comforting and caring at the same time. She stood on her tippy toes to kiss Remus on the cheek. Teddy was reaching for her, smiling.

"Remus, look this time." she whispered, and he looked down at his son proudly. They beamed, cooing gently.

She hadn't even noticed her mother had snapped another picture.

Her mum had made copies of the pictures and gave Remus the original ones. He was beaming widely, and even hugged her mother. Her mum looked shocked, but hugged him anyway.

The day had passed on, and her mum was playing with Teddy happily, giving Remus and Dora alone time and time to sleep. Something she was utterly grateful for.

The evening came swiftly, and it was almost time for him to leave. Remus was dressed casually, wearing wizard's robes atop a shirt with jeans. He watched her sadly.

"Whatever you do, don't go inside until you're absolutely sure." he gently caressed her chin, looking her in the eyes, "Your mum will be asleep, right?"

"Yes, Remus. Please calm down. Teddy's not going to a be a werwolf."

"We don't know that for sure, love."

"Look at him, he's so cute." in all seriousness, it wasn't the time to joke, the mood needed a little lightening.

"You thought I was cute."

"You still are, in an adult sort of way."

"Funny."

"I know I am."

They laughed, but it held a tinge or sadness, making the mood almost solemn. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. He embraced her gently, amber eyes twinkling gently. She hated the way she had to stand on her tippy toes to give him a kiss or a hug. Her arms were wrapped around his neck loosely, while his were under hers. A warm and tight embrace, one they couldn't seem to let go.

They pulled away, only to come together again in a kiss. A warm feeling flooded her senses. She felt completely unable to pull away. Once they did, they ended up just looking at each other. Chocolate eyes staring into amber ones, beaming sadly. She grabbed an umbrella and nearly shoved it into his arms. She wiped another tear that slipped down her face.

"It might rain in the morning." she sniffled.

"Thank you." he whispered, and she almost didn't hear him.

"Please come back."

"I could never leave you and Teddy." he glanced away for a moment, then met her eyes again, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It never was."

He didn't say a thing, instead, quickly pressed his lips to hers once more. Then left without another word. She waved him off. Another tear slipped away, this time, she didn't fight it. She left to go see Teddy and feed him before the night begun.

She looked into the same amber eyes of her husband once more, present in their baby boy.


	58. 58

It was soon getting late for the two of them. Dora had forced herself to follow her husband's instructions and set Teddy down in his crib. Dora sang him softly to sleep, hoping that she was right and Teddy wasn't a werewolf. She kissed the top of his forehead lightly and left the room, locking the door behind her.

She gripped the key tightly in her palm, leaving a mark. She spied on him through a rpeephole in the door, watching intensely.

The night moved on, and it was time the full moon rose high into the starry sky. Teddy seemed utterly normal up to this point. But then woke and began to bawl. She felt a tingling sense in her chest. _He's hungry,_ she thought sadly.

Remus made her promise not to open the door no matter what. But her heart yearned to open it. Teddy's tears tore at her heart. She couldn't stand it. He must've hungry. So, so hungry. Her stomach twisted and turned, giving her a sinking feeling in her chest. The tingling feeling wouldn't stop, and this time she was sure he was hungry.

She fought the urge to pull out her wand and blast the door open. _No_ , she told herself sternly, _wait until morning. Until he gets back._ She sighed, wanting to cover her ears as an attempted to keep her willpower strong.

The cries and frustration finally got to her. She couldn't take it anymore! Dora shoved the key into the nearly damaging it. Her cheeks burned in frustration. Her heart raced as she struggled to open the _damn_ door. Finally giving up, she took out her wand.

"Alohamora!"

The door swung open, and she raced in hold her son. His cries were quieter now, but they were cries nonetheless. Dora nursed him as she apologized, feeling terrible about trying to ignore his tears. She looked out the window, dawn wasn't even close to approaching. She saw the faintest hint of light in the sky, but that was all.

Soon the sun came up, and she realized she hadn't slept at all. But she couldn't be filled with more energy. She beamed down at Teddy, who babbled in her arms. She lifted him to her shoulder to burp him.

"Oh, Daddy's going to be so happy!" she giggled.

She moved to the living room with Teddy in her arms, and continued to burp him. The door swing open swiftly, a bruised and cut up figure standing in its doorway.

 _~oOo~_

Remus was exhausted from running. He couldn't apparate after full moons because of the amount of energy it would take. He smiled as he saw his wife and child playing on the couch, like they always did.

He surged towards them, holding Dora's wrist gently.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, his heart racing.

She smiled at him before answering, "Absolutely nothing."

A relief and happiness had surged through him, the warm feeling flooding his soul. He leaned in to kiss his wife. He hadn't changed anything. He hadn't forced his son into a painful and terrible transformation every month. Nor had he caused pain for his wife. Remus wanted to laugh.

Maybe he could finally give her something that she wanted. A family. Remus knew Dora often dreamed of having a family. Christmases with the Weasleys and rest of the Order. Dressing up as a group on Halloweens. Seeing each of the them go off to Hogwarts.

She deserved so much more than he could give her. But he could give her something.

Teddy looked up at him in wonder, amber eyes wide. He laughed and picked up his son. Only then did his wife seem to notice his cuts and bruises.

"You're hurt!" she ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't notice... I'm sorry."

"Dora, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Sit there, hold Teddy and don't move."

He sat helplessly as his wife rushed to the bathroom to grab what he presumed was a first aid kit. And he was right, seeing as she came back with one and a bottle of water.

She smiled weakly at him. The bags under her eyes were dark and more apparent than ever. She seemed to sway as she walked, looking clumsier than usual. Of course, she looked as beautiful as ever to Remus, but at the same time, sickly and tired.

"Dora, love, did you sleep at all last night?"

"I don't think so. What does it matter, I'll help you then maybe take a quick rest."

Remus held Teddy gently, only about over a week old. They had to be very careful with him.

"Why don't we put him down in the crib?" he suggested to his drowsy wife.

She nodded, almost listlessly, "Mm hm, you go do that."

Remus stood shakily, as his ankle was killing him, and walked to the nursery with Teddy in his arms. He mustn't have slept either, because his son was falling asleep in his arms. He pushed a strand of hair away from Teddy's sleeping face. He smiled, then made his way back to the living room.

Dora was weary looking, as much as he was. The first aid kit lay open on the couch, while she was sleeping. He chuckled and leaned down to pick up the first aid kit. Her eyes flashed open and she looked at him for a second.

"Dora, why don't you get to bed now?"

"Oh, no. I'm okay. I said I'd help you."

"Yes, but you look like you're going to fall if you stood up."

"Nonsense." her eyelids were fluttering.

Remus sighed, wanting not to give in, but he realized she'd fall asleep in a moment or two, then he could carry her to the bed, "Have it your way, love."

He winced as she attempted to bandage his throbbing ankle in her drowsy state, but put up with it. Remus wrapped the cut on his ankle. He heard Dora mutter something about wishing she could use magic. He must've looked sheepish, since he knew this would be very hard to cure with magic. And he didn't want her using her wand nearly falling asleep. He waved his wand over a bruise on his cheek and a small cut on his forehead.

He glanced down at Dora. Her head hung and her eyes were closed. He smiled, knowing he was right. Remus finished bandaging his twisted on sprained ankle (he didn't know which at this point, he'd have to ask Dora in the morning).

 _This was going to be difficult,_ he thought, sighing. He skillfully picked his wife up bridal style. She turned on her side in his arms. Remus' eyes widened in fear of dropping her on the wooden floor. His ankle burned, throbbing every few seconds and making it harder for him to make sure he didn't drop her. He somewhat gently kicked the door open, thankful it wasn't locked or completely closed.

Remus gently set his sleeping wife down on the bed, tucking her in under the covers. He heard her mumble something in her sleep, something along the lines of 'stay' as he stood to close the door. He laid down next to her, pulling the blankets on top of both them. His eyes fluttered, and he soon fell asleep.


	59. 59

Dora laughed loudly as she watched Teddy play with his father, who seemed slightly confused on how to entertain his son. What Remus didn't know is that Teddy was already entertained by his father's confused and utterly baffled looks. She grinned, then walked into the living room to scoop Teddy into her arms.

Suddenly she was hit with a shocking realization. Dora tapped Remus on the shoulder lightly, and he suddenly jumped up.

"Who's going to be Teddy's godfather?" she asked, a strange worry filling her voice.

Who would be watching their son if they didn't make it? They shared a solemn look of agreement. Dora glanced down fondly at their son. Their baby boy. The light of their lives. They wouldn't make it. And by some miracle they did, who's to say they wouldn't be driven insane.

Dora's shoulders carried the burden of hatred by a thousand relatives, only hidden away and kept safe through her parents, her abilities, the Order and now her husband. Remus' price would be heavier to pay. A werewolf, seen as unclean and dirty by Voldemort's followers. Now, married to her. They'd, in the eyes of the pure blooded families of the wizarding world, had committed a treason worthy of death by dismemberment or poison. By marrying her, the stakes became higher. Remus and Dora were in the seeming most danger possible. She'd married a werewolf into the family, something her aunts and uncles would gladly murder her for.

She'd taken all of that into consideration before and as he proposed. Her choices were reckless, but full of defiant love for her husband.

Now their son. Their innocent child. Teddy never asked for this. She looked away for a moment, knowing that this was a curse. A burden. What if they didn't win? He wouldn't be spared. Or at the very least, be converted into a follower of Voldemort.

She met Remus' amber eyes, which were full of love and the relentless fire of compassion, then finally spoke, saying aloud their silent decision, "Harry. He'll be Teddy's godfather."

They _knew_ they weren't going to make it. If anything, she knew Remus would kill himself if it meant their survival.

"Then we'll have to tell him." Remus finished.

Her stomach dropped, "I agree, but how?"

"Bill told Molly that they were at Shell Cottage. I'll take a quick trip there."

"That's—that's not safe... you know neither of us can duel like we used to."

"It's worth it, is it not?"

"I'll go with you."

"No." Remus sighed, "Teddy needs someone to watch him."

She looked away, realizing that there was no way to win this one, "Fine, just stay safe. And don't die."

She heard him laugh, and a smile tugged at her lips. Teddy giggled, his hands reaching for Remus.

"But in all seriousness, please come back."

"'Course, love. I could never leave you." he gently kissed her nose, making her sneeze.

"Ugh." Dora groaned, "Please don't do that. And pass me a tissue."

He handed her a clean napkin and she quickly wiped her nose. Teddy was laughing then began to babble, as if he were trying to say something to his parents. Then began to cry. Dora sighed and picked him up. Was he hungry? In need of a diaper change? Tired? Just wanted attention? They made their way to the nursery to set Teddy down.

"When are you leaving?" she asked worriedly.

Remus sighed, leaning against the door frame of the nursery, "Tomorrow. Why, eager to be rid of me?" he teased.

"God no, you know I'd rather not have you leave at all." She rolled her eyes.

Teddy begun to cry again. In the middle of the night. Remus had gotten up to get him while Dora laid on the bed. For some reason, she still felt strained and weary from labor. It _hurt_ to move sometimes. Remus understood that and was always getting up in the middle of night. She felt bad most times, but was extremely grateful for her husband. She didn't feel like sitting up at the moment.

"Please sit up a little, love." he pleaded.

She groaned and did as he asked. Teddy was obviously hungry and she had to nurse him. He placed him in her arms and Teddy soon quieted. They sighed of relief.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Whatever for?"

"You have to go to Shell Cottage tomorrow and I'm depriving you of sleep."

"Well, it's not _you_ , love, who's depriving me of sleep. It's the bundle of joy in your arms. Two, I can leave in the afternoon and sleep in. Three, I enjoy staying awake with you." she felt him lean over and kiss her cheek.

Teddy fell asleep and Dora sighed, "I'll go put him in his crib."

"No, I'll go. Just rest."

Swiftly, Remus took Teddy from her arms and left. He came back a few minutes later, tiptoeing into the room. There was really no use for it, but did it anyway. She felt him slip into bed next to her.

A doubt tugged at the back of her mind. A thought that she'd never wonder again. But it tugged at her mind nonetheless. She turned to lay on her stomach, her face planted into the pillow.

"What are you thinking about?" Remus asked, gently rubbing her back.

"Did—did you ever regret it?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Regret what?"

"Marrying me."

"Dora, I could never—" a thump sounded in the night, cutting him off. The air chilled.

 _TEDDY,_ she nearly screamed. Dora found herself dashing into the nursery. Remus was close on her heels. In the heat of moment, she'd forgotten her wand. Thankfully, her husband had his. She nearly sighed of relief when she reached the crib. The picked up Teddy and clutched him close to her.

"What happened?" she whispered to Remus, who stood protectively in front of them, her voice trembling.

"I don't know."

They didn't hear any laughs or voices other than their own. But suddenly, the air grew chillier. The mood seemed sad and depressing. As if all the light was being sucked out of the world. Frost spread on the windows. It was _April._ She knew what it was. Dora saw her husband grasp his wand tighter.

"They're not supposed to be _here._ " she hissed.

"I know, I know."

"You think the Ministry had something to with this?"

"Of course they did." Remus spat angrily.

Dora clutched Teddy close, who also seemed to be affected and began to bawl. There might be too many of them, and she was wand-less.


	60. 60

Remus gripped his wand tighter in his hand. The Ministry had something to do with this. He was sure of it. He'd hated the Ministry (with the exception of his fellow Order of the Phoenix members) ever since they'd passed the law against werewolves, making it absolutely impossible for him to find a job. _And support your wife and child,_ a little voice in his head added.

Now, he supposed that the Ministry sent them to have the last laugh.

Where would the dementors be coming from? The windows? That's where the frost had appeared. The door? It was sadder and more depressing there. The chill shot tingles up his spine.

He grasped for a memory. Anything that could save them.

He thought of Dora, walking down the aisle in her wedding dress, smirking at him. He thought of seeing her at Order meeting, as he blushed profusely every time their hands would accidentally meet. His mind drifted to kissing her, the warm feeling it gave him. A comfort. He thought of Teddy's birth, and how happy they was to realize that he wasn't a werewolf and Remus hadn't destroyed an innocent life. His wife's radiant smile, a grin that the stars would never outshine, and her beautiful laugh.

At that he smiled as he watched a shimming silver wolf erupt from the tip of his wand. They watched eagerly as it raced to the door. The air was warmer and the first melted from the windows. Teddy had stopped crying and looked in wonder at his father. Dora's face was shocked.

"Why were they here? No one should even know where we live? With the except of Order members and my parents." she whispered, then kissed Teddy's head lightly.

"Dora, I don't know." Remix sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "Had someone given us away?"

"I doubt it."

 _Everything's fine now_ , he thought. They'd be able to sleep. Before Dora set Teddy back down in his crib, Remus judged her to look at the stars. She turned, their son still in her arms. Dora's eyes were wide with wonder and awe. But tired and pained at the same time. Remus realized that it hurt to have still to move around. He, too, was also weary, having just recovered from a full moon and he felt like absolute trash. It didn't make it easier for either of them with sleepless nights and a month old son with the energy of a bull. Teddy was fussing around, seeming restless.

"Dora, love, go rest. I'll put Teddy to sleep."

"You sure?" her eyes were fluttering, "Al-alright. Night, Remus. Love you." He bent down slightly to give her a gentle goodnight kiss on the lips. He smiled as she pulled away and But Teddy into his arms.

"Love you, too." he quietly called after her.

He beamed at his son, whose hair was a strange lavender color. Teddy's hands reached for the stars they watched from his window. His tiny mouth was shaped into an o and his eyes wide with curiosity. Remus nearly laughed, if not for his wife sleeping in the next room. So he chuckled quietly instead.

Remus began talking about the stars and constellations, pointing out the ones they could see. Teddy babbled and giggled in response. Remus felt a grin tugging at his lips. He could go on and on about the evening sky, something he'd studied but couldn't really seem to enjoy. But Teddy wasn't falling asleep. He sighed.

An idea struck him. That lullaby Dora would hum every time she wanted their son to sleep. Now, Remus wasn't the best singer, but it might help. He wasn't as bad as a drunk James Potter and overly drunk Sirius Black.

It's tune was gentle and loving. The words were calming and peaceful, giving them both a sense of security and serenity. Teddy's amber eyes fluttered gently, and he yawned. Or what Remus _supposed_ was a yawn. He smiled and felt Teddy fall asleep in his arms. Remus gently laid him down in the crib then went back to bed.

 _~oOo~_

Morning were an utter pain in the butt for Dora. She hated waking up and leaving the comfort of the bed. Surprisingly, she was awake before Remus, who was snoring loudly beside her. Some nights, she just couldn't stand his snores. Others, it was weirdly endearing. But all in all, it was a comfort to have her husband next to her every day and night.

She sat up, and ran a hand through her messy pink hair, which stood on end that morning. She barely bothered to fix it or smooth if out of some sort.

A thought struck her. Remus aid he'd be going to Shell Cottage today to visit Harry, Ron and Hermione. Also Bill and Fleur.

She felt the bed shift and she glanced over to see that Remus was awake too. He smiled weakly at her. There was so much happiness in his eyes, but at the same time, pain. Dora suddenly felt like crying.

She was so _tired_ of all this. The fighting. The war. The fact that two people couldn't get married without worrying that the Ministry would seek revenge and kill them in their sleep. The fact that minors were on the run. That all of them were in hiding and couldn't see the sunshine, even for a few moments. So, so _tired._

Remus must've guessed what she was thinking, or the expression on her face told the story.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, rubbing her back gently.

"It's nothing." she waved a hand to dismiss her thoughts, but Remus didn't let it go.

"It's never ' _nothing',_ love."

She broke, completely and utterly confessing her upsetting thoughts. How exhausted she was. How broken she was. The fears and anxieties that had haunted her sleep. The taunts and death threats from her mother's side of the family in her nightmares. The fear that she might lose her life. The fear that she could lose her beloved husband, or her only son. An innocent and helpless child that didn't deserve to be forced into this war. Whatever happened, she couldn't lose them. Two of the few remaining lights in her life.

Her broken voice turned to whispers and she nearly fell apart. Dora fought back tears of anguish and depression. _I'm with him,_ she thought, _everything'll be okay. We have each other._ Then decided to let herself cry. This was her husband, if she couldn't cry in front of him, she couldn't trust him with anything.


	61. 61

Remus left later that morning. The trip to Shell Cottage would take quite a while, and Dora didn't want to hold him up for so long. She'd rather him come back early, than have him be roaming around at night.

Teddy was still asleep, so before Remus left, he gave her a kiss and begged she go back to bed. Dora presumed she must've looked exhausted. She _was_ tired. How she wished she could go to bed. Teddy would wake up the moment she crawled under the covers.

Dora would be extremely bored. For the next at least eight hours. She mentally groaned, knowing there wasn't much to do around the house and Remus didn't want her or Teddy to be outside. It was more dangerous for the two of them since she was in labor about a week ago and hadn't cast aggressive spells for a good ten months and Teddy was utterly defenseless as a week old baby.

 _Learning mermish would have been more fun_ , she sarcastically thought. She walked into the living room and opened the window. Spring sunlight filled the room, making it seem brighter and happier than it usually was. The fresh smell of springtime and nature flooded her senses, making her breathe in deeply. The rich red roses and the delicate daisies were in bloom, giving her a feeling of peace and serenity.

For some reason, Dora and Remus maintained a garden. They didn't even realize they were growing a garden. Dora had started it when she was pregnant with Teddy, since neither of them had much to do other than check ups with her mother, Molly, and Madam Pomfrey. It grew delicate flowers and hopefully rich fruits and vegetables. Her tomato plants were doing well. As were the roses. Remus' pumpkins and squash wouldn't be ready until next fall.

Dora found a smile tugging at her lips. Then realized it was time to feed Teddy. She sighed happily, then headed inside.

Her son was in his crib, squirming happily as her saw his mother. Dora could swear he was smiling. She picked him up gently and sat down on the chair in his nursery so she could feed him.

Dora laughed as Teddy's hair delicately changed color, but in tufts. Where one tuft of hair was red one moment, it was a bright blue the next. She chuckled as he finally seemed to settle on a pastel blue color, mixed in with light pinks. _Cotton candy,_ she mused, taking a picture with the camera that sat in the table in the room.

Teddy soon began to babble, smiling as he said quite the number of unknown things. Dora smiled.

"When you're older, you'll end up talking mine and your father's ears off." she giggled. Her son only seemed to agree.

For a moment, she forgot about the war. She forgot about everything. It was only her and Teddy. She pictured Remus was baking in the kitchen, making chocolate chip cookies instead of going on a seeming mission to Shell Cottage. Teddy would be a brilliant child. Smart, but with a devilish streak. She pictured their son gleefully telling the both of them a new prank idea he'd thought up. Her husband would sigh, but help nonetheless. The lines would have faded from his face. The gray streaks gone as if they were never there. Dora would only high five her son as he and his father talked.

She imagined finally having a family she and Remus could only dream of for the moment. Teddy being a great older brother to his younger siblings. Christmas celebrations with the Weasleys. Egg hunting around Easter. Just a happy family. How happy her mother would be to have grandchildren. Dora smiled, then suddenly felt the tears dripping down her face.

She knew she wouldn't survive. Fantasies now were hopeless. She and her husband couldn't fight. They'd been out of practice for too long. She, of course, didn't blame Teddy. The nightmares that she woke up crying from sat in the back of her mind.

She found herself back in Teddy's nursery, as dreams and hopes dissolving quickly. Teddy's face was wet, but he hadn't been crying. She looked at him apologetically, wiping his face gently with her shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey." she nearly laughed, her face still wet from crying, "We seem to both be crying a lot nowadays."

Teddy only looked up at his mother, his hands reached out for her to hold him. She complied and burped him. Then realized it was time to change his diaper. She sighed, somewhat frustrated her husband wasn't here to help.

Dora wasn't great at changing a diaper. She wished Remus was here since he did it quickly and discreetly. Unlike her, who struggled with it. Teddy laughed most of the time.

Afterwards, she'd put Teddy in his crib to rest.

She glanced out the window once more. Several hours had passed since her husband left. What if something happened to him? He could be starving, injured, alone. Dead... Dora tried to clear her thoughts then resorted to wearing one of Remus' sweaters to console herself.

She decided to nap and maybe get some rest for once. But the nightmares were worse that time. That her son, her beloved little boy, was dead. Or that he was a stillborn. It soon changed from his death to her husband's. That Remus was dead, and she could have prevented it. That it was all her fault. Or that he didn't love her anymore. Didn't want her anymore. Didn't need her anymore...

She couldn't do this anymore. So many deaths. So much pain. So many tears. So many were lost to the unnecessary cruelty of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She'd finally found herself understanding Remus' fear of loving her. It was all her fault. So many things she could have done. All hope seemed lost. She couldn't do anything about it.

She suddenly sat up in bed, gasping for air. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was shaking, but not from the cold. She couldn't deal with this anymore. Dora grabbed a robe from the coat rack and gingerly stepped outside, grasping her wand tightly. She nearly slipped on her living room floor and the grass outside. The cold rain poured from the heavens, soaking her body completely. She could just stand here, feeling the harsh rain sting her pale and shivering skin. Dora closed her eyes, breathing in softly.

The sweet bitterness and mockery of rain. A night where she was a alone, shrouded in feelings of contempt and helplessness.


	62. 62

"Dora? What-what are you doing?" she heard a voice yell. The voice she clearly recognized, as it was the one that comforted her, loved her, and _saved_ her many times over again.

"Remus." she breathed.

Then suddenly realized how cold the rain was. She shivered. Remus caught up to her and threw her robe on top of her shivering body.

She always found the rain a beautiful thing. It had gotten even more beautiful when Remus proposed in the rain, and they'd danced in celebration. Maybe that's why she's recklessly run into it. It was a comfort to her., instead of a burden.

"For such a smart witch, you can be quite the idiot sometimes, my love." she heard him laugh.

"Shush," Dora replied shakily.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes widened in realization, "Oh God."

Dora raced back into the house, her husband on her heels. Her heart was racing wildly, her breath quick. She was shaking, not only from the chill of the rain: She darted through the well lit living room and into the nursery. She was such a terrible mother. How could she manage to nearly forget her son. Sure, she was upset and depressed, but that was no excuse.

Teddy laid soundly in his crib, sleeping peacefully. Dora nearly had a heart attack. Teddy seemed to sense his parents' presence and yawned. Or what the two of them assumed was a yawn. As her heart settled down in relief, her anxieties breached.

Dora broke down crying, "I can't do this!" she cried, furious tears streaming down her face, "I'm a horrible mother!" She glanced at Remus, then noticed his bruised face, cut arms, and somewhat slashed clothing, "And a terrible wife! I didn't even notice..."

"Dora, it's fine. You're wonderful." he embraced her quietly, nuzzling in her hair, which became duller by the moment.

"I hate feeling useless." she muttered childishly, but it was absolutely true, "What even happened?"

"Snatchers. I'll tell you later. For now, let's make sure Teddy's sleeping before we head to bed ourselves."

They glanced at their son once more, who was snoring soundly. They raised an eyebrow, suspicious as to whether or not he'd wake up. Dora felt Remus nearly collapse next to her. She was only barely holding him up.

"Oh Merlin." she spoke, breaking the silence, "Remus?"

A groan answered her. She attempted, as much as she could, to drag him to the bedroom. Dora cursed a few times as she stumbled over her own two left feet. Her husband found the energy to lay on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Remus, what in the world happened?" she insisted, not caring for the moment if she wore him out.

"Snatchers. Maybe a few Death Eaters. Had to duel. Ran all the way here. Tripped and fell in the forest a lot. Love you." The explanation wasn't clear, but that last but made her feel slightly more relieved. She most likely wasn't going to lose her husband.

Dora slowly began to help Remus bandage and heal the bruises and cuts. She apologized every time he winced. But he only looked at her, his eyes twinkling with love. Remus sat up, then leaned in to close the space between them. The gentle kiss seemed to last for only a few moments, but neither of them really wanted to pull away.

"Thank you." he whispered, a smile clear as day on his face. He brushed a lock of pink hair behind her ear when it had fallen into her face.

"Did Harry agree to be Teddy's godfather?" she asked, nearly forgetting why her husband had left in the first place.

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Why exactly surprisingly." she asked, narrowing her eyes, "Remus..."

He looked away sheepishly. She sighed and crossed her arms, sitting up straight. Dora yawned.

"Tomorrow." Remus answered, "Sleep now. You seem overly exhausted for someone who's been at home all day." he joking added.

"Babies are a lot of work."

"You're right as always. Rest, love."

She yawned, and nodded to tell him that she agreed. She leaned over to kiss him lazily. That night, they slept, her head resting on his chest. Remus ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes, falling asleep in her husband's warm embrace.

The next morning, she woke up, their bedroom bathed in delicate colorful lights, like flames. She looked around worriedly for a second, her heart pounding, but then saw Remus sitting up in bed and waving his wand, making the little fires dance.

It was all so beautiful.

Her husband must've noticed her staring, because he then smiled and spoke, "I never got to thank you."

"For what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything." Remus simply answered, "You're amazing and I didn't really give you anything in return."

"You don't have to. I know that you can't give me material possessions. What does it matter?"

He seemed unable to come up with an answer. Dora smiled, hugging him gently. They sat there, happy in a warm embrace.

"I never told you about what happened. That night I left. Please forgive me." she heard him whisper, so softly she almost didn't hear it.

As much as she loved him, what he did wasn't completely okay. And she was finding it rather hard to forgive. Angry words were uttered that night. Unforgivable things were said. Tears of pain and fury were shed. But she nodded wordlessly nonetheless. She might not forgive him wholeheartedly, but she could accept his apology.

He slowly and quietly told her the story of him going to 12 Grimmauld Place once last time, to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And how he'd never felt angrier. At Harry for lashing out. At himself for leaving her. Dora listened patiently, nodded to show that he still had her attention.

She watched as Remus looked down at his hands, he was shaking as tears threatened to spill over. Then moved on to how he felt every full moon. How he loathed himself. How painful everything was. How James, Sirius, and Peter had helped him with full moons now everything was harder with them. How guilty he'd felt about marrying her because she'd never be accepted by society only because of him.

She'd never seen him break like that. Dora grabbed his wrists, then pulled him closer to her, enveloping her husband as much as she could into a hug.

"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself, Dora." he whispered, crying, "Teddy's and your happiness means the world to me. I'd never forgive myself if I was the one who ruined it."

 **IM SO SORRY FOR SENDING A SPAM OF UPDATES. THIS STORY ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT IS AHEAD OF THIS ONE AND IM TRYING TO KEEP THEM BOTH UP TO DATE. GAHH, IM SOOOO SORRY. LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **-Abby**


	63. 63

Remus cried. He hated crying. His wife's calming presence gave him comfort that he'd never known before. Dora's chocolate eyes held so much love and emotion... he still couldn't believe that she'd fallen in love with him. Of all people, _him_. A useless, seemingly good for nothing, werewolf.

He never forgave himself for leaving her that night. He never forgive himself for not coming back immediately, but complaining about one of the happiest news a newlywed couple could receive. He couldn't forgive himself at all.

Sure, they were so, so happy. But he'd caused both of them so much pain for so long. He wished he'd married her sooner. They would've had so much more time with their son. He wished he realized sooner that love wasn't something you could bury deep down and forget about. He loved her so much, it hurt his heart to stay away for so long. It's for her own good, he'd always tell himself.

"You nearly lost me." he whispered, as Dora hugged him tightly. His voice cracked, "I wanted to die after you'd gotten injured and Sirius had fallen into the veil. I thought it was all over. That you'd never recover. And then, you... you made my life worthwhile."

"Then I thought you'd hate me forever when I left that night... I didn't know what to do. I was so lost without you." he continued, "I was so scared."

He was sobbing again, his heart racing and lips trembling. He was shaking. How would his wife ever forgive him for what he did. Sure, it'd been months since then, but he still blamed himself. How could they raise Teddy? Neither of them had jobs at the moment. Nor could they rely on Andromeda or the Weasleys for help all the time. How would they survive?

What's to say they would even survive this war? The odds seemed pretty hopeless, (not that they didn't have faith) but Remus couldn't risk his wife and son. He'd throw himself into any form of danger as long as they were okay.

"I love you so much, it hurts, Dora. You and Teddy. All of this has been haunting my nightmares and I can't put up with this anymore." he sobbed, helplessly, "I wish—I wish we got married sooner or even eloped, to escape this. All of this. We—we would've had so much time. So much more time. And now. Now we're all running out of time. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Remus.. I—I didn't know.." his wife looked on the verge of tears.

"I—I loved you so much that I forgot what hating myself was like. I'd be so broken without you or Teddy. I never wanted to hurt you, but I thought it would be best and now... I've never been happier. What would I do without you, love?"

All that he said was true. He never wanted to hurt her or their son. But he couldn't stand to see her in pain, silently arguing with herself about what they could buy or what they couldn't. He'd had so many nightmares of her leaving him, like he'd done months ago. Nightmares of them dying... being tortured. Before, he could never admit it to his beloved, as to not cause her pain. But it was too hard to hold back now.

He looked up at her, her chocolate eyes shining. Remus would've smiled had he not been in tears. Those beautiful eyes... the ones he'd fallen for. The ones that captivated him the moment they saw him. Those eyes that saw pain, happiness, compassion, love, torture and even death, but beautiful all the same.

They were so broken. So, so broken. Pieces scattered on the earth, never o find each other again. They would never be whole again, even after the war was done. So much death and destruction.

Remus was a veteran of the first wizarding war, but the wars weren't the same. Before, there was so much hope. So much determination. This one had more death. They'd lost so much, and had so little time for love. Hope had faded quickly. He knew there were days when they all had faith, but on others he wanted to cry out against the heavens, cursing luck and his misfortunes.

His wife was only a child, about seven or eight, during the first war, she'd never known this kind of pain. And she'd be experiencing a harsher, colder, and more destructive war. He had expected her to break before yesterday, but that only proves how strong she was. How powerful. How amazing.

He pulled her into a gentle kiss, soft and loving. The kiss was wet because of their tears. He didn't want to pull away, he wanted to live in that moment forever. Time wouldn't pass, the war wouldn't take anymore lives. All he'd feel was his wife's wet tears, soft lips, and hands running through his hair. He gripped Dora's waist tightly, refusing to ever leave her again or let her go. He smelled her delicate nature kind of smell. One that came from working in there garden. And the faintest hint of baby powder and child supplies. He wanted to live in that moment, just he and his wife, side by side, their son safe and sound, resting in the next room.

They pulled away, ever so slowly. The moment they did, Remus wished he hadn't. To wanted to be back in Dora's warm embrace. The tears had dried on both their faces, leaving wet streaks. Dora's hands were still running through his hair, messing it up profusely. Remus would have protested, but with too utterly smitten and in love to say a word. His heart raced, feeling the same fluttering feeling in his stomach like that moment he'd first saw her. He found himself looking into her beautiful eyes, which were a warm dark color, that seemed to laugh as they twinkled.

He lifted a finger under her chin gently, having her look at him. Dora smirked, the smile on her face clear as day. She moved to kiss him again. Remus didn't understand how it started, but all he knew was that they seemed to be kissing very few seconds, each more passionate than the one before. Her hands were tangled in his hair while his gripped her waist. Their kisses were heated, passionate, and loving all at the same time. After a little while, they pulled away with finality, gasping for air.

Suddenly, Remus felt a tingling sensation in his nose. _Oh great,_ he thought, _damned allergy season._ And he sneezed. Loudly. He watched as Dora's eyes widened and she accidentally tumbled off the bed in shock. He heard faint laughs from the floor.

"Help me up." she moaned. Remus looked over the edge of the bed, to see his wife, laying in the floor, arms spread and laughing. She seemed to have given up.

"Uh no, you didn't help me when I fell off the bed."

"How was I supposed help, you prat. I was holding Teddy."

"Are you okay?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, now help me."

"Yes, yes, fine." he sighed and stood on the floor.

Remus took Dora's hands and gently lifted her to her feet. Then captured her into a tight but loving embrace. He nuzzled into her hair. He heard her laughing as he held her in the hug, refusing to ever let her go.

"I'm not leaving you. Ever again." he whispered, promising himself once more to his wife.

"You overdramatic tosser." she teased, leaning against him and giving up.

Never mind the moments before. This was the one he wanted to live in.

 **Hey everyone! I know I usually don't write anything and I apologize for that, but I'm here to wish you all a HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **Thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing this story.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Abby**


	64. 64

Dora sighed as she heard Teddy cry from the other room. Diaper, hungry, desperate for attention? All of the above? Parenting was hard.

She sat up groggily. What day was it? She glanced at the calendar. April... April 30? What time was it? She wanted to sleep again. The silence in the air claimed her senses.

Silence? Wasn't her son crying only a few moments ago? She rushed into the nursery, her heart pounding with every step.

She pushed open the door, and heard soft giggles and coos. Her ears picked up the sound of gentle humming and her nose smelled the faintest hint of baby powder. She opened the door a but wider and peeked inside. Dora found her husband cradling their son, singing softly.

Teddy gurgled, his hands reaching for her the moment he saw his mother. Remus looked up and chuckled. She smiled softly and held out her arms so she could take Teddy. Remus shocked his head, laughing once more.

"There's breakfast on the table, if you'd like." he said, smiling down at Teddy.

"As much as I'd love to, I have to feed him, darling."

Her husband raised an eyebrow, "Alright. I can start the laundry while you nurse Teddy.

Then we can heat up breakfast again." he smiled slyly, "I made waffles."

"Thank you, darling." she answered, somewhat teasing as she brushed her lips against his cheek in gratitude.

"My pleasure, love." he smirked back at her, faking a bow after Dora took Teddy from his arms.

Dora smiled and sat down as she nursed Teddy. He seemed hungry when he'd woken her up and now suckled happily. She supposed Remus was already awake due to the fact that he was a morning person, much unlike her. He also must've changed his diaper, because the nursery had smelled like fresh baby powder as she walked in. Her husband also had powder on his pajamas. She snickered, thinking of the white powder dusted in his hair.

She'd began to wonder of Teddy would ever want a little sibling. Dora knew for a fact that she would love to have more kids. She also felt that Remus' thoughts on this would be something along of the lines of 'if it happened, that's wonderful! If not, that's alright too'. Though, before they had Teddy, she knew he wouldn't have wanted kids. But now, she knew having their baby boy had changed his mind.

 _Maybe in a few years,_ she thought, _when Teddy's a bit older._

They'd been wanting to prepare for what would come after the war. If they won, how would everything change? If they lost... she didn't want to think of the outcome.

What if one of them died? Of course, Teddy would still be raised by at least one of them and her mum. Even the Weasleys. If she and Remus died, she knew without a doubt that they wouldn't hesitate to take care of him. But Dora could herb torture her poor mother like that. She knew her mum wouldn't be able to stand another one of them dying.

She felt Teddy stop suckling, and glancing down at him.

"Are you still hungry?" she asked, even though her month old son wouldn't respond nor understand her words. Teddy seemed to have nodded, which amused Dora, "Alright, alright."

She let him suckle again and she sighed, feeling extremely tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and most of it had consisted of nightmares. And Teddy woke up in the middle of the night a lot, so her and her husband's sleep was out the window. And when Teddy slept, they were cooking, cleaning, and spending time together as a couple. Sleep included.

Teddy seemed full so she had to burp him. She wanted to laugh every time he burped. It didn't sound like a burp you'd expect from an older child. Baby burps were quieter and more consistent.

Dora walked into the living room, holding Teddy in her arms and against her chest. Her son seemed to smile, which made her giggle happily. Remus also walked in, holding a bundle of clothes in a basket. Dora nearly laughed. If anything, it was her husband that was the housewife of the household, even though they were both home together. Remus cleaned and cooked most of the time when she was taking care of Teddy or fixing the garden and their clothes.

"Hello," she smirked.

Remus raised an eyebrow, smiling, "Good morning."

Teddy babbled and squirmed in her arms. She heard Remus' booming laugh as Teddy reached out for him. He quickly set down the basket and took their son from her arms. Remus was laughing, looking so much happier than she'd seen.

 _I can't wait for him to start talking,_ she mused happily, _and crawling._ In a year's time, Teddy would be able to crawl and say a few words. She eagerly looked forward to the day that he could go to Hogwarts. And she and Remus would be there, hearing him say his first words, seeing him walk towards something, taking to Platform 9 3/4.

"We haven't visited Mum in a while." she mused aloud, "Maybe she'd like a visit from us. She hasn't seen Teddy in a while either."

"That sounds wonderful. Tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Remus still held Teddy, who was smiling as he sat in his father's arms.

"See Dora, I think he likes me better." he teased.

Dora scoffed, "No, he clearly likes me better, Remus. I am his mother."

"And I'm his father."

"Did you carry him for nine months? No."

He made a face at her, and she wrinkled her nose in return. Suddenly, they erupted into giggles, and smiled as Teddy's fingers curled around his father's tightly.

"We never actually celebrated your birthday." she whispered.

"We didn't celebrate yours either." he chuckled.

"Now I feel bad."

"Don't, you were eight months along and had absolutely no energy to do anything. I on the other hand, had absolutely no excuse."

"It was August, and we were all so stressed about what was happening."

"Maybe we should just celebrate," Remus said, grinning, "You know, just a small thing for the three of us. We could bake a cake and such."

She smiled softly as her lengthened her hair slightly for Teddy to grasp at, "That would be wonderful."


	65. 65

Once the three of them ate breakfast, Remus started baking a cake. Since Dora had promised to put up the decorations and clean up a bit more, he was baking. Having magic made everything a whole lot easier than having to crack the eggs and mix the batter all by himself. He shoved the batter in a cake pan into the oven and looked for a box of candles.

Finally finding said box of candles, he placed it next to the frosting and as the cake wouldn't be done for another half hour or so, he'd decided to help his wife and son with the decorating. Well, if he was really being honest, Teddy would really just sit in his high chair as Dora put up little streamers and a tablecloth on their table.

Soon the cake was done, and he slowly took it out for the oven and set it down on the table, ready to begin frosting it. Dora had come into the kitchen, holding Teddy on her hip. She smiled at him, her grin lighting up at room. He couldn't help but smile back.

How was it that he was able to capture the love of a creature so beautiful she seemed more like a goddess than a human? The way she filled a room with good energy didn't seem a trait a human could ever possess. The way she had the ability to look effortlessly graceful while doing a simple task, such as just holding their son as she walked. Remus sighed, feeling happier than he ever had in a very long time. His wife must've caught him staring because she wrinkled her nose and spoke.

"Stop looking at me like that, Remus." she raised an eyebrow, "I'm not that special."

"But you're my wife," he smiled, "you mean everything to me."

He watched her cover her mouth with a blush as he smirked. The smile reached her eyes.

"Anyway, the cake seems to be done baking," she said, glancing at the seemingly plain cake, "We can frost it now."

"That we can do, once I get it out of the pan."

Dora set Teddy down in a high chair as he slowly and carefully took the cake out and placed it on a plate. She handed him a butter knife and he took out the frosting. The only colors they had for the meet were blue and pink. Their eyes flitted between them, hoping to make a decision.

"Maybe we can use both? Swirl them in a pretty decoration?" Dora offered.

"Alright then, let's see how it goes." he answered, dipping his knife into the can of frosting.

They worked for about twenty minutes twisting and twirling their butter knives to give the frosting elaborate shapes and swirls as Teddy gurgled and babbled happily. The pink delicately blended with the blue, making their cake look like a sunset on a summer's eve. He snickered as Dora dipped her finger into the frosting and licked it off, smirking as she did. Her warm eyes seemed to laugh and tease him. Remus found himself laughing as he did the same. Cake frosting was sweet and creamy, making him feel a sense of happiness.

He hadn't even noticed that his wife smushed a dollop of pink frosting on his face. It sat on his nose and bits of his forehead and cheeks. He frowned for a moment then realized what's she'd done. Dora looked at him with her eyes wide and filled with shock. Remus only smiled and held his hands out for a hug. He hugged her tightly, almost pinning her to the table as he kissed her sloppily and messily, wiping most of the frosting on his wife's pale face. Remus heard her groan as he pulled away, and he laughed.

"Screw you, Remus Lupin."

"You started it."

"I know." he heard her sigh.

Before he found another dollop of frosting slathered onto his face. Dora must've dipped her fingers into the blue frosting before wiping the majority of it on him. She also wiggled out of his grasp and flicked icing towards him. Neither of them had their wands, so they were both nearly defenseless. From his spot in the high chair, Teddy was giggling and clapping his hands. There were bits of frosting on his head, as tufts of hair turned blue and pink to match it. Remus heard Dora cry out happily and pick their son up and hugged him.

"He's learning to control his abilities so fast." she beamed at him, as she wiped the icing from Teddy's face, "I suppose we should eat the cake, now. Teddy can't have any until he's a bit older, so it's really just for the two of us."

"Okay, how big a slice do you want?"

"Remus, I could eat the whole damn cake right now. You pick first."

"Suit yourself."

He cut both of them modest sized slices, a bit bigger than the slices he'd received at parties and such. Dora smiled as he handed her the plate and a fork.

He couldn't help but admire Dora's effortless and easy grace. Sure, she was overly clumsy, but he couldn't help but love her for it. The way she stumbled over her own feet when they were dancing only gave him the opportunity to catch her if she fell.

 _She deserves so much better than me...,_ he thought, glancing at her with a sad look, _so much better than me._

What kind of things could he even give his wife? He had nothing, absolutely nothing. Before Teddy, he couldn't even give her a family. Nor support one. Teddy had been a so called happy accident. He didn't have the money to do anything for her. Whenever he saw her seeming to argue with herself over asking him to buy something, even if it was a necessity, a knife seemed to strike his heart. And when she did, she asked for it hesitantly, not meeting his eyes.

But they had enough, she'd always say, just enough. Nothing more, always less.

He still didn't understand why she picked him. She had so much more than him growing up. She had successful friends, all of whom would love and care for her wholly and completely. They'd give her whatever he couldn't. And before him, she had a wonderful job that she enjoyed.

He went to bed every night feeling that he'd ruined her life and the life of their son. He hated himself for it. But he'd never seen her so... so happy. He, himself, never _felt_ happier. He felt a warm feeling that he hadn't felt in a very long time. A feeling he'd thought had faded away. But a new fluttering feeling filled him whenever he found himself next to his wife, something he'd never felt before. Love...

It was only then that's he'd realized that he'd never fallen in love before... until Dora.


	66. 66

"This has to be one of the stupidest ideas you've ever had, Remus John Lupin." he heard her curse as he walked towards the door, gripping his wand in hand.

"They need help, Dora."

"They need _our_ help! We did everything together, Remus!"

"Not this time..." his voice trailed off, knowing what was to come.

Her chocolate eyes pleaded with him, begging him to make his choice, tears filling them.

They'd gone to Andromeda's home to visit her, since she hadn't seen her daughter, grandson, and son in law for a long time. His mother in law was upstairs, resting. She'd worn herself out from cooking and caring for Teddy while Remus and Dora finally were able to sleep. Dora had demanded that her mother sleep and get some rest after the long day.

"You can't leave!" she cried, clutching their son in her arms. Every limb of her body trembled, "Not like the last time..."

"I'll be back."

"You know you can't promise that." Tears fell, angry and distressed. Remus reached out to hold his wife and child, she placed Teddy in his hands.

"Dora, please. They're all fighting for their lives!"

"What does it matter! We've always been together!" her eyes shone with rage and frustration, "Let me go with you!"

"But Teddy—"

"Will stay with my mother!" she cut him off, "We're both so inexperienced and who knows what could happen. But they need _our_ help."

"Dora, I'd never forgive myself if you—" he stopped, the words fresh in his mind, but unable to be spoken.

They looked at each other. Remus couldn't stand the angry and upset look his wife gave him. Everything had gone so fast. He thought he was completely broken until Dora had given him life again. And their son. Their wonderful, beautiful son, who'd been born less than a month ago.

Every memory floated through his mind as they stood there. Meeting her. Going on Order missions with her. Lunches and dinners at her house. How she'd helped keep him alive by curing and bandaging his wounds. Warm friendship, kindled in the light of sly smiles and laughter during meetings. Realizing he'd fallen head over heels for her, and she never leaving his mind. Finally realizing that she thought he was more than good enough for her. That she didn't want anything about him to change. That she didn't just tolerate him because of Order meetings. That she loved him back, that her patronus changed for him. Realizing that his heart truly belonged to the wonderful woman standing in front of him. Proposing. Marrying her. The happiness he'd found when he'd realized that she'd forgiven him. The months he'd stayed with her. The birth of his son, Edward Remus Lupin. The few weeks the three of them had spent together. The few weeks he'd gotten to see his wife in a different light—a mother. The weeks he'd gotten to meet his son.

He found that the wolf that came from his wand wasn't the same as the one he'd casted at first—a depressed creature who mourned in sadness and lived in the dark, alone and afraid of rejection—but a mammal that lived for his family. An animal that fought and cared for the ones he loved. An beautiful creature that was faithful to one it loved forever, until death do them part.

All of his being was attributed to the one that stood in front of him. The one that was willing to live with him even though he had nothing to give. The one that had stood with him through think and thin. The most lively and cheerful woman he'd ever met. One who's heart was filled with kindness and compassion, alongside hateful anger and rage for the ones who'd done her wrong. A truly powerful witch, person you would never want on your bad side.

And she'd fallen for him in return.

His wife sobbed, "Remus..."

"Dora... I can't stay. Not this time."

"You know that's not right. I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

"No!" Remus cried, yelling, "You can't!"

"Who are you to tell me what I can do or what I can't." she raised her chin, suddenly filled with rage, "You may be my husband, but I make my own choices."

He'd never restrained her from anything. He knew that she was someone who thought about what she did, who thought before making a choice. He cried silently, feeling the tears running down his face. Teddy must've noticed that both his parents were upset and crying, then too began to bawl. Dora took him from his arms and cooed softly to the baby, promising that mummy and daddy weren't upset and that everything was alright.

He'd watched this unfold before him and moved closer to embrace his small family. He watched as Teddy's hair changed in tufts, some parts brown, others that matched his sandy tan. Blue and yellow mixed in. A part of his wife that would remain in his son forever.

He couldn't imagine what Teddy was seeing. His parents fighting and clearly upset and distressed. Tears streaming down both of their faces. Anger, frustration, sadness and tension filled the room. Had he been older and able to understand, how would he have acted?

Remus hadn't realized until that moment—when it hit him in the face—that he was so lucky. So, so lucky. He was blessed with a happy childhood of friendship. Given the chance to redeem himself many times. Blessed with a beautiful wife and friends who loved him for who he was. Blessed with a son—his and his wife's ultimate show of love, compassion, hard work, and loyalty.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, crying tears of both joy and anguish, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Remus' voice cracked, his words squeaking slightly. His heart was heavy, and he knew his choice. His lips grazed his son's forehead, children were fragile things and Teddy was less than a month old. Dora looked at him, confused and uncertain. His lips found hers, and he embraced her by the waist, trying not to crush the both of them. The warmth he'd felt every time he'd kissed her was still there, bright as it was the first time he'd kissed her, seemingly even more warm than it was before. She pulled away, looking at him sadly. He loved her chin slightly with his hand, caressing her pale and heart shaped face. Her hair shifted to a softer pink, one of romance and tenderness.

"Remus... don't leave me...not—not again. We're so out of practice, what good would it do. They need the both of us fighting out there. Don't leave without me..."

"I have to, Dora." he took one last look at Teddy, who looked up at his father in awe and wonder, "I have to, my love."

"No! I won't make you stay, but let me come with you. Do you think I want to leave Teddy! You're not the only one who wants to see him grow up."

He ran a thumb across her cheek, wiping away the tear that slipped from her eye, "You don't think I want to see our son grow and smile? You don't think I want to stay? I want to stay, Dora."

"Then stay." she cried, "You—you don't have to leave us both behind. I'll come with you."

"No. Stay with him." he said firmly, "He needs you."

"He needs both of us. He needs both his parents. But I also want a better world for him. Neither of us will be happy unless we finished this how we started this. Together."

Remus' eyes were filled to the brim with tears and he caressed her face with his hand, "I love you so, so much. Will you ever forgive me? Embrace our darling son for me, Dora."

He kissed her suddenly, melting into it and savoring his last moments with his wife and son. He held her for just a second. She looked away, as if contemplating his decision, then nodded.

"Oh dammit, just go before I change my mind."

Remus smiled sadly and ran, his robes flourishing behind him. He hummed a tune his wife would use to sing Teddy to sleep to drown out the sounds around him. He couldn't stand to see her sad smiles of frustration and anguish behind him, silently pleading with him to let her accompany him. But this was for her safety. For their safety.

The promise he'd made that he would never, ever take the beautiful smile off her face—the smile that'd given him life again—was broken and they'd both fallen apart, a piece of each other missing. His heart was heavy and his stomach sunk with every step he took.

But the promise that his son and wife would live in a better world would ring true.


	67. 67

Dora nearly slapped Remus earlier. And like she was actually going to stay home while everyone else was fighting for their lives. Teddy seemed utterly confused as to why she was changing out of pajamas and into jeans and a t-shirt. She shoved her wand into her pocket and furiously began writing a note to her mother as she cursed under her breath every time the pencil snapped.

Her mum must've heard them arguing because Dora heard her come down the stairs after Remus left.

"Dora? What—what are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts." she answered bluntly, scurrying around the house looking for her robes, "Remus needs help. They need help."

"Remus will be fine, dear."

"Mum, I can't live with myself knowing that I didn't do anything to help. They could all lose their lives."

"One witch won't make a difference. And besides, Remus would have wanted you to stay here. For Teddy."

She froze and her heart slowed as she glanced at her month old son. What was she supposed to do? Listen to her husband and stay to raise Teddy, knowing it would break her heart? Or leave and fight for what was right, knowing that she might not make it back.

She studied her son for a moment. He had Remus' eyes. Specifically his eyes. A warm amber color that comforted her soul every time she saw them. When she looked at them, she couldn't help but think of what she promised to Remus only moments ago. That she'd stay for Teddy, even though her husband could lose his life.

She couldn't think straight as her breath hitched and her heart raced wildly. The floor seemed to collapse under her feet as she fell anyway, barely gripping reality. She felt like throwing up, but tried to push the feeling away.

She had to leave. But she promised to stay.

Dora knew that Remus needed her. Together, they could conquer anything. But she couldn't leave Teddy and her mother. Teddy needed a parent to raise him. Her mother wouldn't be able to take losing another member of her small family. She needed to make a decision.

But what was the right choice? Her mind went through a series of flashbacks. Assignments at the Order. All they'd slaved and worked for. How hard it was to fight for what they wanted. What they needed more than everything in the world.

"Mum, I can't stay... it's not right."

Her mother looked so torn, but nodded, "You and Remus better be coming back."

Dora said nothing in response, only nodded as she handed Teddy to her mother. She placed a swift kiss on her son's forehead, pausing for a moment to watch his hair change into the cotton candy color it was only days ago and stopping to look at her eyes. They changed, now a mix of Remus' amber color and her dark chocolate ones. She smiled as her mother caressed her cheek for a moment, then sent her on her way.

Dora raised out the door in the afternoon light, the stars beginning to rise from their place in the universe, decorating the midnight blue sky beautifully. Her hand gripped her wand tightly, almost snapping it in two. Her robes flourished behind her.

She found a safe enough place to apparate, and landed in Hogsmeade. The wind tousled her bubblegum pink spikes messily as she ran her fingers through it in an attempt to keep it out of her face so she could see.

She wasn't going to be useless this time. Not this time. She'll fight to the end, and stay conscious to see it. Her stubbornness must've been what let her into Hogwarts. She ended up meeting Ginny and Neville's grandmother in the Room of Requirement. Upon seeing everyone else, she received questions about Teddy and how she felt. She must've looked a sight, bags under her eyes because of her lack of sleep. Her eyes shining with pain and frustration, and a worried expression etched onto her seemingly abnormally pale face.

Only one face and name were on her mind. Remus. Bright amber eyes. Warm smile. Sandy locks of hair with hints of gray and brown. She needed to find him. Let him know she was here. She needed to let him know that she loved him one last time ...

 _No_ , she told herself, _tonight won't be the last night I say I love you. He'll hear me say it, and I'll hear him say it._

They were going to _live_. It won't be the last night he holds her in his arms and they kiss... tonight won't be the last. Tonight can't be the last. It just couldn't. There was too much at stake. And she needed him. He needed her. They needed each other more than anything in the world. Teddy needed them more than she would ever know.

Dumbledore's brother Aberforth mentioned seeing Remus dueling a Death Eater and she took off, shooting spells left and right, her eyes searching for her husband, hexes and jinxes flew past her, nearly striking her. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. Her breaths were uneven and harsh. Dora felt as if water was filling her lungs. Her eyes darted frantically. She nearly snapped her wand from how tight she held it. Debris came flying at her, littering her skin with painful, stinging cuts and bruises. Blood dripped from a wound on her arm. Red drops fell to her robes and dirt covered bits of her hair and skin.

She couldn't stand to look to the floor at all the fallen. All those who'd died without a last goodbye.

Tonight won't be goodbye. Tonight will never be goodbye.

Her legs were beginning to grow weary as she ran. Her feet began to ached, and suddenly her joints seemed much older than they should be. Her heart nearly dropped. She finally saw _him_ , dueling in the tower. She surged forward into the tower, finding relief that she'd see her husband again.


	68. 68

P. S. It's a really long chapter and I hope you don't mind. 😘😘

Remus was running. Running away from his attacker like a coward. He wasn't actually sure who he was dueling at the moment, but was 99.9% sure it was Antoin Dolohov. But there's always a possibility it's not because he couldn't see under the Death Eater hood.

He dashed across the grounds, only hoping he would survive for his wife and son. Soon, he felt his strength depleting as his legs grew weary. But the moment he saw her face in his mind again, he found the power to keep running.

Chocolate eyes. A teasing smirk tugging at her cheeks. Bright pink hair that framed her heart shaped face.

He was going to see her again. He was going to survive to see them again.

He ran past Kingsley, who'd called his name, but he didn't pause to hear what he said. Remus hadcaught a snippet of it.

"She's here." he heard, Kingsley's voice a whisper.

It took less than a moment for Remus to realize who he was talking about.

His wife... he'd see his Dora again.

He soon found himself in the Astronomy tower, where they had fought a year ago. It had seemed so long ago to Remus. Since then, he'd been living in a constant state of euphoria and ecstasy.

His wife and son had made living worthwhile. His wife... his Dora.

Dolohov was right behind him, raising his wand gleefully as he was about to cast for the kill. Suddenly, his attacker was hit by a blast of light and slammed against the wall and slumped against it, struggling soundlessly.

Remus turned to his savior. All he saw was a relived figure rushing towards him. A flash of pink hair caught his eye.

She looked a mess, but beautiful nonetheless.

Dora.

He was really going to see her again.

~oOo~

Dora quickly cast a spell at whoever Remus was dueling, keeping him or her bound for only a few moments. She surged towards him, her legs finding the strength they didn't have only moments ago. Remus spotted her. He looked mess, like he'd come back from a full moon.

Suddenly, she felt his lips on hers, trapped in a firm embrace as she felt herself being picked up. She wasn't that light, was she?

"Dora? You're not supposed to be here?" Remus shouted as they ran to meet each other, a confused and frowning expression trying to hide the grin spreading on his face, "Teddy and your mum need you."

"They'll be fine, Remus." she smiled sadly, a twinkle in her eye, "And besides, I know it's you who need me more than anything tonight."

"Right as always, love." he brought his lips to hers again, as she ran her hands through his hair.

The spell had worn off whoever Remus was dueling. And they heard a voice masculine hiss behind them.

"What a lovely reunion." the voice dripped with sarcasm, taunting them, "The werewolf and fool who married him. Sounds quite like a fairytale."

And he got up, threw his hood back, and laughed harshly. Dolohov, she thought bitterly. He'd nearly killed the both of them many times, and now came back to finish. He shot a spell, but thanks to her quick thinking, she'd casted a shielding charm in a matter of moments. The charm protected them from the blast of green light,

Remus shot a quick spell, possibly a simple one or more complicated, then hissed, "Nobody talks about my wife like that." Dolohov dodged easily.

They'd found themselves facing their end, gripping wands into their hands. They shot a quick look at each other, a hopeful look, but also one of giving up. He smiled sadly, and gave her a comfort with the amount of love in his eyes. How did all of this fit into less than a moment, she wondered.

"Together?" Remus asked, as he looked into the eyes of his attacker, ready to kill for the ones he loved.

"Together." she confirmed, in turn stared down Dolohov, knowing that tonight, she wasn't alone.

She glanced at her husband for a moment. Remus looked at her, a hard look of determination. They reached for each other, and as their hands met, a warm feeling of love flowed throughout her. She felt like she could do anything, as long as they were side by side.

As Remus looked at her one last time, Dolohov found his moment to strike. His amber eyes were filled with love, as if telling her "it's okay, we'll meet again". They comforted her. He grasped for her hand, holding it tightly. A feeling of warmth flooded through her and he sent a protective spell her way upon seeing Dolohov look at her, a greed in his eyes.

That was his last act. Her husband was going to lose his life protecting her. His wife. The mother of his child. She didn't deserve him. His compassion. His love, and his loyal, selfless nature.

The green light hit him square in the chest, as Dolohov looked on triumphantly. A scream ripped from her throat as the tears furiously fell down her cheeks. The salty tears dropped to fall upon her husband's dead body. She felt as if her lungs were filling with water. She had screamed her throat raw and it began to hurt from her screams of anguish and sobs of frustration and pain. She knelt down next to him, caressing his cheek one last time. Her arms were weak, and shaking with trauma.

"No, no, no!" she sobbed, "You always promised you were coming back. You promised me! You promised Teddy! Teddy needs you! I need you! Remus John Lupin, you selfless, utterly lovable prat. You have to come back. You promised... you promised..."

Her sobs echoed in the tower they had fought in. Her heart felt as if a thousand knives struck it at once. Her mind flashed to every time he kissed her. The gentleness he'd loved her with. Their wedding. How happy they were for those nine months. Teddy's birth. Teddy's little smiles and gurgles. Every time they'd woken up next to each other, smiling and laughing. She found herself back in the present. Her hand held his face gently, like how he'd held her when she was upset. She still smelled the faintest whiff of chocolate. She cried, her body racking with an endless tirade of sobs and tears. Dora finally found it in herself to close his amber eyes. The same eyes she'd fallen in love with all those many months ago.

Dora's eyes were filled with tears, blurring her vision once more. They'd had so little time. She loved him more than she could ever admit and was willing to sacrifice everything for him and their son, but now they were out of time.

Dora wanted to give in. She wanted to die, in those few moments. Her heart slowed with grief. She couldn't think straight. So grief stricken and heartbroken, her breaths were ragged with sobs of anguish and misery, as she released her sorrows through useless cries of help and frustration that he'd left.

He left because he loved you... you and Teddy, a voice poked at her.

Teddy! She couldn't leave him forever, could she? Her eyes flickered to her husband's dead body. What would Remus have wanted her to do?

He would have wanted you to fight.

She turned, hearing cackles of laughter behind her. The same cackles that taunted her every time they met, even in her nightmares. The cackles that wanted her dead because of what she'd done and what her mother had done. Dora supposed being rebellious ran in their blood. Bellatrix LeStrange... a witch who wanted her dead seemingly more than Harry. blurring her vision. She saw Bellatrix, wand raised high in triumph and finality, ready to finish off her sister's daughter without a second thought.

He would have wanted you to fight for Teddy. For him. Honor his love, use that one last chance to fight... honor him. Honor them.

And fight she did. Dora stared up at Bellatrix defiantly and stood, refusing to go down without a fight. Spells and charm lit up the sky around them, and as they came in contact with shields, the air fizzled with electricity, making her hair stand on end. Green and red flashed. As did a sparkling light blue. She gripped her wand tightly as her heart raced with anxiousness and passion. She'd fight until her last moment. She'd forgotten about the rest of the battle, because, for the moment, only theirs seemed to exist. Her breathing was heavy as they fought relentlessly, only catching their breath in the moments between. Dora soon found herself on her knees again, shaking from pain, exhaustion, and grief as she tired to cast one last protective spell and she gripped Remus' lifeless hand tighter. The shield broke, too weak to protect them, and the green light was about to hit her. She closed her eyes.

Her last thoughts were of Teddy and her mother. How could she leave them like that? She was so useless, so selfish, so stupid, so ... come now, the little voice said in her head, Remus wouldn't have wanted you or think like that. Honor him, honor his love for you in your last moments. And remember what made both your lives worthwhile...

"I'll love you, now and forever." she found herself whispering as the spell hit, even though she knew Remus wouldn't hear her.

Several things flashed through her mind. Every moment they'd spent together. Every kiss. Every hug. Every smile. Assignments for the Order. Lunches and dinners at her house. Dancing in the rain. Their partoni. His proposal. Their marriage of equals. Their promises that had always rung true. Holidays together. Teddy. Her healing him after every full moon. Him catching her after every stumble. So many things filled her mind. So many memories.

They needed each other. And they'd see each other again. They'd never raise Teddy, but that was a small piece to pay for him growing up in a world without fear, discrimination, hate, and murderers roaming the streets. Now, their son would grow up seeing the light of day. The happiness outweighed the guilt and pain. She'd cared so much that her son would grow up in world without Voldemort, that she'd forgotten about the risk, just those for moments. She'd loved her boys so much that's she'd forgotten about what it could cost her.

Now, it cost her life, but she'd done everything in her power to make sure that her husband wouldn't die alone and that her son would grow up with his grandmother in the sunlight, without the fear of hate or discrimination.

Dora accepted her fate with equanimity and closed her chocolate eyes to sleep next to her husband for the last time. And she fell, next to him, their hands tangled in love and compassion through their final moments. She fell to lay beside her husband, hands entwined, as if they'd fallen asleep after watching stars in the Astronomy Tower, looking more peaceful than either of them had looked in years.

The next person to stumble upon the Astronomy Tower would find them, serenely sleeping under the stars. That person would know that they'd died together, as more than lovers. They'd seen the look of utter comfort that shone on Dora's face. And the look of love that hadn't faded from Remus'. But that person would never know until later hat the couple had left behind. All they'd know is the love and compassion they had for one another, so strong that even in death, they were together. They would always be Remus and Nymphadora, forever and throughout eternity. Never to be separated ever again.


	69. Epilogue

Andromeda had sobbed for days after hearing the fates of her daughter and son in law. She had never quite understood why Dora had forgiven Remus, but now more than anything regretted not forgiving him herself.

Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, and Headmistress McGonagall had attempted to break the news calmly, but even she spotted the tears in their eyes. They'd arranged a funeral for all those who died, including her children. Her lively beautiful daughter. She'd finally began to accept Remus as her son, but now, he too, was gone.

They handed her a few slightly charred slips of papers about the size of her hand. They was messily folded, as if someone shoved them into their pockets in a rush. She unfolded the papers.

"Where did you get these?" she asked the group.

"Remus' pocket. They fell out as a few of the students moved them to the Great Hall." Kingsley said softly.

Andromeda felt another round of tears as she studied the pictures. In the first, It was a delicate picture of her daughter, laughing with her chocolate eyes twinkling in the light. Her face was wet, and it seemed that they were standing in the rain. The next picture was their wedding day, a picture her husband must have taken. Dora was leaning on Remus' arm as they fell asleep on the couch. In the third picture, they were dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding, laughing. The next, Teddy was there. Andromeda assumed that she had taken that picture. Remus was cradling Teddy, the proudest smile on his face while Dora stood next to him, beaming at the camera. The last picture, was of her holding Teddy. The Andromeda in the picture was smiling happily but had a tinge of sadness in her eyes. She rememb ered that picture quite well, as her daughter had just given birth and was comforted by Remus. Madam Pomfrey had taken the picture. Andromeda received another picture from Kingsley, one that he'd meant to give them after it was all over. The scene was clear, right in front of the lake. Right after Dumbledore's funeral. Remus and Dora were kissing happily, and someone from the Order must've snapped a photo there.

She sobbed with happiness, finding comfort in the fact that Remus really did love Dora. Andromeda found a lot of other things that had belonged to her daughter and son in law. A wooden box of notes and strange ashes. She didn't question who they were for, since each of them were written in Remus' neat and artistic hand. She'd found a few sweaters that belonged to the both of them, they smelled like warm food, chocolate, and occasionally baby powder. She found a numerous amount of little chocolates that Dora must've given Remus at some point. She also found several bouquets of flowers.

She tied up the small bundle of pictures, then sent copies of them to Harry for him to give to Teddy when he was older. The other, seeming more personal things, she kept. Andromeda wasn't sure how long she'd live, but made sure her grandson would see how much his parents loved each other and him. More than anything in the world.

She'd nearly forgotten about her grandson. Her child's only child. Teddy was now the apple of her eye and she loved him completely. With her daughter, husband, and son in law gone, who else could her heart turn to?

She saw their bodies at the funeral, so serene and peaceful. Their hands entwined together, seeming unable to be pulled apart. Andromeda sobbed as she held Teddy in her arms, only a month old. Molly had taken him from her so she could truly mourn her dead. Every Order member had agreed that they would be buried together because they would have wanted it that way. They'd had so little time for each other before, now they had all eternity to be together. Their love would never be forgotten.

But what if one of them had lived, though. One parent. A singular wizard or witch to raise Teddy, with the help of Andromeda, his wonderful grandmother.

Would he be able to stand to hear his mother's quiet cries behind the bedroom door, pleading for his father to come back. Could he watch his mother's eyes fill to the brim with tears whenever she looked at him? To see her decreased love's eyes? Would he withstand hearing her screaming from the nightmares that taunted her every night? Could he listen to the audible gasps and whispers that tormented her and him in the streets, knowing that his father was dead and couldn't remind his mother of his happy smiles and kisses? 'She married the werewolf.' 'That's their son.'

Or could he stand hearing his father's strangled gasps the moment his hair turned a different color? Or the fact that he would suffer his full moons alone? Or the very few withering glares of his grandmother towards his father? Would he stand hearing the whispers in the streets? Could he watch his father begin to fall back into depression, as his mother was one of the only lights in his life? Would he be able to stand seeing his father's utterly heartbroken face the moment he saw a picture of his mother. Would he be able to see the pain of war and losing a loved one in their eyes. And to find out that his mother has lost her life to her aunt... could he really be able to see his father cry every May 2nd?

Teddy had been named for the dead. For those that came before him. And those that left him before they could really meet him. He heard his family's strangled cries and gasps every time his hair was pink. Or his eyes an amber brown. Or every moment someone called him by his full name. Everyone mourned the dead. His parents were extremely well loved by those they knew. A bright and brilliant metamorpagus, who used her powers to make everyone smile and laugh? A kind and loving professor who dedicated himself to helping those around him? He saw many cry as he grew up. Their broken and tear stained faces. All because of who he reminded them of—his parents.

But had one of them lived, would Teddy grow up happier than he was now? One of his parents would get to see him become the person he was now. They'd laugh at his pranks. His jokes. They'd smile at his high grades and color changing hair and eyes. They'd see him grow.

Or maybe if they both survived? An idea that Teddy never seemed to be able to process after suffering for so long. He'd get to really meet them both, not only hear stories from his grandmother and godfather and the rest of the Weasleys. His grandmother told him about how happy they were. Dancing in the rain. Playing peekaboo with him as a baby. Sweet and gentle kisses. He'd learned from the Weasleys about how lively his mother was, using her gifts to make them all laugh. How wonderful his father was as a professor. But most of all, how they struggled to find the peace to be together. And it was the story Teddy fell asleep to. The story everyone loved to tell him.

~oOo~

Andromeda sat on the corner of her grandson's bed, tucking him in gently. She couldn't stand sometimes to see the similarities between her grandson and her daughter and son in law. She even saw her husband in him too, for whom he was named for.

A knife struck her heart every time Teddy's hair flashed a shade of pink or he wore that classic smirk. Every time she saw him sipping a cup of tea with a book in his hand, eyebrows tight in concentration. Every time he told her a joke, the smile reaching his eyes. Her grandson was only ten, and would be leaving for Hogwarts soon. She only hoped that those wonderful little things wouldn't fade.

"Gran, can you tell me a story?" Teddy begged that night, "Please?"

Andromeda laughed and relented, "Okay, What kind of story?"

"Any story."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Gran."

"Okay."

She sat for a moment, musing over the different tales and myths she'd heard over the years. Classic Disney stories would be best for his age. But she knew what story to tell to him when she looked at him once more.

Twinkling amber eyes and a bright smile. Something she knew wouldn't leave her. Something that she'd seen from the moment he was born. Something that would remind her of her daughter and son in law forever.

"Okay Teddy. Once upon a time, there was this beautiful girl with bright pink hair and a smile that shined like the sun. And there was also a man with warm amber eyes and a kind demeanor. But he hated himself because he was a monster. As soon as he saw the girl, he was immediately smitten by her and they fell in love..."

~oOo~

Andromeda watched, utterly confused as to why her thirteen year old grandson stormed into their home, with his hair flashing an angry red. He had thrown his jacket aside and shoved his wand in his pocket furiously. She knew that he'd just come back from visiting the Weasleys and Potters.

"I hate him!" he roared, while Andromeda looked on with pity. She also wanted to slap her grandson for coming in like that, but soft hearted as she was, she let it go only for those few moments.

"Teddy." she spoke sternly.

"I'm sorry, Gran. It's just..." he suddenly changed from a tornado to a gentle drizzle, looking so sad and melancholy. "he left her."

"Who?"

"Dad. He left Mum. When he found out that she was pregnant with me."

Andromeda's eyes widened, the details of that night flashing in her mind. Her daughter, crying at her doorstep. Remus, running off into the night. She too was suddenly angry for a moment, then found herself once more.

"Teddy, your father only thought that he was doing what was best for you and your mother."

"Well, it wasn't right, was it." he hissed angrily, "Sorry Gran."

Andromeda didn't know how to tell him the story. But then began.

"He left because he thought he'd cursed your mother and you to a life of hatred and poverty. He wanted her to be able to find a job again. He loved you both so much that he was willing to leave, if it meant that you would live a better life. He thought you'd be so much better without a father you'd be ashamed of. He came back soon after, of course. It killed him on the inside, and even as they died, I don't think he ever forgave himself for that."

Her grandson looked at his hands bashfully. His face had softened and his hair was its usual turquoise blue. Teddy's glanced back up at her, looking so sad and ashamed.

"Did—did Dad know that—that I'd never be ashamed of him?"

"No, he didn't, Ted. You weren't even born. But when you were, I can say that's the happiest I'd ever seen your parents."

He looked like he wanted to cry, "I can't even remember them. I'm a terrible son."

Andromeda tried to keep from smiling. He'd must've inherited his mother's somewhat fatalistic views on life. She remembered her daughter crying out that she'd be a terrible mother, as Remus hugged her, trying to assure her that it won't be as bad as she thought it would be.

"Teddy, you were only about a month old when they died. I don't expect you to remember anything."

Tears began to form in his eyes. Andromeda realized how he'd felt. He didn't know anything about his parents. He must've felt guilty about accusing his father about something he didn't really even know about.

"Tell you what, Ted. How about we visit Harry again and ask him to go with us to see if we can use the pensive. With Headmistress McGongall's permission, of course. That way, you can learn all about them."

"Okay." he sniffled, wiping his face. Then he slowly brightened up.

Andromeda smiled. She couldn't fight the fact that she would forever see her dead loved ones in her grandson, but was glad for the reminders of them nonetheless.

~oOo~

Teddy knew for a fact that his beloved parents were watching him from heaven. Caring for him and watching him grow. He felt it every time he saw a picture of them.

"Hi Mum. Hi Dad." he spoke to a moving picture of his parents, who were laughing and grinning back at him, "I've gotten a girlfriend. I really think you'd like her. She's Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victorie." he smiled, "They like to tell me that without them getting married, you wouldn't have ended up together and had me. She's wonderful and I really wished you could meet her. Lily Luna—Harry and Ginny's daughter—really wants me to marry Victorie someday, since I spend every week with the Potter-Weasley family and she wants me to officially be part of the family."

He laughed and ran a hand through his bright blue hair, "I really hope you're proud of me up there. I was sorted into Hufflepuff. But I guess you knew that, right Mum? You knew Professor Longbottom, right? He and Headmistress McGonagall enjoy telling me that I have my father's eyes or my mother's personality."

"Harry and Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys miss you guys. I learned all about you through them. And Gran, of course. Love you mum and dad." Teddy quickly blows a kiss to the picture, knowing that his parents were always going to be with him. No matter where he was.

~oOo~

Remus Lupin sat by his wife, watching Teddy from their preferred spot in heaven—in front of a fireplace surrounded by all his old friends. The fire crackled and hissed, dancing in its fireplace. They sat there, sipping hot chocolate from Christmas themed mugs.

"He's gotten so big now." Dora whispered, looking sad and regretful, "I can't believe that's our son. It felt like only days ago that he was a baby, smiling at us."

"Yes, it does feel that way." he sighed, taking another sip.

"I didn't think everything would be alright, all those years ago."

They both regretted not being able to raise their only son. Their baby boy. They'd watched as he grew upset and threw fits and were unable to be there and provide comfort. To even prevent the figs from happening at all. They weren't there to celebrate his first birthday, nor his seventeenth. And they regretted that every moment of their lives in heaven.

They yearned to talk with him, to be normal parents. Remus had always feared that Teddy would he picked on because he didn't have parents. Dora had said he was being silly, but he knew she felt the same way. They were both so scared of the bitterness Teddy might have.

But they looked on, smiling happily. Dora would laugh every time someone pointed out how Teddy was a perfect combination of the both of them. Funny and a prankster like his mother, but diligent in his studies and kind like his father. (Not to mention, a huge chocolate lover.)

All those years ago, when they'd died more recently, all they did was worry. For months. Sirius would always tell them that Teddy was going to be fine. Lily and James were a comfort to the both of them, telling them that Teddy who'd grow up very happy surrounded by loved ones and he wouldn't hate either of them for dying so soon. Remus had only wished that they'd done all of this sooner, they would've have more time for each other and more time with their son. It was his stubbornness that caused his regret.

But strangely, he didn't regret their very close year of friendship. He regretted the long time he waited for her to love another one, unable to realize that he was enough for her and she didn't want anything more. He regretted being the root of her pain. He regretted not be able to be with his son and wife just a little longer...

But they were all right in the end. Teddy had soon learned what really happened and why they died—they died for him.

Remus and Dora smiled as he watched Teddy propose to his girlfriend, Victorie.

"I always liked her." Dora beamed.

"They're a perfect fit. Somewhat opposites, but perfect together." Remus sighed contently.

"Just like us." His wife grinned, and Remus leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

They pulled away, holding hands and laughing. Teddy was more than just their son. He was their legacy.

 **Hey everyone! I'm sorry wasn't that consistent with my updates and such. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for reading this story and for putting up with my terrible spelling and inconsistent updates. (I'm so sorry)**

 **I love and appreciate you all so, so much.**

 **Yours forever,**

 **Abby**


End file.
